Perverts in a Pocket
by Rie-no-Hisato
Summary: A/U. Yukimura is a poor lonely boy. He decided to do a simple suicide but got a couple friends instead. But did he really need friends who kept looking for a chance to slip their hands into his pants? MasaYuki, IeYuki, MitsuYuki. R&R
1. Plan 1

**Perverts in a Pocket**

**Title**: Perverts in a Pocket

**Pairing**: MasaYuki, IeYuki, MitsuYuki (All for UKE!Yuki)

**Genre**: Yaoi, Comedy, Friendship

**Summary**: A/U. Yukimura is a poor lonely boy. He decided to do a simple suicide but got a couple friends instead. But did he really need friends who kept looking for a chance to slip their hands into his pants?

**A/N:** Forgive me for any grammar error, I'm not that good in english but I did my best (really)! Now, please relax, grab your soda and popcorn, enjoy the story. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Plan 1: It's not so hard to Kiss Death, now is it?<strong>

Whenever the school bell rang, the whole student would rush out screaming for freedom. The rest of their activities were depended on each person, it would be different for everyone. Some of them often crashed on the arcade or their friend's house for fun. While for them who had money to burn or at least enough for them to get extra course, tutors would start singing while taking a penny bath. Of course it wasn't exactly what they did every day. For example there was this one kid.

Teenagers in high school had so many requirements they needed to fulfill, reconsidering their daily necessity. Parents usually grumbled about such troublesome matters, as if their sons or daughters were begging for something peculiar. But this boy was different. He didn't ask for pocket money, he didn't ask for new clothes and he didn't even remember when the last time he was pouting for present. It wasn't because he had no lifetime wish or whatsoever; he just didn't have a place to put his pleas.

Sanada Yukimura, 17 years old, was currently living all by himself with no relative on his small rundown apartment.

"Okay, that's enough for today! Good work, everyone!" Shimazu Yoshihiro, the head of Construction Company shouted, closing the work hour on that day. It was dark already when the entire worker cheering to go home, including Yukimura. Working as an ironworker was harder than he thought at first, but it was worth his sweat. At least the payment was nice enough.

Veering his bones sharply until accidentally almost breaking it to pieces became a normal program to write in Yukimura's journal. He wasn't a rich man to begin with; even debts were pilling on his account waiting to be settled. It wasn't exactly his; but since his parents ran away somewhere nobody, even their own son, knew it automatically passed to him. Just what were they thinking when leaving him behind? That incident happened about three years ago; which meant he was only 14 back then. Abandoning a 14 years old kid with mountain-high debts to sweep off was a serious criminality!

Thank God Yukimura managed to survive his hard, winding life. Waking up so early before the chickens started to crow and falling asleep after the owls went back to their nest; he almost died because of exhaustion a couple times. Since he was too busy with work, his progression at school was on dangerous line. Study and work were impossible parts to combine in one course; not to remind his problem with money. If he wasn't studying he wouldn't be able to climb to the next grade. But if he didn't work... where would he get the money? Robbing? Yeah, right, as if he would be able to do it.

Like the dilemma he had in his melodramatic life wasn't sufficient, the students at school were avoiding him. The reason was out of his logic. Someone spread news about him selling his body to get money. Just because he was poor didn't mean he could hand his only precious body to a sweaty old man! Moreover, he was a guy inside out! How could two guys do it with each other? Yukimura didn't know where they got such a thought with no fact and cogitation.

But those persons at school, even the teachers, treated him differently because of the false rumor. The silliness of life almost drove Yukimura closer to madness. But that was alright; he could handle it. At least he had a purpose to reach; the only thing that made him hold on in this seriously cruel life. First he would make enough money and finish his study. Cared not for those demonic tongues, let those wolfs in disguise talked as they please. And then, after he had so much cash he could count it no more; he would pay for all his debts and use the rest to go somewhere to start a new bright life.

It was perfect! Well, at least for him it was perfect. So right now, the most important thing to do was doing as what he was being told at his work with no further objection. Just say yes to everything and his plan would be so smooth he could skate over it. Just say yes... Yes.

"Yukimura, you're fired."

"Yes?" Yukimura puzzled, his smile frozen like an ice carving. Did he just hear it wrong? "Um... Yoshihiro-san, c-could you... Could you please repeat that...? I-I was a little distracted and... Ah...?"

"You're fired," Yoshihiro replied so clearly it felt like a second heavy strike for Yukimura's temporary weak soul. The young man gapped as if he got a mild heart attack and dropped his jaw so wide everyone sparing him a stare.

"What? But... Why?"

"Why, you ask? Humph, such a foolish question you got there! The answer is simple, Sanada Yukimura!" he roared and drank the very last drip of his sake. Yukimura waited patiently for explanation like a docile puppy. "It's because...!" Yoshihiro continued, pointing at Yukimura's kneeling form. "You have no talent in this job!"

"H-huh?" Yukimura took a couple steps back, staggering as if a brick wall was beating him.

"You just started working here yesterday and give me thousands grain of loss! You ordered wrong materials in such a lot of amount, gave a wrong address to the food delivery service and also placed those irons not at the right place! You ruined the design into the root!"

Yukimura bit his lower lips and avoided any contact with Yoshihiro. It wasn't that old man's fault for firing him; the mistake was at his responsibility. To tell the truth, Yukimura was kind of surprise when he accepted him to work as an ironworker when he signed up. First, he had no experience at that carrier. Letting a minor who had no idea about what to do was a stride to bring the whole efforts into disrepair. And second, the most important reason Yukimura got a third thought about stopping before it was too late, his history of work ever since he started was seriously black he saw no other color in it.

There was this time he looked for a job as a waiter at a family restaurant. It would be easy; serving food to the costumer and welcoming them who searched for something to eat. Piece of cake, he thought so. But who knew that letting him into this type of task guided the place into the bankruptcy? Nobody. Yukimura couldn't remember which table asked for what and often pressed a wrong button when changing his job as a cashier. It only took a month and the restaurant resigned from operation.

Not to forget about his time as hospital janitor. He worked for the night and heard a voice of wind. It would be alright in the broad daylight, but the sound changed 180 degree when you caught it when the sun was hiding. Yukimura ran so wild he didn't realize how many things he knocked down and how many glass he broke in process. He got fired on the next day without his first payment.

Also he once was working as a newspaper porter, a part-timer at McDonald, a worker at the flourish and a tutor of lower secondary school's kid. Like before, he failed completely; even worse when the kid he tutored asked if he really was a high school's student.

But he couldn't fail in this one! It took so much of him to find this job since the news of his incapability spread so fast like a missile. He had a dream to grasp!

"Yoshihiro-san, please...! I need this job to make a living!" Yukimura begged, pouring his unpredictable sparkle to the max limit. He couldn't give in now. "Please... At least my payment-..."

"Payment? You dare to talk about payment? After what you've-...!"

"Um... I change my mind, excuse me."

Before Yoshihiro got a chance to chop him into something he didn't have guts to imagine, Yukimura slipped out from the slightest crack he found and escaped. That was a close call. If he tried to boil the blood in that old man's vein even hotter, it wouldn't be just payment he lost from grip. Even his state of condition would be at stake. Maybe letting the money flew away this time was a good idea to consider, as long as he was safe for obvious threat. Well... not be able to eat for the following weeks could be counted as a threat as well.

At this kind of situation he really could use some help for sure. For this kind of occasion, Sarutobi Sasuke's name dropped on the very first place on the please-help-me list. That man was Yukimura's best friend ever, always be there for him in any kind of situation. Anywhere and anytime, just spell his name three times and he would show out of the thin air. Yukimura trusted him more than anyone; but of course not more than his awesome-super-fabulous-wise-and-stronger-than-you-could-hoping-for Guardian, Takeda Shingen.

But that was long time ago when he was a child. Takeda vanished from his life without news when he was graduated from elementary. Thinking about those times tickled Yukimura he kept giggling. When he found out that Takeda was out of his reach and contact, he was crying like never and spending his tears for one-week bribe.

Yukimura snapped himself out from his sweet memories. Now he had to make a call, it was a good thing he put Sasuke's number on top since he had such a bad capability to memorize so much numbers in a row. Yukimura quickly groped his pocket only to find it empty then continued with the others with same result. The phone he was looking for wasn't there.

"My phone...? Oh, maybe I left it on my bag," he tapped his knuckle on his palm with a bulb shone brightly on top of his head. If he recalled correctly, he always put the bag on his bicycle. "Now where did I park my...?"

"Yukimura!" a young man waved his hand toward Yukimura, calling his name so loud as if he was using a microphone to speak. Yukimura was a noisy boy too, but he took his lose in this competition against that man. Miyamoto Musashi, another ironworker like him, always be the champion if dirty mouth and rudeness were combated. "Hey! I heard you got fired!"

"You don't have to say it so loud like that," Yukimura grumbled. "A-anyway... Did you, by any chance, see my bicycle around here? I forgot where I parked it."

"Your bicycle...?"

"Yes. There's a red bag on top of it so it should be easy to recognize."

"Red bag...? Oh, you mean that one!" Musashi understood the one Yukimura mentioned. "A middle-aged man with a scarf covered half of his face took it not long ago."

"... Excuse me?"

"Yup, I remember it! I saw it when that man took the bike with him. You're talking about the one with red bag, right? If I recalled it correctly, the bag has a symbol like some kind of coins... That's yours?"

"Musashi-dono! Why didn't you stop him?" Yukimura exploded but still able to maintain his politeness. He couldn't let the anger devour him and make him lose his temper. But yeah, he already lost most part of it.

"Moron! That's not mine so it's not my business!" Musashi answered with extra block of proud meter, crossing his arms in front of his chest in a victory pose. "Moreover, what if that man brought a weapon or something? I don't want to bet my life on the line for something like that!"

There, everything was over. First he lost his only job, and then he also lost his bicycle plus his phone. God, did he do something so wrong he deserved this kind of punishment? Wasn't this seemed a little bit too much? Now that he lost his phone, he had no way to contact Sasuke. That lad lived so far from Yukimura's current position. He could always use the phone at his apartment to keep in touch with him, begging like a cute innocent kid for help. But then again he had no number to press in mind.

Half-hearted accepting the treatment his destiny offered to him, Sanada Yukimura could only force an awkward laugh with tears pouring. He was doomed.

*_SnBs_*

A lot of people in Japan committed a suicide when they lost their hope or failed to reach their dream. So it wouldn't be so weird for Yukimura to do an exactly same thing. Walking all alone with nobody by his side to prompt him a sheer of happiness, Yukimura went back from his ex-work place. His mind was extremely busy at this very moment. Not because he built a plan of survival for this week, but because he tried to find the easiest way to brace death.

Yup, he lost his hope to survive. This world was cruel and he knew it, but he still persisted to hold on. But every human had their own limit and someday the time for them to give up would come. And now it was Yukimura's turn. He lost his job, his phone, his old bicycle (it was such a shock someone was actually wanted to steal it) and also the entire content in his bag. His school requirements were in there too, for God's sake!

No friends, no moneys, no places to go except his cold and empty and old and rundown and... And bad apartment. Could anyone please spare him one reason to protect his life? No...? Well, he guessed so.

Now, if he wanted to die... what would he do? He was in the middle of the road... Simple. He could just walk like he saw nothing happened when a car with full speed about to pass by. The car would smash him like a watermelon and he would die in peace. Or maybe he would turn into an angered ghost that loitering around to avenge his death... That seemed unfair somehow. And the one who bumped his car into him would be prisoned and... Yukimura winched at that thought.

He wanted to die but that didn't mean he got a feel to drag someone with him. He was a kind person, or at least he still sane enough to think about other's good.

How about poison? He watched a couple movies where the character drank a poison and ripped their soul apart from their body. It looked kind of painful but... Whatever. Yukimura thought about it for a second. He didn't have anything at home to drink other than water, moreover a poison. Forgive him for being so poor he couldn't afford an easy way to end everything.

That didn't matter. He could always buy something at the store, no problem.

*_SnBs_*

"That costs you 600 yen, Sir," the kind lady behind the cashier smiled so warm it melted Yukimura's blazing spirit. It wasn't because of the bent actually. The amount of money he had to throw was out of his expectation.

Once again, retreating into his endless pit of depression and shame, Yukimura made his run out from the store after imploring a clear apology. His wallet was extra thin it almost went empty. Man, he actually surprised and confused at the same time where he got an idea about surviving the week. With this kind of number, he wouldn't even get a chance to eat a leftover from any restaurant in 2 more days. What made him think he could purchase something?

Ruminating about it just pushed his shattered emotion even deeper toward extinction.

So that was it. Sanada Yukimura grinned and started giggling in the middle of the street where people glancing over him from various direction. Most of them soothed a pity over him, shaking their head with lips clenched tightly. It was such a shame for a young man like him to lose his thought because of financial problem. But no, Yukimura wasn't crazy yet; he still had sanity and healthy mind to start repairing his ruined suicide plan.

Don't care about other people when they cared not for you. After a couple minutes standing like a lost child with nowhere to go, peeking thousands interest from a lot of observers, Yukimura fell into one decision. The cars were skimming so freely like a fish in water; he would go back to the first method. Walking so natural like nothing actually stray him from the path he chose before the fate betrayed him, Yukimura acted normal and carefully waited from the right time to jump over.

Just a second... Wait a bit... Almost there... Now-...!

"Oh God, It's raining!" a lady squeaked, pouting over the dark sky and walking further. Water dripped one after another from above and slowly wetting the earth.

"It's raining?" Yukimura got distracted after one drip of cold liquid landed on the tip of his nose. "Rain...? Oh no! My laundry!" he added a girly scream on the very last sentence and dashed to his so-called home. The plan to kill himself was abandoned, forgotten, completely left with no other following touch.

Sanada Yukimura, 17 years old, was currently losing to his fate and forgot to maintain his suicide strategy.

**TBC.**

* * *

><p>Okaaaaay… That's all for the first chapter. It's only Yukimura for now (God, how I love him) but in the next chapter the other poster boy will make their appearance! But before that… Please tell me what you think. Is it good or is it bad? Review XD<p>

**Rie**


	2. Plan 2

**Perverts in a Pocket**

**Title**: Perverts in a Pocket

**Pairing**: MasaYuki, IeYuki, MitsuYuki (All for UKE!Yuki)

**Genre**: Yaoi, Comedy, Friendship

**Summary**: A/U. Yukimura is a poor lonely boy. He decided to do a simple suicide but got a couple friends instead. But did he really need friends who kept looking for a chance to slip their hands into his pants?

**A/N: **I'm very, very, very sorry for the long wait! I have the second chapter ready for so long and I was about to publish it when I think maybe the plot would be more interesting if I change it. It was happening in the last minute and here I am, using such a long long time to finish it. But yeah, here is the second chapter. Like before, please forgive me for any grammar mistake. Now please relax and enjoy the story. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Plan 2: Not Every Prince Wears White, Some Wears Yellow<strong>

"Hey! Rise and shine everyone! It's morning already!" a loud voice bombed the whole building from the ground to the roof. Like always, it was the same person everyday. "It's time for us young people to show the world the meaning of youth's spirit and romance in the-…!"

"**Shut up, Monkey!**" Date Masamune screamed furiously, kicking his door open and stabbing Maeda Keiji with his death glare. "Again and again, you waltz around with that stupid monkey of yours and ruin my morning-…! Don't you see I'm not a morning person!" he barked out loud, ignoring the fact that he too disturbed the other resident.

Keiji clamped his mouth shut with a smile and tiptoed toward the currently fuming Masamune, acting like a friendly man he was. "C'mon, we're still young! We have a lot of things to do, better than sleeping of course!"

Listening to what Keiji just said, Masamune kicked the guy in the ass and chased him away harshly. "Why do you think I moved out from my house and choose to live in this dorm, you dumbass!" That was clear already. He wanted a freedom that was why. Masamune wasn't exactly a free man but being ordered around wasn't exactly his hobby. Keiji scrambled to get back to his feet and was about to say another word when suddenly a pissed looking resident came out behind Masamune.

"You piece of a shit…!" he growled, drawing his katana out of its shelter. "Screaming every morning and makes my head pounding-…!"

"Mitsunari, that's enough," the spikey haired guy walked out of the room and tapped Mitsunari's shoulder to calm his friend down. Having Masamune's rampage every morning was more than enough. But seriously, this Keiji guy really needed something else to do if he wanted to have a long life. Both Masamune and Mitsunari wasn't a morning person, waking up too early might mess their mood for the whole day. "C'mon Keiji, you don't have to do this everyday…" he sighed.

Despite himself being lectured seriously, Keiji's grin went wider that before. His monkey, Yumekichi, squealed to lighten the mood. Man, that monkey had the same personality with his master. "Don't be so cold! I know the three of you doesn't even bother to put an alarm in that room of yours, and you guys sleep like logs. You'll be late if I didn't wake you up-…"

"Wake me up? How kind of you! But here… let me tell you something," Masamune smiled kindly but somehow his aura said otherwise. He dashed back into his room and came out with six swords in hand. "IT'S HOLIDAY TODAY, SMARTASS!" Keiji gulped and waved them goodbye so fast neither Mitsunari nor Ieyasu had a chance to grab him. "Uh-uh! No way I let you get away with this! **Get back here, you Monkey!**" and then, the dragon flew away to hunt the monkey down with his claws.

Yeah, such a thing happened almost everyday… If not everyday, of course.

Ieyasu groaned, scratched the back of his head lazily and rubbed his weary eyes. He just couldn't really get used with this kind of dorm life. Well, neither of the three of them could. Mitsunari always banged his head to the floor when Keiji waked them up with his ridiculously loud voice. And after that, the rare smile of Ishida clan would disappear for the rest of the day. Once his mood ruined, Mitsunari became the hardest person to befriend with. As for Ieyasu… Well, he could take care of himself with his temper and patience, but Masamune and Mitsunari's behavior after Keiji's surprise attack made him grew tired over time.

Maybe it was the right time to change room; the decision to put them into the same room wasn't exactly the brightest thing the dorm leader ever made. But yeah, nobody was actually brave enough to stand against the two princes of Basara High. There was three princes actually, but one of them was friendly enough to blend with the other student and dorm resident. Yup, we were talking about Ieyasu.

"Mitsunari, put your katana down," the yellow jacketed man spoke, pushing Mitsunari's hand down slowly.

"Don't you touch me," Mitsunari growled fiercely and Ieyasu quickly pulled his hand back. No matter how close the three of them were, facing each other with such a flaming emotion might not be a good idea. The white haired man sheathed his sword and walked toward their room.

"That's cold…" Ieyasu sighed. "Well, I better get Masamune before-…"

"**HELL DRAGON!**" that was Masamune for sure. With Keiji. Outside.

"Oh my…" Tokugawa Ieyasu, living his live in the dorm with two of his friends, would surely get a headache this morning. And that was sucks.

*_SnBs_*

And now, back to square one.

Morning was so beautiful with all those bright sunshine and cheerful little birds. There was so much to taste when the sun challenged the sky to give it a stage. Everywhere eyes landed, new discoveries tugged each person's interest to observe. This was usually the moment where them who had a breath to draw realized how lucky they were to be alive. But as usual, not everyone got a same thing to be grateful about. We could take Sanada Yukimura again as an example.

Just as what we've been told on the first chapter, Yukimura got a lot of debts to clean and suddenly got fired for an obvious reason. But the cruel fate of fortune that was bestowed upon him didn't let him escape from reality so easily. It kept him chained and hid the lock so well he couldn't set himself free from the invisible torture. Suicide should have been easy as long as he had a will. Never had he imagine that stopping his heartbeat forever and ever would be so hard; after all his effort to keep on living.

And now that the morning had come, Sanada Yukimura once again had to overcome his overwhelming urge to cry and got ready to go to hell. Yeah, the world without its charm and happiness was exactly the same as hell, even worse. But soon, this all would end in a glorious way ever possible. Yukimura had prepared everything, starting from the tools (the cheap and obtainable one of course) until the very last sheet of his last will. It wasn't like there was anyone who would be crying over his death-… Well, maybe Sasuke would. No, he would cry for sure. Maybe the news of his death would be broadcasted in TV and Sasuke would watch it by accident. Yeah, and then he would come and get his corpse and bury it somewhere close to him and-…

Okay, that was kind of creepy.

But it was a little to late to go back now! He had everything he needed so retreating would be very humiliating. The Amazing Takeda Shingen had taught him not to stop halfway before everything is settled. And so he would not do so!

"Oyakata-sama, this Sanada Yukimura shall accomplish what he should do until the very end!" he said with determination in his pure brown eyes and a long rope gripped in his hands. If you were wondered, it was the rope he used to hang his wet clothes at apartment. What would he do with it? You could imagine it by yourself, what else would it be?

Now, what he must do was looking for a good, sturdy and tall tree with lots of big branches. He just had to climb and tie the rope, and then hung himself until the very last breath of life left him. It did sound kind of painful but it was the cheapest way to die. He preferred doing it at home, actually, but the low and fragile ceiling prevented him from doing so. Committing suicide in the middle of a park, moreover in a broad daylight, was exactly same as… Well, suicide. Anyway, it would be completely awkward to have people find him when he was about to be a piece of dead meat. If he was dead afterwards, it wouldn't be a problem. But if he was alive, it was the opposite.

Anyway, no more complaining. He threw away his hesitation the moment he stepped his feet at this park, or at least he was supposed to. A tree, where would he find a tree? Basically it was everywhere; he was in a middle of a park. But the one he had to find was the one people would not get close to. It would increase the possibility of him completing his mission with a success. He couldn't afford to fail here.

"Tree…? Kibo-dono, where are you~…?" Yukimura murmured all by himself, walking pass through the crowd of people around the park. "Tree, tree, tree… Hm, maybe I can find a good one behind that bushes," the brown haired man nodded slightly and made his way into the shadowy path full of leaves and grass. "Hm… This one looks good, I think."

A tree, sturdy looking, big branches all over the trunk… It was enough for Yukimura to make sure this one was the one he was looking for. With this, the young man gulped and gathered his courage. With one last look over his back, making sure nobody was there to watch him; he proceeded with his plan to die. This would be the last thing he did in this world so please God, let it be the one he did successfully. And now the best thing to do to start everything, and end it of course, was to climb and tie the rope.

"Okay… Tie the rope… Sounds easy enough," he drew his breath and held it in for a moment. "I mean, how hard could it be?"

*_SnBs_*

While Yukimura occupied himself with the task in hand, another group of the radical parade arrived at the park to shake the whole place with their charm… Okay, not really. Real princes were supposed to spend their time smiling and giving people a chance to see how charming they were, but not this time. They were too busy with their own business to care about other people. Date Masamune, the first participant, scratched the back of his head and yawned without giving a damn to his surrounding. Such manner, he was supposed to cover his mouth when he was yawning but yeah, he didn't care. His mood was ruined, thanks to the help of Maeda Keiji for waking him up this morning.

The second one, Ishida Mitsunari, looked as if he was about to bit someone to death. His eyes were screaming for blood every time Ieyasu glanced over to make sure he was conscious enough to walk straight. This person had a worse personality than Masamune when it came to controlling his emotion. Masamune might seem like a cool but hot-tempered young man, but Mitsunari really took the cake. He wouldn't care to listen to anyone when he was angry and almost nothing could calm the ranging fire inside him. The only one able to do so was Toyotomi Hideyoshi. Okay, he was only a character inside the movie and samurai history, but Mitsunari was obsessed with him like crazy and often forgot about everything once he started talking about this monkey-look-alike guy.

Oh, never called him like that in front of Mitsunari or he might slice you into two with his katana.

Last but not least, Tokugawa Ieyasu. In the first sight, he might be the only one people would dare to get close this very moment. But even he had his own thing to mind now, for example both of his friends and his own safety. He walked with the middle, separating Masamune and Mitsunari to prevent any ridiculous fight from happening. And to increase the discomfort, the atmosphere around them grew heavier every passing minute.

"Hey, Mitsunari…" Ieyasu began, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Don't talk to me," was the only reply Mitsunary gave him. That was cold. Ieyasu glanced over to Masamune's side and put a smile on his face. Maybe this one would be easier to handle since he and Masamune had a friendlier relationship than he was with Mitsunari.

"**No**," Masamune grumbled and Ieyasu drew his head back in confusion. He was just about to say another word when Masamune cut him clean and simple. "You want to talk and I don't want to. **End of story**."

Ieyasu sighed, scratching the back of his head even though it wasn't all that icky. He washed his hair everyday so of course it was clean from any kind of uncountable creature. "C'mon, guys. We're in the park already so cheer up a little. People are scared because of you both keep putting your grumpy face," sadly it took more than that to get any attention from either Masamune or Mitsunari. "Guys… I know it's annoying; the way Keiji woke us up. But you can't be like this for the whole day! This's holiday! We're supposed to have fun!"

"I'm outta here," Masamune waved his friend good bye and walked away swiftly. Ieyasu's eyes were widened in shock. He quickly grabbed Masamune's hand and pulled him back into conversation. "God, the hell is wrong with you!"

"Masamune-…"

"I know, I know! We're going to have fun! But your way of having fun is different with mine!" he growled and yanked his hand away from Ieyasu's grip. "I'm gonna head to the arcade, look for me there if you want. Just **don't get in my way**," he finished his last word with a huff and left both of his friends in the crowded park. And now the only participants remained were

Tokugawa Ieyasu and the grumpy Ishida Mitsunari. What a bad combination for a start.

As if Masamune leaving wasn't enough, Mitsunari refused to have any contact and walked further from Ieyasu. The black haired man turned around from Masamune's way to Mitsunari's back, trying to decide which one he should follow. One wrong move and this holiday would end up like the rest. "Mitsunari, where're you going?"

Mitsunari didn't even care to stop to explain. "Somewhere. Don't follow me," he said and disappeared in the middle of human sea. There, only Ieyasu stood alone in the middle of he world without any destination to go to. God, he should have planning something before going out; this kind of thing was always happening. Remind him why he even got an idea to have a smooth vacation with Masamune and Mitsunari. It was impossible to begin with.

"Man, I should've accept Keiji's invitation to go with Motochika… At least they're easier to understand, maybe," Ieyasu took out his mobile from his pocket and flipped it open, dancing his fingers around the buttons to look for the right number. "I'm sure I keep his number somewhere-… Ah! Got it-…!"

"AH, LOOK OUT!" someone screamed out loud and Ieyasu's attention were diverted for a moment.

When the tall boxer turned his head to look for the source of that voice, all he felt was a painful strike on his head and he lost his balance for a moment. Ieyasu fell to the ground butt first and winched at the throbbing pain. This one would leave a mark for sure; both on his head and his butt.

Next to him was a soccer ball rolling without a player dribbling it. The one attacked him was this thing, Ieyasu was more than sure for in this theory. He rubbed his head carefully and slowly pushed himself back to his feet. The moment he was standing rather wobbly, a group of kid was running toward him with their face painted in fear. That served them right. But being a kind-hearted person he was, Ieyasu wasn't the type to hold grudge. He wasn't Mitsunari; that guy would chop those kids to pieces.

Ieyasu sighed and knelt down, picking the ball with his hands and offered it to the kids. "Here," he said with a smile.

"T-thank you, Sir…" one of the kids stuttered. "And… Sorry about your head."

"Well, that's one painful strike, if you ask me. I think I might get an amnesia-…" he replied and the kids gasped. Ieyasu loved this kind of reaction from kids; they were so innocent even the slightest joke could shock them. "I'm kidding! Relax; I'm not going to eat you guys. Just make sure you play it carefully next time, the other might no be as understanding as me."

"Okay!"

The spikey haired lad smiled and groped his pocket only to find it empty. "Huh? My phone-…?" his eyes widened for a moment. "Where's-…?"

The boy next to him, the one holding the ball, tugged his pants and pointed toward the bushes. "You throw it that way," he said, looking at him apologetically. Ieyasu nodded in realization, tapping his palm with his fist. It must have been launched when that round thing knocked him.

"Thanks for the information! Well, see ya!"

With that information at hand, Ieyasu dashed toward the nearest bushes and left the kids in their own world. Must be nice, having someone to play around with. Neither Mitsunari nor Masamune was that simple; they had a different hobby and activity all the time. Even he himself could barely find a time to spare to actually have a decent conversation with both of them. They actually could spend their time to get closer in this kind of day; holiday and all; but it always ended up as it was today.

No matter. There was always next time; maybe he would be luckier with his tongue to persuade them later. But now what he had to do was find his phone and ringed Keiji's number. If the lady of fortune hadn't actually deserted him, he could still catch up with Keiji and Motochika. So now back to the main problem. It wasn't like he had a bad sight; it was just that the leaves and grass didn't actually help him in his hunt. Moreover his phone's color. He should have picked another color, other than yellow. But he liked yellow.

"Ugh, where is it…?" suddenly, a buzzing sound caught Ieyasu's ear. That was his ringtone! Someone must have called him. Now all he had to do was to follow that sound and maybe find a glimpse of-… "There you are!" he declared cheerfully after seeing a blinking light under the tree. He immediately went closer, carefully not to get himself tripped, and lowered his body to pick his phone up. But before he made a contact with it, a cracking sound of a wood stole his attention. "What the-…?" he unlocked his gaze from his belonging and tilted his head up to see the spectacular show above him.

"Um… What are you doing?"

*_SnBs_*

No, Sanada Yukimura didn't have a problem with height. He was feeling just find to walk around the tall building and working at high places. Nope, he had no problem. It was actually nice to have the wind blowing around and caressing his skin when he was getting closer to the blazing sun. But if he really had no problem, then why would tying the rope on a branch seemed so hard he wanted to scream from frustration?

"Gah! Where did I do wrong?" Yukimura bit his lower lip to prevent himself from screaming. He had been sitting on the branch and working his hand all this time to get the damn rope tied tightly. But for some reason he kept doing it wrong, the rope kept slipping off his fingers and landed on the ground one time after another. He was starting to get a cramp already. "This's so annoying!" he huffed.

"Um… What are you doing?"

"H-HUH?" the brown haired boy snapped back to reality and faced the so-called-obstacle below him. "I-I just-…!" Swallowed by fear and panic, Yukimura lost his cool and got tripped by his own feet. "Oh no!"

"Watch out!" the young guy, Ieyasu, cried and quickly jumped up to make a hold around Yukimura's body before it could taste the hard surface of the somehow bumpy ground. Yukimura held his scream deep inside his throat and pinched his eyes close, waiting for the pain that never came. Curious about what happened and also surprised by the warm touch around him, he encouraged himself and cracked his eyelids open. "Are you okay?"

"Wha-...?" Yukimura stuttered, out of breathe when realizing the stance he was in. He didn't even know who the guy was and that man had him in his embrace, bridal style. Talk about a bad first impression, more if we included embarrassment. "AHHH! I'm-...! I'm sorry!" he screamed with a blush.

Yukimura was struggling to get himself free when the man tightened his hold on him, as if he was refusing to let go. "Hey, stop struggling! You'll get both of us down!" but Yukimura was out of his mind right now. No matter how hard Ieyasu told him not to, the young lad kept squirming and worsened their situation. Blame the embarrassment but this was a little bit too much.

And then, it happened. Ieyasu lost his footing and tackled himself with the roots under him. His face went pale in a second and Yukimura followed, realizing his mistake. Both of them stared at each other the moment their body went closer to the ground and at last tasted the earth below. Ieyasu yelped in pain, feeling something actually stabbed him in the back. It was nothing sharp but the feeling was certainly uncomfortable. But then, while the one he felt behind was all throbbing, the one he felt in front was a totally different taste.

Tell him he was imagining thing, but he was completely awake now to tell that he was experiencing the real meaning of youth. The smooth surface of a lips, clean from any material of make up and covered with the flavor of sweets… He was kissing a complete stranger… No, the stranger was the one who kissed him. Ieyasu's eyes were blank, empty due to the sudden cut of the circuit in his head. But the one that brought him back was the look at the guy's face.

"UWAAAAAA!" Yukimura screamed with a high tone, pushing Ieyasu futher to sink into the ground with both of his hand. He sat on top of Ieyasu who was looking at him with a questioned look. "I-I'M SORRY! I didn't know-…! I mean-…!" he was out of it. He shook his head around and gapped to find the best word he should say. But Ieyasu was staring at him dumbly. "What-…?" he gulped.

"You know…" Ieyasu started with a small chuckle. "I'm straight."

"Y-yes…?" Yukimura nodded but didn't actually grasp the meaning of Ieyasu's statement.

"So… Well, you're cute; I give you that. But I didn't think you're an aggressive type, seriously…" he smiled kindly but there was a hint of blush on his cheek. Ieyasu lifted his hand and pointed somewhere Yukimura's eyes followed. The young kitten didn't really like the idea of it, he had a bad feeling but what else could he do? He watched as Ieyasu guided him and took quite a while to register everything in his mind. "But yeah… I'm quite flattered."

Yukimura blinked. Ieyasu smiled. Yukimura blinked again. Ieyasu started to feel uneasy. Yukimura blinked for the third time. Ieyasu gulped and tried to calm his heart down. Yukimura then drew his hand back to himself and held it in front of his chest. Ieyasu then smiled again and scratched his cheek awkwardly. They stayed that way for quite a while, trying to find an escape from this awkward moment. And when they said awkward, they meant it.

And then… Yukimura broke it with his louder-than-ever scream.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I didn't mean to touch your thing!" he jumped from Ieyasu and waved his hand around in panic. Only then Yukimura realized he had embarrass himself more than he already had. "I'M SORRYYYYYY!" and with that one last apologize, Yukimura departed from the scene with an unforgettable speed.

Once again, Ieyasu became the one left behind by the other. He gathered his remaining sense and pushed himself back up for the second time of the day. "Ah, I broke it," he pouted. Just like what he had predicted, the one he landed on when he fell was his poor mobile. So much for his luck, he bought it using his own money. "This is sucks-…" but then he fell into a deep silence, gazing toward the way the mysterious boy ran into. "Well, maybe not that sucks…"

He sighed but not because of exhaustion. His face were filled with a tender smile, but something that only could be called lust were mixed in it. "Man… that was my first kiss…" and that was how Tokugawa Ieyasu lost his first kiss in such a heroic way.

**TBC.**

* * *

><p>And that's it for the second chapter. I'm actually a fans of DateSana but everything works for me as long Yukimura is the uke. What do you think? Bad? Good? Please tell me in your review. And please no flame, I'm not really good with the heat.<p>

Oh, before I proceed with a deeper plot… I need to ask you, the reader, something. Who do you think should end up with Yukimura? Yes, it's always Masamune since they're the main pairing. But maybe I should change that with Ieyasu or Mitsunari as the lucky seme… They deserve some happy ending too! Well, everything will be decided by your vote. Please tell me in your review.

That's all. Thanks for reading.

**Rie**


	3. Plan 3

**Perverts in a Pocket**

**Title**: Perverts in a Pocket

**Pairing**: MasaYuki, IeYuki, MitsuYuki (All for UKE!Yuki)

**Genre**: Yaoi, Comedy, Friendship

**Summary**: A/U. Yukimura is a poor lonely boy. He decided to do a simple suicide but got a couple friends instead. But did he really need friends who kept looking for a chance to slip their hands into his pants?

**A/N: **I'm a bad writer! I'm a bad writer! Bad, bad, bad, bad! Please forgive me for the long update. I'm really sorry, I just can't find the right inspiration and time to finish the 3rd chapter. But now that I've finished it, I wonder exactly what took me so long… Anyway, here's the third chapter, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. And thanks for the review of the second chapter:

**xBunni: **Yeah, I think so too. We need more masayuki, ieyuki and mitsuyuki pairing! Thank you very much for your review, you made my day brighter when I read your review!

**Renix05: **Keiji and Motochika? No, they can't be Prince! Obviously, because I have something in store for them to put in the story. And yeah, they're totally "oh so sexily animated" too in my eyes! :XD

**birdzgoboom: **Hehehe, I hadn't actually planned to turn Yukimura into a depressed character, but it just happened to turn out that way as I write. I'm so happy you like it, here's the second chapter for you!

**Yoshino: **Thanks for waiting! I'm continuing it, you see? Now you will know what will happen to the cutie Yukimura! Have fun!

**YenY: **Thank you! I'm glad you love it so far. Yup, I think Yukimura's cute as well, I could barely resist his UKE charm.

**Takara: **Thank you very much for keep reading this fic! You've given me review for the first chapter and I'm really happy you write another one! I hope you'll enjoy the third chapter as well.

And that's all I could say for now. Time to hop straight into the story. Happy reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Plan 3: When Romeo Wears Eyepatch, Juliet Punches Kitten<strong>

Every Sunday, the arcade seemed like a nest packed with various colored chicks. People from places we couldn't remember to know came and filled the space up with no room to breath easily. The sound of music and running game were loud and clear, sometimes hurting the ears that had to listen to it. Lights and vibration shook the whole place. The arcade always became the right place for youngster to find a beat in their wavy life.

Usually, a type of person like Masamune would bang every game he found and stored his name on the top of highscore list. But sadly not this time. No matter how much droll he wasted looking at the new shooting game; not literally; all he could do was watching people stepping in front of him and stealing his stage. And that was ridiculously annoying. Even more with the fact that he had no reason and power to put his objection.

Again, for the nth time, Masamune pressed the button on his phone and dialed Ieyasu's number. It went through for the first time but the guy didn't pick it up. The rest of his call ended up with no result. Just what was that spikey doing! Here Masamune was, roasting his head with his boiling blood while that dude doing something that was supposed to be FUN. What a lucky guy! If that Monkey and Motochika didn't do something so stupid like this, Masamune surely would have his stare of fun too!

Pulling out his already empty wallet, Masamune cringed and waved it around playfully. It was filled with a couple sheet of money just yesterday and now all he had was coins and bills. God, he couldn't even buy the cheapest lunch at school with this piece of trash! And it was all thanks to those idiot guys, Keiji and Motochika.

Call it robbery or whatever they want, what they did was far from what Masamune had been taught about borrowing. They took his money when he took a shower last night, blame Ieyasu and Mitsunari for coming home late, and left only a piece of paper inside.

_Dear Masamune._

_We're borrowing you money for a moment. Don't you worry, we'll pay you back in no time.  
>Don't be stingy okay? Thanks!<em>

_Keiji and Motochika_

Now who in the world would call this 'BORROW'? They stole his money, for God's sake. And now Masamune had to suffer from it, spending his time like a Ronald McDonald's statue watching around with no obvious action.

"When I get them, they'll have their ass **roasted**!" Masamune gritted his teeth and hissed dangerously. "And what the hell is wrong with Ieyasu! Pick up your phone, **you idiot**!" he shouted at his own mobile, drawing some unwanted attention form his surrounding. Masamune noticed this and glared at them sharply. "The **hell** are you looking at!"

People scrambled away from him, sensing the heavy atmosphere and invincible warning sign above Masamune's head. Once again he looked at his phone and cursed. It was stupid of him to depend on a person like Ieyasu. He just wouldn't appear at the right time to lend him a hand, like now for example. Just what was he doing? He had never turning off his phone even when he was going to the gym. Except when he was running out of battery. But Ieyasu charged up his mobile just this morning before they left to the park.

Realizing that just standing around doing nothing would get him nowhere, Masamune frowned and ditched his place at the arcade. Since Ieyasu was out of reach and going to Mitsunari was out of question, the only thing left for him was going back to the dorm or hanging around at the dojo where Kojuuro was teaching. It was his dojo, actually, but he just had no responsibility and will to run it so he let Kojuuro do all the work.

Going to Kojuuro's place meant he would have to meet with his parents, so maybe this idea just had to wait. Masamune just had his day ruined he didn't need anyone to crush his only leftover of spirit. All he could do was go straight to the dorm. And when the day ended and those two idiots come back… his party would begin. What would he do with the two of them? Hang them on the tree in front of the dorm? That would be too easy; lack of fun and efforts. Maybe lock them up in the freezer in only their underpants? That would be funny for sure.

"**God**, what a way to spend my precious holiday…" he grumbled in annoyance. It was only noon and he had a lot of time to trash. "What can I do in the dorm? Playing games? Again… I've finished the last one."

Masamune sighed furiously and stomped his was back to the dorm. Summer would come soon and weather had been hotter than usual. Maybe the spring would end faster this year, nobody knew. It was raining just yesterday but now the sun was blazing hot like mad. Masamune winched and gazed up toward the sky, using his hand to block the heat and bright light from his vision. He was blinded for a moment but adjusted to the view in no time.

Summer… Time passed so fast he almost lost it. Last year he went back home at summer break. Normal family would have a party or at least spend their time together with the son who had rarely came home. But Masamune's family wasn't all that normal. They were busy, Kojuuro said to him one day. But that wasn't a reason. They just wanted to avoid him and refused to face him. God, just what was their problem? His dad worked like no tomorrow and somehow forgot to go back home. His mother left one day before his arrival for a meeting Masamune couldn't care to get a detail where. And then his brother, damn him for all he cared, departed the moment he stepped his feet at the front door.

The one eyed man growled at the memory. It was true that he never had a good relationship with his family, but it was all too much. Kojuuro was the only one who accompanied him in his summer break. But this time no was he would go back. Ieyasu and Mitsunari had the same idea in mind as well; nobody knew what the reason was, probably something similar with Masamune. They could just do something together or-…

Okay, now he sounded exactly like that spikey.

"**Okay**, that gives me a **Goosebumps**…!" Masamune shivered, despite the fact that he was literally grilled alive. "And what's with the heat? It is still spring, isn't it!" again he complained even with nobody by his side. The heat started to get into him, or maybe it was just the way he was. "Ugh, thank god they installed the new air conditioner last month. Might as well take a shortcut to the dorm, faster is better."

The black haired guy took a sharp turn at the first alley he encountered. He knew this town well, spending most of his time wandering around and marking his territory. He was born to be a leader and he had to start making his name known as early as possible. But still, some of those brainless curs somehow remained passive in using their healthy minds. Instead of giving up and letting him have an easier life, they kept blocking his view and challenged him into battles he would conquer in the end.

But it was still noon; the possibility of him meeting those low lives would be as thin as his wallet now. Maybe God didn't hate him that bad after all. And so, Masamune let his pace went slower for a moment and enjoyed the little comfort he may get from being protected by the shadow. The smell wasn't exactly kind for his nose but the lack of heat felt better for his head.

KLANG!

Masamune stopped on his track and straighten up his position. He put his guard up and observed his surrounding. The sound of metals and smell of blood was a little to close for his liking… The smell wasn't strong enough to be dangerous but he didn't like the idea of having a threat tailing him. Masamune gritted his teeth and smirked. As much as he didn't like it, the danger seemed to put his spirit back into place. He was excited now and there was no way he would be calm before finding the culprit or whoever it was.

"Hm… Seems like I might find a **good game** around after all."

Being trained by Kojuuro and samurai movies since he was a child, Masamune's moves were swift and fast. He made almost no sound in every step he took. Carefully, he pressed his body into the corner and glanced over his shoulder to get a look of the battle scene. The spirit inside him were flaming like mad, but his breath and muscles went completely dead to the world. His eye widened to the point where it might fall out of its socket.

"What the-…?" was all he could say. His mouth was gaping, not for breath but due to amazement.

Either it was the beauty or just his mind playing tricks on him… The scene in front of him could only be described as AWESOME. There he was, a mysterious guy with long brown hair, standing in the middle of the fallen like a breathless statue of Hercules. No, no… Hercules was all muscle, this guy looked even slimmer than him. He was shorter, Masamune could say just by looking at him. But despite being shorter, his power and aura didn't diminish even just the slightest bit. The elegance of strength and a touch of reality radiated around him…

Masamune felt as if he had found the long lost treasure, the one he had been looking for in the middle of endless desert. The guy woke something up inside him, the long awaited passion that had been buried inside him. This guy would be a challenge for him, something worthy… But the thought disappeared when he saw one of the bodies behind the attractive guy stood and grabbed the iron rod near him. Before he had a chance to swing it straight to the guy's head, Masamune dashed and shouted out loud.

"Look out!"

*_SnBs_*

Before we continue with Masamune's scene, it would be best for us to walk back to the point Yukimura ran away from Ieyasu's loving grip. Pushing aside the lack of 'loving' part and endless awkwardness of the moment, Yukimura drowned himself in his embarrassment and ran as fast as his feet allowed him to. His mind wondered around like a balloon with snapped string. Just what the hell was he doing?

First, he fell on top of a complete stranger… No, he might as well say that he was JUMPING straight into a stranger's embrace. That was totally unpredictable, the arrival of the man he meant. But he was so strong to hold him and his own weight. Yukimura wasn't thin and bonny, he got muscle and meat behind his clothes even though it was nothing compared to the one that guy had. Anyway… Second, he put both of them in an even more awkward situation by letting them fall and ki-…

Kiss…

God, he was kissing a complete stranger right on his mouth! But it was nothing compared to the next thing. He just touched another man's private part with his own hand and lived to tell the tale, not like he would spread the news around anyway. If only he had been more careful, everything might end differently. But the word 'easy' had never really occurred to him, which was sad. Why can't he have something good in his life just this one? His dream had been crushed right in front of his eyes in the worst and most ridiculous possible way.

His dream? Don't laugh, but he actually wanted to have a perfectly normal life, marrying a woman he loved and building a happy family like what he watched on TV when he was twelve. Never had he thought of a possibility of having his first kiss being stolen from him in such a way. Kissing a girl, that would be a whole different story. At least it was a girl. But what, or who, he kissed was a man! Even with his imagination there was no way he could change the whole shocking part of the incident.

"God, please forgive me! Please forgive me! It's because I want to do a suicide, isn't it? I know it's wrong but-…! But-…!" Yukimura pouted like a child while a part of himself wanted to cry for this stupidity. "This's unfair! I'm doing my best but it's always ended up as failure! It's always like this!" he shook his head in desperation and continued to run. "I'm so stupid, stupid, stu-…! GWAAAAAA!"

The last scream part was the result of his clumsiness. Being indulged in his frustration, Yukimura hadn't paying much attention to the road in front of him, moreover to notice an empty can he just stepped on. Yukimura fell face first to the wet hard ground beneath him and yelped out loud. The pain was even worse than when he fell before, maybe it was because he had someone to block his landing back then.

"Ow, ow, ow…! That's hurt!" the chocolate haired young man moaned, rubbing his throbbing forehead with a drip of tear flowing out of his eyes. "Ugh…!" he bit his lower lip, feeling hundreds kinds of curse on the tip of his tongue but couldn't let it out. He was frustrated and this accident didn't help him much. "Sasuke… Sasuke…!" Yukimura called out in the middle of his frustration.

Yukimura couldn't really decide what he should do next? Should he bite his hands off first to calm the ranging emotion inside his heart? Or should he bang his head to the nearest wall? My, everything sounded so tempting in such a situation. Yukimura sighed heavily, rubbing his chest where his heart was beating wildly. Maybe he was tired because of the whole great escape thing. He took a deep breath and held it inside his lung for a while but suddenly forced it back out.

The young man froze in his place, gaping like a carp inside a pond. He slid his fingertips over his chest, feeling the skin with his trembling hands. And then, as if a lightning bolt hit him from above, Yukimura's face turned pale as if someone tugged the plug and drained all the colors he had.

"My necklace-…!" his voice sounded as nothing but whisper. "It's gone!"

That wasn't possible. He could swear he felt it bumping against his chest as he was running around before. He must have dropped it when he felt just now. And where was he again? Yukimura glanced around and absorbed the whole surrounding into his vision. He was literally trapped in the middle of a dark alley. Yes, it was still noon; he could see the sunlight seeping through the crack between those tall buildings. How did he get here?

Well, he could wonder about that later.

Now, he must focus into finding his necklace. It was all he had now, his most precious treasure. That necklace was priceless, not because it was expensive or anything. When he was a child, Takeda Shingen gave it to him as a present for his birthday. He was very happy and promised Takeda to keep it safe no matter what happen. And Yukimua wasn't the type to break promises. It may seemed like a normal six coins tied together by a rope. But for him, it was his happiness and unforgettable memories tied together by the string of time.

"Where is it? Where is it?" Yukimura knelt and crawled to catch a glimpse of his treasure. It wasn't really small to begin with so of course it wouldn't be so hard to find it. He scanned the whole place thoroughly, making sure he didn't miss any spots and spaces. After a few trial and efforts, his frown turned into a genuine smile. There it was, his necklace was lying helplessly at the ground about 2 feet away from him.

"There you are!" he chirped cheerfully like a bird in the morning. "I thought I lost-…!" he didn't get to finish his sentence when a foot suddenly landed on top of his necklace. Yukimura startled, gazing up to find a couple guy glaring at him menacingly. This looked bad. For some reason, the lady of fortune teased him too much these days.

"What have he here?" the toughest looking guy smirked. "A kitten looking for his ball of yarn. This's not the right place for you to wander around, don't you think?"

"W-Well yeah, I think so…" Yukimura nodded awkwardly. "But could you please step aside for a moment? You're stepping on my necklace."

"Necklace?" the guy asked, his tone meant Yukimura was in a trouble already. He lifted his foot and looked down, and then staring back at Yukimura's face with a stupid frown. "This one?" he asked again and Yukimura innocently nodded. "What a pussy! Is this necklace really that important?" he barked, trampled Yukimura's roku-mon sen again and again with such brutal movement. "If it's really that important, ask you mommy to buy you a new one!"

"Stop it!"

Nobody knew where he got the strength and courage, but all Yukimura could see was red. Still, he was a reasonable man. Takeda taught him to become a man not ruled by negative emotion and use his brain before his fist to solve his problem. He clenched his lips and tightened his knuckle but made no actual movement. Talk, he had to talk through this before it went worse that what he expected it to be.

"Please, return it to me," he asked nicely.

"Make me."

And that was it. Yukimura tackled the guy down and tugged his necklace back from beneath the guy's feet. Even after the treatment it took, the necklace look mostly undamaged. Yukimura relieved the breath he had been holding in relief. If something happened to it he wouldn't know what to do. But it appeared that the necklace wasn't the only problem he had. The guys he just faced didn't really like the way he handled things just now. They looked fierce and dangerous before, but now Yukimura could read the invincible blinking warning sign pointing at them.

Yukimura stood up and waved his hand forward to calm the other side down but they wouldn't have it. The first man made his move first and stole the first punch on Yukimura's face. The young man stumbled from the sudden force he took and felt the corner of his lips tore. Really, why couldn't it ended with just a handshake like in manga?

Even though he hated it, Yukimura knew he didn't have much choice to take. Takeda gave him a special training and told him to use it only to protect himself, or maybe some special occasion. And this one seemed to be one of the conditions to get the approval. Yukimura wiped the blood away from his mouth and straightened his posture. He looked around quickly, searching for any weapon he could get. A long stick would be preferable, the one he could swing around and use to hit his enemy from long range. But seeing that it was too much to hope for, Yukimura decided to give it a go with just with hands and legs.

If Sasuke saw it, he would laugh at him for sure. Yukimura hadn't done much training since Sasuke went for his study, moreover after the disappearance of his parents. But maybe he hadn't get all that rusty. Yukimura was still able to control his punches and speed, gathering his strength and releasing it at the right time. He took two men down in about 1 minute after the fight began, only three left. The third guy he fought with was proven to be harder than the last two, given the fact that he was using weapon to attack him. Yukimura dodged most of the strike and kicked him on the stomach before he suffered from sever wound.

The two other guys didn't give him much challenge but they were still managed to give him one or two good punches. After some extra efforts, all of Yukimura's untitled enemies were lying on the ground breathlessly, not literally of course.

"Ouch…" he winched. "The last punch was really hurt," he said, rubbing his jaw gently to check for any damage. It was nothing serious but the pain was there for him to feel. It would leave a mark for sure. "At least my necklace is okay…"

Preoccupied by his roku-mon sen, Yukimura didn't realize that one of the guys had scrambled back to his feet and grabbed the weapon the third guy had discarded. The only warning he got was a shout from behind from someone he had never met.

"Look out!"

Yukimura spun around and saw the shadow of his attacker. Realizing that he was at the disadvantage side and didn't have enough time to defend himself, Yukimura shut his eyes tight and waited for the pain that was never come. He kept waiting for about 5 second before peeling his eyelids open. It seemed he was saved again by a mysterious figure. Yukimura gulped and saw the mysterious dark haired man in front of him. Was he the one who helped him?

"Ah…" he started, looking for a right word to say. The guy with eyepatch huffed and glanced down to face him, kicking the helpless guy mercilessly for one last time. "Thank you for helping me."

"Helping you? Don't you think you misunderstood something?" the black haired guy chuckled like an evil character from an old anime. Yukimura watched him awkwardly and waited for an explanation from the other man. Why would he save him if he didn't want to help him? "I did it for myself."

"What do you mean…?"

The man didn't answer him right away and walked even closer to him. "I saw you just now… and I felt it. The **passion**, the **excitement**… It's been a long time since I experience such a wave inside me. You're no ordinary guy, huh?" he once again laughed and Yukimura got a bad feeling inside his gut. "You're interesting, the way you stood there after beating these guys told me something I couldn't describe just yet. But I know better…"

Yukimura nodded even with nothing to agree with. Actually, he just disagree with the whole thing happened to him. And to increase his discomfort, his savior started to scare him slowly but surely. Maybe it was the right time to step back and flee. He already said this thanks so it wouldn't be rude of him to leave immediately.

He was just about to turn around when a gentle but firm hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him straight into the man's chest. Yukimura's nose bumped into the man's expensive-looking blue shirt and he gazed up to look straight into his cloudless black eye. "**The name's** Date Masamune," the guy introduced himself like a cool guy he was. "From the moment I saw you, I know it was **fate**," that sounded cheesy and flirty but Yukimura couldn't bring himself to laugh, only twitch a little. Masamune wiped the oozing blood on Yukimura's lips and smiled so sweetly it was sickeningly hazardous. "And for you know, I will never let anything interesting get away from my sight. **You're mine**, **Kitten**," he liked Yukimura's blood on his finger seductively.

Okay, that sounded totally flirty and dangerous. Another weird and hostile creature appeared in Yukimura's life. And somehow Yukimura knew this wouldn't be the end of it.

* * *

><p>I don't really know what to say, but... that's all for now. I'm not really sure if it's good or bad, I'll leave it for you guys to decide. And again, I did try my best so I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please share you thought about it with me, it'll be a huge help for me to improve myself and the story. And same as before, the question's still valid. Who should end up with Yukimura in the end? Masamune? Ieyasu? Or Mitsunari?<p>

And again, thanks for reading! Please review!

**Rie**


	4. Plan 4

**Perverts in a Pocket**

**Title**: Perverts in a Pocket

**Pairing**: MasaYuki, IeYuki, MitsuYuki (All for UKE!Yuki)

**Genre**: Yaoi, Comedy, Friendship

**Summary**: A/U. Yukimura is a poor lonely boy. He decided to do a simple suicide but got a couple friends instead. But did he really need friends who kept looking for a chance to slip their hands into his pants?

**A/N**: Hello, this's Rie here...Sorry for the long wait. This's the fourth chapter, even longer than before. Please forgive me for any error, I'm just a learning girl. :) For those who gave me reviews for the last chapter...

**Takara**: He he he, I save your day? Don't be silly; you're the one who save my day by reviewing. I don't really like BasaCharaX OC so I decide to make a story like this, especially with Yukimura on the plate. Hehehe, This's the third chapter for you.

**Rosette1811**: SasuYuki? I love it too, Master and Servant forbidden love. XD Sasuke will appear in the story later, but I don't know whether I should make him a candidate for out princess or not. Perhaps we should see it later. But for now, please enjoy Ieyasu and Yukimura and Masamune and Mitsunari! Oh, read the third chapter please

** newbie. happy. yeah.1**: Thank you for reviewing! A lot of people seem to love MasaYuki so much! We'll see how it'll end up later, but for now please enjoy the third chapter!

**Guest**: Whoa! Really? You love it? You're not lying? Thank you! You make me blush, you know that? As the punishment for a bad child like you, I will… give you this! Here's the third chapter, you have to read it! Tell me later what you think, okay? Enjoy!

**Ferin J. Raten**: Now this's what I'm talking about long review. I like Mitsunari as well, playing him from time to time in SBSH since he's so 'OMG, COOL WITH THOSE FLASHES AND SPEED AND MOVEMENT AND WOOOOWWW'! But my favorite remain Yukimura XD I'll see what I can do with my spelling and grammar, like, learning more and more. Therefore, please enjoy the story while I'm learning and give me your opinion! Here's the third chapter!

And so, to all the readers that aren't mentioned above, please enjoy the story!  
>And before I forget, Sengoku Basara and it's character do not belong to me, they belong to CAPCOM (sadly...). And that's all. Jump straight into the fourth chapter!<strong><br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plan 4: Mr. Crow, Humpty Dumpty is Falling Down<strong>

"**You're mine, Kitten**."

Yukimura was completely lost; either he heard it wrong or that Masamune guy really said something embarrassing. From his experience in eavesdropping; accidentally; couple's conversations and flirts, those lines he just heard were supposed to be directed to girls. And judging from his appearance and properties in every region of his body, he was undoubtly 100% male. And it hadn't changed the last time he checked.

Even though Yukimura was starting to turn into a sweaty mess, Masamune's appeared to be calm as windless sea. His expression remained the same, nothing changed from the time he said his so-called confession. People would call this situation as calm before storm, which meant the following scene wouldn't be pretty like jewels. Yukimura gulped, squirming slightly to get further away from Masamune. The man's gaze starting to make him lose his cool, not that he had it to begin with.

Seconds passed… One minute passed… And now it turned into two minutes without any change. Yukimura now felt jumpy all over, the tension was too heavy for him. The atmosphere was getting even stranger for his liking. Maybe it was the right time for him to go, yeah this time for sure. But the question was… how? What was he supposed to do? With Masamune practically blocked his only way out by gripping his wrist like no tomorrow.

Yukimura tried to tug his hand, slowly but surely with his strength playing it's role. But Masamune too had his own share of power and countered Yukimura's movement by pulling it even harder. It was like a tug-of-war, only with Yukimura's now bruising arm as the rope. Just what was this guy problem? Was he trying to break Yukimura's hand or something? If something did really happen to his flesh and bone; like it was snapped or the skin shredded; would he be so kind enough to pay for his treatment? Because surely, the poor lad couldn't afford to pay any doctor a visit anytime soon.

"Excuse me, I think you're hurting me…" Yukimura put a lot of effort to sound polite enough, even with his opponent wasn't exactly the picture of politeness. "My hand's kind of throbbing, I would appreciate it if you would be kind of to release-…"

"I'm not 'YOU', I have a **name**. It's Masamune."

The brown head's eyes twitched slightly. "Masamune-dono," he granted Masamune's wish and hopped that it would help him with his great escape plan. "Please let go of my hand, I'm starting to lose the feel of it-… WHOA!"

So he did miscalculate something, Yukimura had never been good in math so why should he even bother. The grip did loosen a little, which was enough for Yukimura to draw a comforting breath, but Masamune's face appeared to be so close in a second. Yukimura was shocked and unprepared for such a feast; he jumped on his feet and dropped his necklace. Some people said that screaming sometimes helped you to push your fear and discomfort into more acceptable level. But it surely didn't serve its purpose in the mean time.

'_He blushed…! __**This's gonna be fun**__~,_' Masamune hummed inside his head, chuckling softly so Yukimura couldn't realize his amusement more than what needed. "Easy, **Kitten**. Isn't it rude to know my name but not the opposite?"

"N-name? Right…" the younger lad gulped and nodded. Of course, that was rude of him to forget telling his own name. After all, no matter how uncomfortable the treatment he had been given for a while now by Masamune, the said man did give his name to Yukimura. So of course he had to do the same. As for the reader, Yukimura was a naive guy with his own theory so it was predictable of him to do so, even if it sounded… well, stupid. "My name's-… HYAAAAA!"

"WHAAAAA-…?" Masamune failed to suppress his expression and jumped back on reflex. Something fast just brushed his feet and that was fucking shocking! It looked like Yukimura also felt it since he screamed first and pushed himself back as hard as he could. Both of them were now stared at each other dumbly, asking the other opinion about what passed through them just now. "A rat, **maybe**…?" he shrugged his shoulder.

Right, Date Masamune screamed like a girl and jumped after being ambushed by a scary and mighty rat warrior! Such a story would turn into a legend, a laughable one.

Even as rude as it sounded like, Yukimura just had to use this chance to send himself away from Masamune. He wasn't all that dangerous and threatening after a couple minutes of conversation, but still Yukimura just couldn't take any risk. Not with his messed up life on stake… To hell with people who said he had nothing else to lose, he still had his life to hold so maybe he just had to listen to his heart. Judging for all that accident that had been bestowed upon him, God had surely grown tired watching him with his suicide mission. Maybe it was time to go back to the start line, naming protect his life.

With his mind been divided into 50-50, still unable to decide which would be better to continue, Yukimura tiptoed further from Masamune and readied himself for a turbo dash. He bent his knee and tapped his palm on the ground a couple time. Hm… That was weird. Yukimura unlocked his focused gaze from Masamune and looked down on the empty cement beneath him. He was especially sure he dropped his necklace there. Where did it go? Did he kick it by accident?

Yukimura swung his head from left to right but there was nothing other than the slightly twitching victim of Masamune's kicks, and of course Yukimura's martial arts. It was ridiculous. How in the world did he lose something he just found? The necklace disappeared, which was impossible. But it wasn't there, not below his feet, not behind Masamune, not under the huge trashcan near them… So where could it be?

Ghost? No, Yukimura did believe that spirits and unexplainable creation of God existed, but only at night. The sun was still high, so of course ghost was out of question.

"What are you **doing**?" Yukimura gazed up only to meet Masamune's sweat-drop look.

"My necklace, it's gone again," the young man explained, still panic raided his heart like unwelcome terrorist. "Masamune-dono, did you see my necklace? I dropped it not long ago, when you surprised me by moving closer all of a sudden. It's a roku-mon sen necklace; six coin tied together with a rope. The coin was about this big and-…" before he could finish his sentence, a glint of gold caught his eyes and lured his vision into the so-called culprit. "THAT'S IT!"

Masamune opened his mouth but no voice came out in time as Yukimura ran from his side toward the one who was holding his treasure. A white crow was hanging quietly above the railing of a second-floor building, watching them cautiously with a thread of rope pinched between its beaks. Yukimura stopped right below the place where that bird was resting, asking the bird politely to give his necklace back. Masamune was amused; either that guy was stupid for talking to a brainless bird so seriously or naive enough to believe that a raven would actually understand what he was saying.

"Crow-san, please give my necklace back," Yukimura begged as he bowed his head. When he lifted it again, the bird was no longer there. "What the-…?" While Yukimura was busy with his request, the white crow flew away from the location with Yukimura's necklace. "W-WAIT, PLEASE WAIT A MINUTE!"

And with that, Yukimura left the scene to catch the bird. All that left was Masamune, all by himself standing in the dark alley with his prey escaped successfully… Wait, white crow? All the time he lived in this city, there was no crow with color other than black that took residence near here. No one except…

"Great, not even knowing his name…" Masamune sighed furiously like a lion losing its meal. He scratched the back of his head and frowned at the way Yukimura and that crow went to. "**Way to go**, Mitsunari."

*_SnBs_*

After a long was of turmoil and suffering, and also a terrific fall down the deep slope, Yukimura at last managed to catch up with the crow fair and square. It took a lot of efforts but at least he was able to find it in the end. The problem was that the crow was now calmly standing on the third branch of a tree. Yukimura had never really learned bird's language, but the way that crow was looking at him felt like an indescribable insult. Being mocked by a bird was somehow unpleasant, if you ask him.

The tree wasn't exactly that tall, but the recent incident that was involving a tree awakened his doubt for a moment. It wasn't a good idea to play around near its familiar for the time being. But the thought about his necklace made everything even harder and complicated. He couldn't just leave him there; so much possibility could happen to it while he was gone. And it was the reason why he went though all those trouble to arrive there.

"What should I do…?"

Should he climb it? No, remembering the incident before turned out to be an instant kill to such an idea. He could fall down again like before, now with nobody to catch him. And even if somebody really did miraculously catch him, should the same thing happened again, he wasn't sure what would happen to his consideration about forgetting his suicide plan. But if he didn't climb it, the necklace wouldn't be back to him.

Just how did things become so complicated?

"Crow-san, please give it back. I promise I'll give you something in return," Yukimura sighed in defeat. The white crow tilted his head; its beak still guarding the necklace with no actual will to release it; considering the offer Yukimura gave it. It was as if the animal took it seriously and asked him what he could possibly spare. "I, um… Maybe I could give you…" now that was the hardest part. What else did he have anyway? "… A thanks, maybe?"

The crow stabbed him with its unforgiving stare, which was painful enough for Yukimura to pitying himself. Seriously, this crow was an admirable opponent, despite it being an animal. But one couldn't take an animal not seriously; it could be a flaw, which would end up as a defeat in oneself. Maybe everything was destined to end in a battle. No matter how ridiculous it may be, if the crow really asked him to fight him, then Yukimura would gladly accept the challenge.

But first, lets start by thinking about how he should fight. Against people, he had his hand and feet that he could use to land a couple blows. But against a bird with wings? Moreover the bird was now sitting on top of a tree, waiting for his decision in every passing second. That wasn't fair. Yukimura would be sent to hospital first before he managed to punch that crow in the air. Talk about a head-dive down to the earth…

Okay, first thing to do, look for a weapon. What weapon should he use? He was now standing at the end of a forest; nature could offer him lots of choices to take. A twig? No, it would be futile to be used to attack. Leaves…? If he wanted to burn down the tree using dry leaves, maybe that would work. A rock… That was it! He could use the rock to throw the crow! It sounded painful and cruel but at least the bird wouldn't die just from a knock-… Maybe just passed out.

"I'm very sorry, Crow-san, but it has to be done… Please forgive me," Yukimura took a deep breath and picked up the rock near his feet. He closed his eyes and took a couple steps back, positioned himself for the best angle possible. One strike… One strike and it would be over. "Here we go-…!"

"Just what in the hell do you think you're doing?" ask a cold voice behind him. The next thing Yukimura knew was someone cruelly pulling his long hair hard enough to draw tears out of his eyes. Yukimura shouted in pain and dropped the rock, flailing his hand everywhere to get away from his attacker.

"Aw! Ouch, I'm sorry!" he shouted like a child, pressing his fingertips over the hand that grabbed a fistful of his hair. He may get bald if this continue and couldn't allow that to happen! "Please, forgive me! I'm sorry, sorry, sorry-…!" the person behind him at last removed his grip from Yukimura's hair. The young lad sighed in relief, a few drips of tear already made its way out from the corner of his eyes. "That's hurt…"

The voice asked again, this time sounded even more menacing than before. "Explain, what are you doing here?" Yukimura sobbed quietly for a second and then lifted his gaze up. In front of him, a man with slender figure stood tall and mighty like a sturdy warrior. He was blessed with sharp grey eyes, clear and cloudless like polished gems. The one that left the lasting impression on Yukimura's mind was his hair. Every strand of it was painted in stainless silver color. Either it was natural or he dyed it, Yukimura couldn't tell. The way he styled it was also unique, like he combed it all front to form a sharp inverter pyramid. "Answer me," he ordered with a voice like a commander.

"Y-yes…!" Yukimura quickly fixed his position and knelt in front of him. To tell the truth, he was scared since this man looked all cold and hard like a blade. One wrong move and he would be sliced into two pieces of dead meat. Then he would end up as the crow's food, and that would be sad. "Um… I'm sorry. I have an important necklace that was a gift rom the most important person in my past. I dropped it on my way before and the white crow over there picked it up and refused to give it back. I chased it all the way here to take it back with me but the crow refused to let it go. Therefore I chose my last decision to fight it to win my necklace back-..."

"Yoshitsugu," the guy called and the white crow flew straight into his waiting hand. He opened his palm and the bird obediently placed the necklace on it. "Here," he dropped it toward Yukimura's fumbling fingers and stroked the crow before signaling it to leave.

Yukimura was mesmerized by the way that man handling the crow. He looked like a professional. And the crow was named Yoshitsugu… Wait, did that meant that this man over here was the owner of that crow? If that was the case, then what Yukimura did just now was completely unforgivable! "Ah… I'm sorry, I have no intention to harm your crow…"

The man looked down and stared at Yukimura's brown pair. "It's not my crow."

The brown haired teen wondered and asked, even tough he knew it wasn't his place to question thing. Sadly, his curiosity got the best of him. "Um… It's not your crow… But, are you the one who name it? It seems like the crow is really attached to you."

"Yoshitsugu is my friend."

"Is that so? So it's name is Yoshitsugu-dono…" Yukimura nodded absent-mindlessly. "And if I may know, what is your name?" he continued and the man replied him by a glare. Yukimura flinched, maybe he should introduce himself first before asking other to do so. "My name is Sanada Yukimura, it's a pleasure to meet you," he said, pushing himself back to his feet and bowed his head to complete the introduction. "And thank you very much for you help, I really appreciate it-…"

The moment Yukimura moved back to straight position, the world around him spun fast like the wheel had been turned. Yukimura lost his footing and flew straight downward, unable to hold his balance from the sudden spin. He was sure he would land hard face first on the ground this time, but thanks to a pair of strong hand that was holding him somehow gently around his waist, he was save from any harm.

"What's wrong? Hey, are you alright?" the man sounded a little panic, shaking Yukimura's limp body carefully.

"I'm…" Yukimura gathered all his remaining strength to say the very last word that crossed in his mind. "… hungry…" and then he fainted. But not before hearing the man said a loud 'are you serious?' protest that left Yukimura smiled shyly.

*_SnBs_*

"Um… Is it really okay for me to eat all of this? It looks expensive… I won't be able to afford it," Yukimura wiped the droll from his mouth before it could roll down his chin and drip into the table. That would be improper. In front of him, five plates of food had been presented for him to devour. Chocolate cake, Strawberry tart, Blueberry muffin, Apple pie, and last but not least DANGO. How did this man know he like sweets, especially dango, this much?

"Just shut up and eat," the man commanded and Yukimura awkwardly obeyed. Being ordered to eat a lot of delicious food was a rare treat and it would be a waste to let such an occasion go. But still, Yukimura couldn't just accept someone's kindness without any gratitude.

"Ah…" he mumbled after swallowing a round ball of dango down his throat. "I haven't know your name… Um…"

"Ishida Mitsunari, now shut it up," Mitsunari replied uninterestedly as sipping the coffee from his cup. Yukimura didn't have coffee in his list of favoritism; it left such a foul taste in his mouth. But a lot of people seemed to favor this drink and so he wondered what could be the reason. But asking another question, especially an unimportant kind, at Mitsunari now could just be a bad idea. If Mitsunari said he should shut up, than he would shut up. "When's the last time you eat?"

"H-huh?" Yukimura paused for a moment to confirm that it was really Mitsunari who was asking. "I think yesterday afternoon… Or maybe yesterday morning, I don't really remember."

Mitsunari sipped his drink again quietly and placed the cup down on the table, looking at his watch afterward to check on time. Yukimura waited like a good puppy for another question. Sensing that maybe another one wouldn't come again soon, he took his fork again and sliced the Chocolate cake that was drenched in syrup. "Why not eating regularly?" Mitsunari folded his hand in front of his chest, clearly looking for an answer.

Yukimura halfheartedly dropped his fork back to the table; only to decide to leave it stabbed the cake at last. "I don't have money…" his reply didn't satisfy Mitsunari enough so he thought maybe the guy wanted him to tell the tale of his life. Better make it short before he changed his mind, then. "So… My parents left me with a lot of debt when I was 14, so I have to work hard to keep on living. It wasn't easy but I managed to survive until now. But then I got fired because the head of the Construction Company found out that I was underage. And so… I don't know what else to do and I decided to…"

"To?" Mitsunari raised his eyebrows. Yukimura did the same, so Mitsunari really did interested.

"So… I decide to do a suicide."

"You what?" the tone of Mitsunari's voice exclaimed that he wasn't that impressed with Yukimura's decision about ending his life. Yukimura didn't really know the man but he could tell that Mitsunari thought he should have done better that ended up with a knife in his gut.

"I've tried to kill myself a couple times… Two times, to be exact. But it always ended up in failure. So I thought maybe God didn't approve my plan and maybe I should have been strong enough to fight this battle. A man should fight for himself until the end, that's what Oyakata-sama told me when I was young. And I've failed him, I think…" Yukimura just realized his mistake now and lowered his head slowly in shame. How could he forget about it? Oyakata-sama had never teach him about giving up in life… Now he surely had made him disappointed.

Mitsunari watched Yukimura's spirit dropped into the pitiable zone and sighed wearily. "Yeah… You're an idiot," the words strike as more than just a poke at Yukimura's already wounded pride. "But maybe I, too, am an idiot," he continued. "I've been betrayed too when I was an ignorant child. Like you, I've always fought my way to reach the top and sometimes ended up in vain," he foretold the story with a melancholy look on his face. "But giving up is not a choice, that's what you should remember. If you give up, than all of your efforts all this time mean nothing."

It wasn't what Yukimura had expected. Mitsunari was lecturing him, not snapping at him for being an idiot who was cowardly enough to look for a fast way out from his trouble. That certainly wasn't something Yukimura thought he would hear, especially from a total stranger he just met not 30 minutes ago. Mitsunari understood his pain as he also experienced the probably similar experience as he was in the past. He wouldn't draw any conclusion without an actual proof, but in the mean time it wouldn't hurt to think that at last someone was able to stand by his side to encourage him, not draining his spirit down.

Mitsunari's words were something he had been waiting all this time.

"Mitsunari-dono," Yukimura's eyes were glassy from happy tears. He quickly bowed his head at Mitsunari who now wondered why in the hell did he even bother to share his past with his person. "I, Yukimura, am really thankful for your words of advice. Should my heart ever fail me to rise up again, I shall remember your words like Oyakata-sama's."

"Don't bother, you should just forget about it!" the white haired man shook his head and waving his hand. He himself was shocked about how easily he let such information slipped from his lips. This guy could make him let his guard down so easily it was painful to accept. "Just…! Eat your food quickly and don't leave anything behind… And no more talking."

Yukimura smiled cheerfully and appreciated Mitsunari's kindness and by continuing his previous action. Mitsunari did look like a hard type to deal with, being cold-looking and hard shape of speech that left no space for people to question. But after a while, he seemed kind and open enough if he knew where and where he should speak. It was like playing with water. If you pour it right into the glass on the right time, it will fill the glass perfectly. But if you missed it, either the place or the amount of it, the water could spill and caused a mess.

Maybe this day wasn't so bad, after all.

"Break news," the TV on the cafe where Yukimura and Mitsunari was eating broke the peaceful silence with its loud volume. Yukimura, still chewing on his food, had his interest perked up by the large blinking letter on the screen. "A fire appeared at Hikiyama Apartment and caused a lot of commotion from people's nearby. The cause of the incident is still unknown. None of the residents of the apartment were harmed. The firefighters were now trying to secure the place that was devoured by-…"

The fork on Yukimura's hand fell to the floor and produced a clacking noise. Mitsunari, who was finished with his coffee, glanced up from his book and wondered what was wrong with Yukimura. "What is it?" he asked.

"It can't be…" Yukimura whispered in disbelief. "That my home on the news!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okaaay, that's all for the fourth chapter. I'm sorry for asking this again, but please tell me what you think. Is it good, is it bad, is it what? Your review will be a lot of help for me to continue so please review. Pretty please~ :)<strong>

**Anyway, the question is still same. Who should end up with Yukimura? Masamune, Ieyasu, Mitsunari? Which one? Or do you have another person you'd like to promote here? Sasuke got one voice before, one also interested in Motochika.  
><strong>

**And so, I'll see you later in the next chapter!  
><strong>

**Rie  
><strong>


	5. Plan 5

**Perverts in a Pocket**

**Title**: Perverts in a Pocket

**Pairing**: MasaYuki, IeYuki, MitsuYuki (All for UKE!Yuki)

**Genre**: Yaoi, Comedy, Friendship

**Summary**: A/U. Yukimura is a poor lonely boy. He decided to do a simple suicide but got a couple friends instead. But did he really need friends who kept looking for a chance to slip their hands into his pants?

**A/N**: Hello again, Rie's here with the 5th chapter. Another long wait from me, yes? I'm so sorry, please forgive me! I'm a slow writer; it takes me such a long time even just to get the best idea to continue the story. But now the 5th chapter is here! Thank you for everyone who gives me review in the previous chapter. I'm kind of surprised about how many readers like this story… I'm giving my special thanks to:

**R0W0G**

**Takara**

**Rosette1811**

**SpeedDemon01**

**Felicia**

**Ferin J. Raten**

**Guest**

**otoha komachi**

**PastaLuver13561**

I'd like to give you my reply as usual but I just figured that lots of you might prefer to jump straight into the story… But I'm very grateful for your review, really. And I'd seriously consider your advices and opinions that you've included in your review. About the vote, ending, pairing… I'll consider every one of it. So please, for now enjoy the story. And for everyone else I didn't include in the list above, please enjoy the story I've wrote as well. Ciao!

* * *

><p><strong>Plan 5: Attention! Spring is way HOTTER than Summer!<strong>

Ieyasu swung his legs one after another, scratching the back of his head lazily while preoccupying his mind with task at hand. In his grip, his dead phone laid without any movement. Yeah, he learnt it at school long ago that his mobile had been included as lifeless thing, which meant it wouldn't have any characteristic of living being. But what he was talking about was how his phone wouldn't be able to be used anymore. It wasn't cheap either, by the way.

Unintentionally, his brain led him to a certain memory that brought a sign passing his parted lips. That kiss…

The spikey haired young man shook his head wildly like a wet dog drying its fur. There was a hint of blush sprayed across his face, showing that the memory had been kind of embarrassing. Yet, it was pleasing as well somehow. Ieyasu drew his hand toward his lips and used his fingertips to trace its surface. The feeling still lingered there, its not that vivid but still noticeable. His awkward first kiss with a man… no, his very first kiss.

No matter with whom it was, it didn't change the fact that his lips were no longer virgin.

"Argh, c'mon! Stop acting like a teenage girl in love, Ieyasu!" he scolded himself silly. Even with his voice pressed to the minimum volume, people who were able to catch a glimpse of his words turned around and raised an eyebrow at him. "Um…" the said man coughed to clear his throat and shame.

When those stares faded and disappeared, Ieyasu retreated from his standing location and continued his journey back to the dorm. There wasn't much he could do to begin with, moreover with nobody by his side. The only choice he had was to go back immediately and spend the very last hour of his holiday with his books. And that was boring… Really, could this day become any sucker than this? Just what did he do yesterday to encounter such misfortune?

Well, not everything happened today was misfortunes though. To take an example, the kiss he shared with that boy-… Okay, enough! How could such a thing kept appearing in his mind? He was supposed to forget about it, not framing it in the center of his brain and peeking at it once in a while! What, did that FATEFUL accident affect him this much?

'_Ridiculous! Stupid!_' Ieyasu knocked his temple with his knuckle lightly. _'Stop acting like this, myself! You're disgracing the name of Tokugawa family! Well… not that I care that much, maybe I'm exaggerating things,'_ he peered over nothing with a forced chuckle.

"Man… I'm going to become 18 next year; it's kinda obvious that I'll at least lose my first kiss soon… But not with a boy, dammit," he grumbled, this time making sure it was barely a whisper so people wouldn't hear him. "Well, at least I got a good looking one-… now God, what is wrong with me? I'm straight…"

"Hey, have you heard?" a kid next to him bounced in excitement. "There's a huge fire burning at Hikiyama Apartment!"

"What? It's very near, right? I want to see it!" the other brat squealed and both of them took off to see the show that was being presented by nature.

Fire? What fire? How come he hadn't heard anything about it? Hikiyama Apartment… That rundown building which could barely able to stand the next shake of earthquake? Not many people lived there from what Ieyasu heard, but still someone took residence there. It wasn't all that far from his location. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to see how things were going on there, since he had nothing else to do at times. And so there he went, going straight toward the scene without knowing what he may encounter later.

*_SnBs_*

Date Masamune cursed furiously, scrubbing the annoying stain on his shirt. His blue color had been tainted by something more than dust. Red blood from those weaklings… Just thinking about it made Masamune fuming.

Not long after that mysterious kitten disappeared, a new wave of disturbance came to hamper him. Since his mood was somehow unstable, he thought maybe letting this one passed by wouldn't be all that bad. But when they stupidly threatening him for money, Masamune's patience scattered to pieces. They woke the sleeping dragon up, merciless flame of justice they would get. Seeing bunch of weaklings acting all that mighty made him want to puke.

"Ck… **Great**. Keiji and Motochika are so down for this…" he growled. What Keiji and Motochika's part in this, he didn't really know. It wasn't really their fault for this part of unfortune, but there was nobody else to blame other than them. After all, if it weren't for them taking his money away, all of this shitty occurrence wouldn't happen. He would still be playing around at the arcade and kicking names down from the high score list.

But if he did staying in the arcade… then it would be impossible to find that jewel in the dumpster.

The embodiment of pure strength and elegance in battle… That young man with long cocoa hair; waving around like an unbound sheet of ribbon... It took everything he got not to get excited just by remembering. His blood was roaring with such hunger. It wasn't like he saw how the fight was going from the beginning, but the aftermath told him more than enough. He may only have one eye, but his vision would never tell him lies.

Talk about his vision, was it just him or there really was a suspiciously huge smoke floating up to the sky? Judging from the shape, amount, and of course the noise around him… It would be wise of him not to take this as a mere garbage scorching. Just how many pound of garbage should be collected to produce that kind of smoke? Anyway, if it really weren't garbage that was currently being incinerated, that meant a building would be a better guess.

Wait, a building? Seriously?

"**Geez**, this day surely is a messed up one. Glad to see I'm not the only one to think so," Masamune sighed with his hands crossed. His comment did sound a little unpleasant to hear but why should he spruce his words when nobody was listening. "Hm… Should I check it out-…? Huh? That's…" Masamune's voice trailed off the moment he saw a familiar-looking spiky hair passed across the street. "IEYASU?!"

Masamune repeated his friend's name over and over but the said guy didn't even spare him a glance or even stopping for a moment. He kept running further away and ignoring Masamune's call. "The hell's that guy **problem**?!" Masamune's barked, stomping his feet like a mad man. It was really the passing cars' fault, but in Masamune's eye this kind of thing should be blamed on someone like Ieyasu. It seemed irrational but it was his way of thinking. "When someone talks to you, you listen to him! **Damn it**! Hey, Ieyasu!"

And so he went, doing his best to catch up with his so-called friend. And their destination? Obviously the burned-down building where Sanada Yukimura took residence…

*_SnBs_*

"My home-…! I have to go!" Yukimura pushed his chair back and was about to leave when he suddenly stopped. He turned to face Mitsunari and bowed to him. "Thank you very much for your help! I'm very grateful but I have to go now! Please forgive my rudeness!" without giving Mitsunari a chance to reply, Yukimura straightened his body and quickly running out of the café.

Mitsunari was stunned by the way Yukimura spoke to him. Not because it was polite and humble, but because the younger man spoke so fast he could barely catch the meaning of his words. The platinum haired man glanced over the TV screen and watched the remaining news about the fire. The picture showed exactly how many parts of the building that had been devoured by the merciless flame. That old apartment… '_So that was the reason why he ran away,_' Mitsunari nodded lightly to himself.

Taking a very last look at the door Yukimura just passed through, Mitsunari lifted his book back to read the continuation of the story he was interested in. The plot was unpredictable and deep, yet it was also exciting and addicting. The protagonist was a naïve idiotic boy, but he did have his own plus point. Let us just said he was clever in his own way. He always managed to stood back up after reaching the bottom, refusing to give up even when the situation clearly pushing him down.

A polite boy who always did his best in everything… Now who did this character resembled actually?

For some reason, the picture of the main character kept disappeared from his mind, being replaced by a certain someone he just met not long ago. The person who left him to go back to his home which was currently being devoured by flames. And why was that? Was it because he shared a similar experience with him? That couldn't be the reason. Mitsunari wasn't a person who would easily sympathize with other… His appearance? No, that was ridiculous. No matter where he looked, that boy named Sanada Yukimura could not be mistaken as a girl. Except for his long hair-…

Wait, Keiji also had long hair but he just couldn't care less about him.

And exactly why should he strain his brain to think about such a thing? It was unbelievable! Mitsunari shut his book close and placed it softly on the table, doing his best not to throw it to the wall in the process. He glued both of his hands together and pinched his nose bridge using his middle fingers. He kept acting out of his character for quite a while now. First, it was totally not like him for being interested in someone. Second, that man is a guy so why should he even think about being interested? And third… why would a man's name keep floating around inside his mind if he really didn't care…?

"Gaahh, this is frustrating!" he slammed his hand down into the table and broke the silence inside the café.

Mitsunari took another look at the TV. The same news once again appeared on the screen, still the same topic about the fire. Was it really that serious? Yukimura went back there in such a rush, but for what? From what he had seen, that building would be nothing but debris after it was over. And judging from the size of the fire, a solo person would be not much help. It would be dangerous and troublesome if he did something stupid.

But would he really do something stupid?

Well, maybe he would. It was Yukimura he was talking about here.

Moreover, why won't that name leave his head, for God's sake?!

"Okay, I'm after him," he stated with icy yet flaming resolution. "Keep the charge," Mitsunari shoved his hands into his pocket and slammed a couple sheets of money into the table. He picked up his book, placed it carefully inside his waist bag, and left the café.

It wasn't all that hard to track one's trail, especially Yukimura's. He was going to Hikiyama Apartment, which was located about 2 blocks from there. Even if he didn't know the exact location, it would be more than sufficient to follow the source of that flowing black smoke. And now that he got a chance to get a better look at it, that smoke surely was big. Feeling a little anxious, even if he didn't know exactly why, Mitsunari increased his pace and dashed straight to his main destination.

When he arrived there, the real obstacle showed itself.

The news may only said that the one being burned down was Hikiyama Apartment, but they forgot to mention just exactly how close that building was to the other houses nearby. The fire was spreading ridiculously fast, eating everything in its way like dry hay in the middle of summer. The moment he faced the stage, the small house next to the apartment was already halfway through its demolition. So obviously, the whole place was surrounded by audiences from various sources.

Mitsunari frowned deeply; those people could do nothing but slowing him down. With this kind of crowd, even trying to push his way through seemed like an impossible task. But what he wanted he got. Mitsunari took a deep breath and slipped through the slightest crack he could find, didn't even bother to let a single apologize waltz out of his mouth. After all of the efforts and sweats he wasted, Mitsunari managed to stood in the front line and felt exactly how the heat licking his skin.

"Yukimura!" he called, biting his lower lip soon after. What was wrong with him? Calm down, he had to calm down… With so much heat surrounding him, he had to do his best to maintain his cool. Remember, he was the Dark King-… Prince of Basara High. But still, Sanada Yukimura… What a fearsome man, to be able to make him unable to keep in his character. "Ck, where is he?" he gritted his teeth and scanned the whole area.

"Mitsunari?" a voice he knew stole his attention for a moment. Mitsunari spun around, feeling a little disappointed since the one he faced wasn't exactly the one he was hoping for. Ieyasu pushed his way through the human wall and approached Mitsunari with questioned look. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here yourself?" Mitsunari asked back, refusing to answer the question in purpose. His eyes trailed off again in hope that Yukimura would pop out of nowhere.

"Oi! Ieyasu, **you bastard**!" another guy broke the tension between the two companions, or maybe just worsening the situation. Masamune ran with full speed, doing his best to shove people off of his way. He rushed straight toward Ieyasu only to smack the spiky-haired teen's head upside down. "When I call you, you answer **dammit**!"

Ieyasu winched, quickly rubbing his throbbing head. "You call? When? I hear nothing-…" he explained, only to have his sentence lost its true purpose when Masamune cut him harshly with another shout. He would be deaf for sure with so much loud voice bombing him in one day.

"I've been screaming you name for ages! **You**-…!" the one-eyed fighter noticed Mitsunari's presence, at last, and forgot about his problem with Ieyasu for a moment. "Oh, you're here too, Mitsunari? What brings you here, huh?" he asked, but his voice sounded way too unfriendly. Mitsunari's eyes twitched in annoyance, he didn't like way Masamune acted so tough around people all the time. He may be strong, but one day it would be his downfall.

"I'm looking for a friend-…" Mitsunari quickly slammed his mouth shut. A friend? How could they be friends? The met each other, talked for a while, ate in the same table… Aside from the fact that they knew each other's names and bits of each other's life, they were far from being friends. Acquaintance, yes. Friends…? No. But if they weren't friends… It raised nothing but another question. Why did he even bother to search for someone who wasn't even his friend? Everything had surely became complicated…

Masamune smirked, releasing a playful laugh. Even Ieyasu found the news shocking yet somehow interesting. "You have friend aside from us, Mitsunari?" Ieyasu tilted his head slightly, free from any purpose of mockery. "We're not talking about Yoshitsugu the Crow, aren't we?"

Mitsunari's reply was nothing more but silence treatment. Let them talk if that made them happy, he couldn't spare them any praise for trying to turn everything into meaningless joke. But if it weren't for them making him quite for just a second, he would surely miss the voice he had been waiting for. "Please, let me go! I have to get something inside, it's very important!" Mitsunari spun around, locking his gaze on Yukimura who was standing side by side with an officer who was trying to hold him back.

The officer shook his head quickly, answering Yukimura's plea with serious tone. "I can't let you go there! It's way too dangerous, please stay back!" Bad unfortunately for him, Yukimura couldn't be assured with empty words, moreover soft threats. Mitsunari could see clearly how hard the officer trying to keep Yukimura away from the building. That boy surely had lots of strength stored inside, which was a little surprising for someone who had missed his meals.

"I'm very sorry!" Yukimura took a step back and bowed. The officer loosened his guard and Yukimura quickly made his move, breaking through the very last obstacle he met to reach his destination. The action took everyone by surprise, both the officer and the slightly gapped Mitsunari. The poor officer tried to chase after his target but Yukimura's speed left him helpless and speechless.

Call it the heat of the moment, but Mitsunari's brain had lost its power surge and made him unable to think clearly. "YUKIMURA!" he shouted but his call never reached the said man's ears. Since speed had always become one of his many plus points, Mitsunari decided it was the time for him to show the words just what he was capable of. Before either Masamune or Ieyasu could absorb the whole situation, Mitsunari dashed to catch up with Yukimura and abandoned his comrades.

Ieyasu was the one to realize just what Mitsunari was doing. "Mitsunari, wait!" he followed Mitsunari's action and departed as soon as he could. "Masamune, we've got to stop him!" Ieyasu grabbed Masamune's hand in the middle of his run, but it wasn't as easy as he though with Masamune practically refused to cooperate.

"Why should I? He wants to become the next top menu in **McDonald** then let him be," he responded with a shrug, trying to yank his arm from Ieyasu's grasp. It was at a time like this Ieyasu felt really grateful that he decided to do boxing as his daily training. Punching those sand bags everyday let him built a body he dreamt and increased his arms' power.

"Listen," he glanced over Mitsunari who had been halfway through his journey into the building and straightened his body in front of Masamune. With one palm still locked around Masamune's wrist, Ieyasu pushed one finger to point straight toward Masamune's face as if he was lecturing him. "If something really happen to him, don't you think we'll also get into trouble? We left the dorm together with him this morning and just now we were together with him. If he comes out of there as a crispy corpse, don't you think we'll be the first person the police search for question and investigation?"

Masamune raised an eyebrow. "Just what **the hell** are you trying to say?"

Ieyasu put his sour face up, Masamune could be slow sometimes and it irked him when he chose times like this to be slower than a turtle. "What I'm trying to say is… If there's something happened with either of us, we might not be able to stay at the dorm this summer break. We'll be forced to go back home or even being prisoned there."

That hit the mark…

The one-eyed Dragon Prince of Basara High didn't have to be told twice when it came to this. "Mitsunari, get you ass back here!" he shouted; now he was the one who was pulling Ieyasu to catch up with Mitsunari. Ieyasu sighed heavily; these guys really way childish. It was time for them to learn how to act proper to their age.

"Yukimura!" Mitsunari once again called to no avail. He pushed the officer away from his path and proceeded with his mission, entering the burning building like a mighty knight in a battle. The officer was taken aback for a moment before trying to stop him.

"Mitsunari, wait!" Ieyasu bowed his head slightly to the officer. "Excuse me," he said politely with a quick smile and quickly followed Mitsunari whose shadow was no longer visible. The officer gapped like a fish, reaching his hand out to stop the man who just passed him but his voice just wouldn't come out when the next person broke through his defense.

"Ck, you're in **the way**!" Masamune growled and literally baring his teeth at the officer who now had given up to do anything related to those four. "Oi, Ieyasu! **Wait up**, dammit!" he shouted, swinging his legs one after another to chase after the other two.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for now. :)<strong>

**So, did you like it? I'm very sorry for any grammar and spelling errors. I tried my best but even I still think I made a couple of mistakes, if not LOTS of mistakes... But anyway, please give me your review. Pretty please~  
><strong>

**Oh, IMPORTANT!  
><strong>

**Before anyone tries to suggest it, I have to tell you something. I'm familiar with Sengoku Basara and I love all of its characters, especially Yukimura, but for me a pairing with no Yukimura involved has been considered as big NO-NO. Well... A normal pairing, MxF is okay for me (NagamasaXOichi and ToshieXMatsu are good)... But MxM without Yukimura as the UKE... I can't do it. I'm sorry, it may sounds ridiculous but it's the truth. I just can't bring myself to write it, so I hope you understand.  
><strong>

**Please look forward for the next chapter, I'll do my best to post it real soon... Well, as soon as I can, anyway.  
><strong>

**Rie  
><strong>


	6. Plan 6

**Perverts in a Pocket**

**Title**: Perverts in a Pocket

**Pairing**: MasaYuki, IeYuki, MitsuYuki (All for UKE!Yuki)

**Genre**: Yaoi, Comedy, Friendship

**Summary**: A/U. Yukimura is a poor lonely boy. He decided to do a simple suicide but got a couple friends instead. But did he really need friends who kept looking for a chance to slip their hands into his pants?

**A/N**: Hello, this is Rie again. I'm sorry for the long wait, though you must've been expecting me to be late again... This time, I really am busy with my study. I've just started my college year as a freshman. I'm studying Medical so it'll take a lot of my time to study and study and study again. But I'll still do my very best to continue my fic, after all I love writing fanfic. Anyway, for those who gave me review...

**takara**: Ah, you again! You've been giving me reviews every time I post a chapter! Thank you very much! I'm glad you agree with my point of view XD Here's the sixth chapter! Please enjoy!

**Rosette1811**: Ahem... Missere, may I ask you something? How in the world did you manage to read my mind? Are you a mind reader, perhaps? What are we talking about, you'll see it in this chapter. Please, enjoy the 6th chapter :)

**ButterflyMeadow**: Whoa, so you're okay with anyone? Ah, I mean about Yukimura's pairing of course... Okay, awkward. Anyway, here's the next chapter! Please read it and tell me what you think!

And for the other, this is the 6th chapter for you. Please enjoy the story and forgive me for any mistake I make, I'm still trying to improve my English. Please be gentle~... Oh, Sengoku Basara and all of its characters belong to CAPCOM, not me. That is all :)

* * *

><p><strong>Plan 6: Rapunzel, Roll Your Hair! Princes are Playing Firefighters!<br>**

Alright, first thing first… No, he hadn't lost his mind. And no, he didn't get amnesia either. Sanada Yukimura knew exactly how in the world did he manage to get into this situation he was currently in. But the one he didn't know, nor did he understand, was what part of brain did he use when he decided to storm into the burning apartment. But yeah, it was too little too late to regret it, looking at the fact that he was now trapped with no way out.

Yukimura shook his head like being slapped repeatedly, sweeping his mind clean from any disturbance. The heat started to get him good… bad, whatever. He wasn't in the best position to think about words or grammar. Thinking about how to keep himself alive would be the best choice he could take right now.

But maybe it wouldn't be that easy.

First, Yukimura didn't have any memory about splashing himself with water before going in to fight the fire. That was his first, and most, stupid move. With wet clothes, he might get a good chance to survive until he could find the next step he should proceed with. But with his dry clothes, he might as well come out as crispy bacon from the microwave… Really? Microwave…? And second, going in was one thing. But going out? Did he ever think about how would he escape from the building after breaking in? No, he hadn't.

"I'm so stupid! Forgive me, Oyakata-samaaaaaaaa!" Yukimura yelled on top of his lung, still doing his best to run from one corner to another to find the safest place. "I, Yukimura, have failed you once aga-…! Ouch! Hot!" he yelped, flapping his hand around to avoid the roar of fire.

Okay, calm down. He had to calm down. It wasn't easy, but he had no other choice but to push his anxiety to the lowest possible limit. Only with that should he be able to think clearly even for a second. Yukimura took a deep breath, only to regret it later with so much smoke filled with throat. Backup plan, just keep on running with his feet on the ground and brain on his head. Yukimura rolled the invincible gear inside his skull to think…

It looked like there was not enough time to think either.

The fire spread ridiculously fast. Yukimura started to feel insecure, not that there was any secure feeling inside him to begin with again. Would he be able to get out of here alive? Great, when he managed to convince himself that his life was worthy enough to be considered beautiful, this kind of thing just had to happen. Was it God who was testing him? Or was it his destiny that was playing pranks on him? Only time could tell, anyway.

Still, who cared about that? All that was important in the mean time was running and kept on running!

"God, if you send someone here to save me… I promise I won't do something stupid like planning a suicide again!" Yukimura prayed his heart out. Well, he would be lying if he said anyone would do, since the first person he had in mind was Sasuke. But that would be impossible; he knew it that much. The second man in the list, which was supposed to be the first by the way, was Takeda Shingen. But if Sasuke was unlikely to appear, what made him think that HE would show himself?

"Yukimura!" a voice Yukimura knew called. The brunette stopped dead on his track, not literally of course. He turned his head to look around, making sure whether he heard it right. Did he imagine thing? But that voice… Where did he hear it again? "Yukimura! Where are you?!"

"M-Mitsunari-dono…?" Yukimura gasped. He couldn't believe it. "Mitsunari-dono!" Yukimura yelled, seeking the source of that voice he just heard. Mitsunari's voice once again called his name and Yukimura took it as a cue to run. He swung his legs like mad, desperately searching for that man who kept calling him. "Mitsunari-dono!" he screamed on top of his lung and coughed a couple time, thanks to the smoke who blocked his air way.

But that worth it. The moment Yukimura stopped coughing, a man with silver strands of hair popped out of nowhere… Okay, from the next room. Ishida Mitsunari's eyes widened the moment he found Yukimura stood right in front of him. He quickly approached the shorter man, ignoring the flames and crackling woods around him. Yukimura's face was beaming from happiness. He smiled so wide his cheek almost fell off, but it turned out that he should not have thinking so highly about dramatic rendezvous.

Mitsunari lifted his fist so fast Yukimura almost didn't see what was coming for him. The man with inverted pyramid bang slammed his fist down Yukimura's head, almost cracking his skull in process. The brown haired man yelped in pain, quickly nursing his throbbing bump with shaky hands. "What were you thinking?!" Mitsunari barked, lecturing Yukimura who didn't even spare him an ear to listen. "Running into this burning place… Are you stupid or something?! You-…!"

Yukimura sniffled. Seriously, that punch must have damaged his brain and snapped a few circuits inside. "I-I'm sorry!" he apologized, bowing his head as low as his neck allowed him. "B-but… What are you doing here, Mitsunari-dono?" his curiosity got the best of him. Mitsunari's face twisted into indescribable expression almost immediately; Yukimura wondered if it would be better if he had never asked.

"Mitsunari!" another voice… Yukimura's ears twitched. He knew that voice, not as well as Mitsunari but he knew he had heard it before. But no matter where and when he heard it, the sensation he felt bought nothing but undesirable memory. He had a bad feeling about this… No, scratch that. He had the worst feeling ever about this one.

"Hey! Wait up, you-…!" that loud and rich voice, the tone that lured him even closer to madness and anxiety… Yukimura just couldn't get it wrong this time.

Two men, one with spiky hair and the other with an eye-patch covered his right eye… Both of them ran through the fire and debris, doing the impossible if people wanted to exaggerate things. Yukimura's face turned sickly pale. From all times, why would they appear here in this kind of condition? He wanted to hide himself but it was a little too late for him to carry out his plan. The moment he saw them, the very same moment the noticed his presence. And again, where would he hide anyway?

The spiky haired guy gawked, his jaw opened so wide a fly could perform an expedition by going into his mouth. The next guy… Date Masamune, if Yukimura recalled it right, followed Ieyasu's stare and locked his gaze in Yukimura's shocked figure. From his expression, Yukimura could guess that he too hadn't predicted this kind of meeting. But no, he didn't show something so extreme like Ieyasu did. If only he did, the brunette would surely pass out from too much pressure.

"K-Kiss-…?!" Ieyasu stuttered and pointed at Yukimura, speaking incoherently due to a remembrance of the earlier incident. His face went even redder, realizing exactly what he just said. _'Damn it! Snap out of it, Ieyasu!'_ his inner self scolded. Mitsunari lifted an eyebrow while Yukimura slapped his own face for even blushing from embarrassment. Why should he refresh that part of his memory?

"**Kitten**?! What are you doing here?!" Masamune shouted, also pointing his finger at Yukimura. Mitsunari's eyebrows now were fully raised, reaching the maximum height and almost touching his hairline. Yukimura chewed his lower lip and shut his eyes; this just couldn't get worse…

Mitsunari felt like he was the only one who knew nothing about what was going on. "Kiss? Kitten? What're you talking about?" he questioned out loud, catching all of the participants in this conversation off guard.

"Nothing!" Yukimura and Ieyasu answered in unison. Both of them spun their head so fast their neck almost snapped, exchanging looks without any clear reason. It only took about 3 seconds for them to have their face painted in darker shade of pink. The boys immediately acted like stranger again and refused to make any contact. Mitsunari frowned, something was going on here and he intended to know. Not now maybe, but later for sure.

The white haired huffed. "You'll spare me the detail later," he commanded, glaring at Ieyasu to proof his seriousness. "For now, we better get out of here," Mitsunari suggested, tugging Yukimura's hand to pull him away from that place. The younger lad followed for a moment before a sudden revelation hit him. The reason why he risked his life by going into such dangerous place without something like a second thought…

Yukimura yanked his hand, successfully breaking the grip Mitsunari had on him. "I remember!" he screeched, eyes as big as duck's eggs. "The photos-…!" without more explanation, Yukimura dashed as fast as his legs compensated and left nothing but dust in his wake. His action left the other three speechless, unable to provide any spontaneous respond.

Mitsunari's eyes twitched from annoyance, unable to believe what the young man with the name of Sanada Yukimura had done in his watch. After what he did, putting his life in the line for saving him, all he received was another change to play 'cat and mouse' with that block head?

As for Ieyasu, who hadn't grasp the whole thing, was having a trouble to think whether he should try to calm Mitsunari down before he exploded. He knew the sign… But he didn't exactly understood just what was Mitsunari's relationship with that boy… What was his name again? Was he Mitsunari's friend? So Mitsunari did capable of having friend other that that spooky crow. So, what would happen if he told Mitsunari about his first impression and fateful meeting with his so-called friend…?

No, this thing just had to wait; he just wasn't sure that his safety would be guaranteed for the time being.

Masamune, as the last but not least participant in this mad man show, stared at the way that Yukimura passed just one minute ago. "So… What're we gonna do with that **Kitten**?" he waited for his friends' respond, but received none. The only thing Masamune found was another 'what-the-fuck' kind of eyes from Mitsunari. "What?" he shrugged.

"Kitten?" Mitsunari deepened his frown.

"Yes, and quite **a sexy** one at that," Masamune explained shortly and snapped his fingers, telling exactly what he had in mind. Ieyasu lost in his thought. Kitten… Masamune called that boy 'Kitten', while in Japanese translated into NEKO, which also meant UKE in relationship between-… Okay, he almost got a nosebleed; blame his undeniable creative brain for showing him pictures. '_Be strong, Tokugawa Ieyasu!_' he encouraged himself.

"Um…" the yellow clothed man cleared his throat, lowering the tension in the atmosphere. "Okay, back to the topic," he chuckled awkwardly; finding it hard to think straight with too much smoke filled the air. And of course, it turned even harder with the threatening aura Mitsunari released. But why? "So, what are we going to do now?"

Ignoring Masamune's statement, which ticked him off, Mitsunari waved his hand harshly to end the conversation and walked the path Yukimura picked for him indirectly. "I'm going after him. You guys can leave if you want," he said and left as fast as he spoke.

Mitsunari ran like a storm, breaking through any obstacle he encountered. The heat started to get him, draining his cool a hole in a filled glass. His mind couldn't work as straight as before. Why was he doing this? Why did he even bother to think about that man's safety? Why did he go so far to the point of risking his life to safe Yukimura? Was it because Yukimura was a friend? Why did he see Yukimura as a friend? Why was a friend considered to be so important only this time? Why was there so many questions and 'why'? Now Mitsunari lost it.

In the middle of working his brain to death, Mitsunari caught a glimpse of a mop of hair. Yukimura… That was him! "Yuki-…!" Mitsunari's voice died in his throat. The wooden ceiling above Yukimura started to crack, unable to hold the weight it was enduring since the moment fire burnt it to charcoal. "Yukimura!" he shouted, realizing that it was a little too late for him to make a rescue.

"Slowpoke!" Masamune appeared in that instant, pushing Mitsunari back to give himself a boost in speed. He locked his arms around Yukimura's waist and pulled themselves away from the burned woods, which were falling right to them. "Phew, that was close… This is the second time I've come to your rescue today," the One-Eyed man sighed, desperately trying to slow his heartbeat down even though he refused to show it in his face. He had his share of pride to protect after all. "You okay, **Princess**?"

Yukimura hadn't let any sound escape from his parted lips since the moment Masamune tugged him away from the dangerous zone. His heart almost stopped beating; it was still possible to happen even now. The shaken teen only managed to give Masamune a jerky nod, doing his best not to appear rude in front of his hero. But that was all he could do at the time being since his tongue refused to work right even just to say "thanks".

"Mitsunari! Masamune!" Ieyasu joined his friends soon after, panting from too much running. Hate to admit it, but he himself knew it better than anyone that he was the slowest between them all. But it didn't mean he was the weakest. "Are you guys okay?" he asked, still trying to catch his breath. The oxygen got thinned in every second.

"We're okay," Mitsunari answered monotony. He walked closer to Yukimura, who was still trapped in Masamune's protective embrace. "Yukimura," Mitsunari wanted to lecture him, smacking his head once again to repair the connection inside… But he kicked those thought aside. In Yukimura's hand, a couple piece of photo was gripped so tightly. Those photos… So they were the reason Yukimura did something so stupid… despite the fact that he was already stupid the moment Mitsunari first met him. "Okay, we're getting out now."

Ieyasu lifted his hand. "Um… Hate to break it to you, but we're trapped now," he pointed behind, revealing a huge lump of debris that had blocked their way. Masamune cursed in English, losing track of his own native language. Mitsunari pinched his nose bridge, what should they do now? There had to be something they could do… But what?

*_SnBs_*

For now, let us take a couple steps back… About 27 minutes ago in America, Ha***rd University…

Studying was tiresome, especially when you did it half-heartedly. But like he had a choice… It was his fault that he didn't give it his all when the professor was explaining things in class this morning. He should have known better than that. Having English as his second language already prevented him from having an easy way in lesson. He always had to write everything down first to process every word later in his mind. But look at the bright sight. Just a couple more days and he could at last take a break from all these insanity and went back to his mother country. God, how he missed Japan already…

Already living his life for about four years in America, Sarutobi Sasuke already had enough with almost everything in his student life. But still, he was lucky enough to get a chance to study aboard. A lot of people spent their time praying to God and rushed back and forth to the temple to get what he already had. If only one little friend of his was there, everything would be perfect. But yeah, nobody could have it all that flawless in life.

"Would you stop daydreaming even for just one second, Sarutobi Sasuke!" a woman with golden hair snapped, smacking Sasuke's head with her paper fan. The poor guy yelped in throbbing pain and fell from his seat. There it goes every piece of imagination he had built for a while.

"That's hurt, Kasuga," Sasuke pouted, rubbing his skull to nurse it back to health. He pulled his chair back into standing position and landed his lower region on it lazily. "You could have use a gentler method. Right, Kotaro?" he glanced over his friend who just nodded in silence. Sasuke sighed, Kotaro hadn't been the best friend to talk to, but he's a good listener. If only he spared a few words now and then, it wouldn't be so hard to understand him.

"We're here to help you study! At least you can show that you're interested, Idiot!"

"Yeah, yeah… Sorry for that, I'm just a little preoccupied at thought there," the autumn haired man smiled softly. "I miss Japan already. Why can't it be summer break already? I wanna go back," he laid his head on the table and stared at his empty paper. He hadn't used it to write anything since the moment they started their study group one hour ago.

Kasuga huffed, crossing her hands in front of her chest and turning her face away from Sasuke. "Dumb, you're not the only one missing Japan. I want to go back too, but at least I'm more patient than you to act suitably to my age," she grumbled. "I want to meet Kenshin-sama. Even Kotaro wants to meet his gramps, right?" Kotaro once again nodded without any solid answer.

Sasuke frowned, maybe Kasuga was right. He should have known that it wasn't only him who wanted to get the hell out of here. The three of them came from the same country, from Japan, and the three of them had maintained their desire to go back since long ago. But at least his friend had it easier than him with those calls from their loved one. Kasuga always rushed out from the room they were crashing at to pick up her phone. It was always Uesugi Kenshin on the line. Seriously, didn't she have parents or sibling that cared for her other than this Kenshin guy? Even Kotaro once in a while opened his computer to read e-mail from his gramps, Hojo Ujimasa.

All that left was Sasuke. Yes, his parents kept in contact with him sometimes, but it wasn't them that Sasuke waited all this time. He loved his parents all right, but there was someone else that occupied Sasuke's mind all the way to its root. His precious old friend, Sanada Yukimura... Sasuke remembered it like yesterday, the moment he had to leave Japan. It was really hard to turn his face away from Yukimura's teary eyes. It wasn't like Sasuke was his only friend, but Sasuke really was his only best friend who treated him like his own brother.

If Sasuke recalled it correctly, he gave Yukimura his number that faithful day. He still kept his number on use ever since, but Yukimura had never call him even once. Had he forget about him? That couldn't be possible. Maybe he just got busy with his school life. After all, both of them were still students to begin with, Yukimura even younger than him. He just entered his second year in high school, if Sasuke remembered it right. Four years apart…

"I wonder what he's doing right now…"

"Whoa, now that's sucks…" Kasuga snorted mercifully. Sasuke frowned at the thought of Kasuga mocking him. What the hell? But hearing noises in the background, he realized that either Kasuga or Kotaro had turned the TV on. Japanese language… it had to be a Japanese TV then.

"The fire which had caused a lot of commotion in Hikiyama apartment took a sudden turn into something worse. Right now, the firefighters were doing their best to extinguish the flames, but no actual result has been presented. The police are still trying to secure the place…" the lady on TV explained the situation.

Sasuke scoffed. He couldn't care less about it; forgive him if he sounded rude. After all, every last piece of his brain was now painted with red color and Yukimura's name. He just couldn't wait to go back to confront him. He bet Yukimura would be more than thrilled to have him back. "What a wonderful plan," he chuckled lightly and turned his head around to take a look at the screen. The news was still being broadcasted…

The reporter lady gasped, mouth gapped like a fish out of its pond. "Ah! Someone is breaking through! Camera, quick!" she chirped tensely, stabbing her fingers over nothing to show the cameraman where he should steer his lenses. The TV then showed exactly what happened at the scene. A young man, younger than Sasuke from the way he looked, used his chances and fooled the officer in charge.

'_It's a little late to play hero, tough guy…_' Sasuke thought grimly, watching the ridiculous attraction from his country. He could only shook his head at such stupidity, moreover when the other three guys followed their idiotic friend's path. 'This's stupid, they're all dead meats,' he sighed. But after a second thought, that young man… He did look like a certain someone. He had a resemblance to a boy he knew.

The autumn haired lad observed the screen carefully, burning the images in his retina not to miss any details. The camera zoomed straight to the first actor, the one who started the race into the fire. That guy… That waving long brown hair, dancing in the air as he running around and slicing the wind… That big brown orbs; cloudless and innocent like a child's… That familiar looking necklace that kept jingling whenever he-…

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Sasuke screamed and pushed himself up, face declared his shock. He literally shoved Kasuga and Kotaro out of the way and glued his face into the screen. "YUKIMURA?!" he questioned even though the answer had been floating in his mind.

"Stupid Sasuke, what the heck are you doing?!" Kasuga furiously nursing her hurting shoulder and glaring at Sasuke. The said man didn't even spare her a glance and proceeded with moving toward the door. "Wait, where are you going?" she asked, clearly confused about what was going on with her friend even with her being extremely annoyed at him.

"Isn't it obvious?! I'm going back to Japan!" the green jacketed man declared and slamming the door shut, leaving both of his friends looking dumb-founded.

* * *

><p><strong>And so, I'm finished with this chapter. Please give me your review, I will appreciate every word you give to me. It's very important to keep me going... I'll post the seventh chapter later but I can't guarantee a fast update. But please, for the reader, wait patiently until I can satisfy you with the next chapter. Until then, farewell.<br>**

**Rie  
><strong>


	7. Plan 7

**Perverts in a Pocket**

**Title**: Perverts in a Pocket

**Pairing**: MasaYuki, IeYuki, MitsuYuki (All for UKE!Yuki)

**Genre**: Yaoi, Comedy, Friendship

**Summary**: A/U. Yukimura is a poor lonely boy. He decided to do a simple suicide but got a couple friends instead. But did he really need friends who kept looking for a chance to slip their hands into his pants?

**A/N**: Hello everyone! This's Rie-chan with the seventh chapter... I'm sorry for the long wait, things haven't been going all that well... I'm supposed to study now for my exam but... Well, I don't care! I wanna write this so I'll write this! And before I forgot... I know it's a little late but **MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!** And now, for those who had gave me their reviews...

**Rosette1811: **Thank you very much for the review! My study… well, it wasn't going all that well… But who cares? And I'm very happy you think this story is getting better so there's no way I'm abandoning this! Here's the next chapter for you, please read it and tell me what you think!

**Takara: **I'm sorry for the late update! I'm such a slow writer… You're Xiao Takara, right? Are you serious? Drawing something for me? For real? I'm so happy! Ah, and this's the seventh chapter. Please read it and give me your review! I'll be waiting!

**Butterfly Meadow: **I'm sorry; Sasuke is not the one who saves them… But anyway, he'll make his appearance later! And since you're okay with any pairing… I think I'll give you so many fan services! Please read this chapter too and give me your review!

**supercutekillerkittenofdoom: **Ahaha I love Yukimura with all these bad things! Well yeah… sometimes I feel bad for him but I'm a sadist, what can I say? XD Thank you for your review and please read this chapter to your heart content!

**Ranging0Wolfen0Girl: **Yay for Sasuke too! I'm going to keep up my good work so please read this chapter as well and give me your thought! And thank you for reading!

**xBunny: **Oh, should I make SasuYuki pairing available in this fic… Maybe I should. If anyone ever asks for it again, I'll make Sasuke available for Yukimura but the ending is still a mystery! Just like a BL game! Mwahahaha! Please read this chapter and give me your review. Oh, I got the picture from Zerochan, if that helps. :)

**Haruka-Oneechan: **Thank you for liking this story! Here's the next chapter, please read it and review!

And for the other reader who reads my fic., thank you so much. This is the seventh chapter, please read it. I'm still learning so of course there'll be mistakes... Please be gentle as always. :) And so... right to the next chapter we go!

* * *

><p><strong>Plan 7: Don't Judge a Book by Its Cover; Judge It by Its Price!<strong>

The situation got even hotter from time to time, all thanks to the flames which kept getting bigger and bigger in every passing second. Ishida Mitsunari, Date Masamune and Tokugawa Ieyasu were doing their best to find a way out. With their only way out got blocked by hot debris, all they could do was working their brains like mad for a sudden revelation. And before any of you asked what Sanada Yukimura was doing, the said man was currently giving his all to slow his wildly beating heart and keeping himself from fainting.

Still trapped in Masamune's protective embrace, which brought a slight flush to Yukimura's face, the brunette clutched the photos he just saved from the cabinet. The reason he risked his everything… Seriously, what was he thinking?

"Hey, you've been **quiet** for a while," Masamune tapped Yukimura's forehead with his fingers. "If you have anything inside this head of yours, **share it with us**. We're in a pinch here," he sighed impatiently. Yukimura opened his mouth to say something, anything, but then he shut it back close. He didn't have anything to share, sadly. "What're you gapping around for? **What**, being hugged by me affected you that much?"

Yukimura's face turned red like a boiled lobster. He hadn't predicted that such question would come out of the One-Eyed Man's mouth. "H-how shameless!" he shouted, breaking the grasp Masamune had on him and running further away from the man. "I-I would never-…!" the rest of the sentence disappeared in the midst of coughs that emitted from Yukimura. The smoke managed to find its way into his throat and lungs.

"Whoa! Easy, there!" Ieyasu rushed straight to Yukimura's side and stroked his back, trying to ease the pain and discomfort. "Here, lay down of your chest," he instructed, forcing Yukimura to kneel and pressing his body to the ground. The brown haired man yelped from the surprise, which was obviously normal since Ieyasu's action was lack of warning.

Mitsunari growled; feeling a little irritated for no actual reason if the treatment Yukimura received wasn't the cause. "Just what are you doing, Ieyasu?!" This wasn't the time to play around; their life was threatened right now. But from what he observed, he was the only one who thought so.

"You should do the same, Mitsunari," Ieyasu replied while pulling Masamune's hand to bring him down in a less gentle way than with Yukimura. "The smoke rises, so does the heat. You can get a better chance to draw oxygen down here than standing tall like that. I learn it from experience so you can have a guarantee at my statement."

Okay, he got the point.

The silver haired man huffed, lowering himself on his knees and bowed his body as low as possible to take a deep breath. Ieyasu was right, the air felt lighter and cleaner close to the floor. But they wouldn't be able to survive just with this tactic. Sooner or later, the fire would devour the whole place. If they kept up with this strategy, they would only get a chance to get out of there as crispy corpses.

So, what should they do?

Mitsunari inhaled a deep breath, filling every space in his lungs with oxygen, and yanked his head up for an immediate observation. There was fire everywhere, threatening to burn them alive like witches in old tale. Well, aside from the fact that every one of them was male, they could always share the same fate. But then, in the middle of desperation and frustration, Mitsunari caught a slight glimpse of hope.

A window… That was it! How could they forget such an important hint for their escape? The window wasn't all that big, barely able to let them passing through 100% unharmed with so much flames surrounding it. And it was locked… Well, just because it was not opened it didn't meant that the hope was nothing but diminished. Think positive, this was their only chance. Now, it was their do or die time…

"Yukimura, the window-…?!" Mitsunari mentioned, unable to say anything else due to his own cough. Yukimura spun his head around, glancing over at Mitsunari first then looked around for what the said man shouted for before.

"Ah, that window!" Yukimura gasped. "It's no use, Mitsunari-dono! The key's broken, we can't open it without breaking the glass!"

The answer from Yukimura raised a huge question mark above Masamune's head. He seriously wondered how in the world did that brain of his work. "**Kitten**," he spoke softly but his tone was strangely frightening. Yukimura flinched slightly, feeling a Goosebumps crept through his whole body. "If that's the case, all we've got to do is **BREAK THE DAMN GLASS**!" he barked, pressing the last words hard to show his emotion.

Pushing aside the fact that the windowsill too had been mostly devoured by the fire, Masamunec charged like a horse in war. Mitsunari bit his lower lip; this just had to work. It wasn't like he actually approved what Masamune did, acting like a mighty hero in white tux… Okay, he wore blue. But no matter what the case was, he had to admit that he too would do the same thing if only the one eyed guy didn't even bother to make the first move. Ieyasu and Yukimura, on the other side, gapped like a fish out of its pond and chanted their silent prayer for all of their safety. Masamune's safety was one thing, but it would be meaningless if he were the only one to survive.

"**This is it**!" Masamune soared his war cry and lifted his leg to send his best kick. Kicking wasn't exactly his forte but it wasn't like he had that many of a choice.

"Is anybody there?!" a voice broke Masamune's concentration in mere seconds.

"Holy crap!" the black haired lad yelped and accidentally tackled his own leg, falling so pathetically and successfully ruining his whole heroic action. The pain he felt when his back and skull kissed the floor was indescribable, but at least it was bearable… much better than losing his last eye. "That hurts like **shit**…!"

Ieyasu clamped his mouth shut, trying not to laugh in this kind of serious situation. But the scene when Masamune fell just too funny for his liking… Mitsunari and Yukimura sent their focus toward the door. The voice came behind those flaming woods… Could it be that someone was coming to save them? For real? "Someone's here!" the voice declared with a loud voice. "Hey? Can you hear me over there?"

"Yeah, we can hear you clearly!" Ieyasu replied, coughing a bit to clear his throat from laughter.

The man, or at least the voice gave them a hint of masculinity, outside informed his comrades… It seemed he wasn't the only one who came to rescue them. "Okay! Now please get away from the door!" the youngsters were stunned for a moment. There was no door… "… Or anything that left of it…" the man sighed as there was no answer from the opposite side.

"Oh…" the four of them nodded and quickly scrambled out from the way. The man counted to three and somehow managed to open the way… Okay, he used the axe in his hand but neither of those four could saw how he did it. The splinters of woods flew everywhere; some of them were devoured by fire to ashes before it could land on the floor. "Wow…" Ieyasu chuckled. It was the second time this kind of thing happened and somehow his life was saved… again.

"Good!" the firefighter who came in just now scanned the whole area. "Is anyone hurt? No? Great, lets get out of here!" he announced and led the way for them to get out of the damned building. But sadly his action just ticked Masamune off.

Who said nobody was hurt? If only he observed anything carefully, he might see how Masamune winched and rubbed his throbbing back and head. The fall he experienced wasn't exactly that amazing and dangerous, but it still caused him to wince a bit. There might be a bruise somewhere… No bruise could make him surrender but still, a little show of support could help him a lot. "**Shit**…" the one-eyed guy cursed behind his breath. "Nobody's hurt… Right."

"Um… Masamune-dono… Are you okay?" Masamune opened his eye wide to see a mop of brown hair right in front of his nose. Yukimura was exploring his whole built with his eyes, looking for something Masamune guessed as a scar or such.

"Yeah, there's nothing to worry about. **You see**?" he showed the younger guy how he moved his body so freely. His muscle felt a bit sore but it was nothing dangerous. All he need was just a massage… He could ask Keiji later, that guy was experienced in that kind of thing. "C'mon, let's get out of here."

Yukimura nodded but his movement was kind of rigid. He glanced at Masamune and opened his mouth, only to shut it seconds later. Masamune watched him curiously as walking forward, carefully avoiding a certain fragile part. Mitsunari and Ieyasu had left first, how could they leave him like this? Those idiots… "Masamune-dono," Yukimura called as catching up with Masamune. The other guy replied with a hum and Yukimura accepted it as a sign to continue talking. "Thank you… for saving me before," he said with a smile. Masamune lifted an eyebrow, a bit unsure about what he should say.

And all he could do was just smirking. Yeah, his usual cool looking smirk. "Sure, don't think so much about it… **Kitten**," he let his tease shoot Yukimura straight on his heart… or at least that was what he was aiming for. Seeing this guy blush added a certain flavor of joy inside Masamune; that was for sure. "What? Should I call you princess instead?"

"Stop teasing me, Masamune-dono! I'm a man, and calling me princess is totally inappropriate!" Yukimura protested with a pout… such a cute pout. Masamune hold himself form laughing. Yukimura was a funny guy and he enjoyed talking to him, even just for a moment of joking around.

The black haired guy put his palm on Yukimura's head and messed his hair. "Whatever you say… So, what do you want me to call you? I hadn't catch you name… Yura? Yukiri? Yumura?"

Hearing Masamune's statement left Yukimura speechless for a moment. With a gasp, the brown head bowed his head as low as possible. "I'm very sorry for my rudeness, Masamune-dono! You've give me your name but I haven't even tell you my own!" he apologized with a bombing voice. "My name is-…"

"Date-san! That's Date Masamune-san!" a woman screamed out loud. Yukimura raised his head so fast he got himself a slight fatigue. Masamune spun around and bit his lip hard not to say anything dirty. It was a habit he had built since he was a kid, letting his foul mouth pumping out any word he desired when he was in a pinch. The said guy tugged Yukimura's hand hard to look for a way out, clearly trying to find his comrades in process. But all he could find was Ieyasu and Mitsunari in their own troubling crowd. God, it was hard to be popular…

"You've got to be kidding me…" he gritted his teeth. Ieyasu met his eye and smiled apologetically, while Mitsunari kept glaring at the microphones that were being shoved right onto his face. They were right… There was no way out for them, nor Masamune. "**Fuck**…"

"Date-san! Please give us some comment about this incident!" a reporter rushed to his in an instant. Flashlight raided his vision like no tomorrow. "For what purpose did you run into that building?" the other questioned his without any break for breath. "Date-san, what do you think your family will say about this-…?" another question and Masamune's patience started to run thin.

Masamune shoved his way out of the crowd but they kept following him. None of them were willing to give up, pushing their way closer to their prey like a vulture. Masamune then tapped Yukimura's head and pointed at the ambulance not far from them. "Go there for now, I'll be there after this's over," following an instruction was an easy task but the reason to follow it was the obstacle from doing so. "No more question. I'll go there with Ieyasu and Mitsunari later. Go now," Masamune cut him clean, leaving no room for argument. And so, Yukimura did.

Sanada Yukimura dragged himself to the ambulance and sat there. The paramedic offered him an oxygen mask and a towel, but Yukimura refused them politely. What he needed for now was clean water to wash his face. The dust and ash had managed to cover most of his body, wiping it off would be a huge help to keep his spirit up. And like an angel in the midst of war, one of the nurses gave him a bowel of water and a clean towel. Yukimura thanked her and drenched the towel inside the bowel. The cold water managed to wash not only the dust in his skin, but also some of his exhaustion.

Splashing cold water onto his face for a final clearance, Yukimura glanced around to get a look at his friends… Friends? Were they really his friends…? They did introduce himself… except one of them but that wasn't really a problem. They also saved him and his pho-… That was right! The photos! Yukimura fished the photos from his pocket; he shoved them in right before the firefighter opened their way out.

In other's eyes, they were nothing but normal pieces of multi-colored papers. But for Yukimura… They were his priceless treasures. Inside those sheets, there was him… smiling like everything he had in life was the best thing a boy could ever dreamed. No, it wasn't like he was a rich boy who could buy everything he wanted. Far from that, he was a poor boy whose everyday food was a bowl of plain rice and tofu… okay, and meats if he was lucky. But anyway, money wasn't something he possessed back then.

But there was someone back then who was able to keep him happy like a rabbit with its carrot. Not just one man but two men. Yeah, they were Takeda Shingen and Sarutobi Sasuke. Those photos were filled with their memories together. In one piece of photo, Yukimura was smiling so wide with Sasuke sat behind him. Both of them were playing swing, siting together like a totem pole. Yukimura remembered Sasuke's words like yesterday, he kept insisting on hugging Yukimura in case the younger boy would fall when Takeda used too much power to push.

In the other photo, Takeda was letting Yukimura sat on his shoulder. Takeda Shingen was a tall and muscly man so lifting the small Yukimura was an easy task, like flipping his palm. Sasuke was the one who took the photo of both of them. And last but not least… the tree of them took one photo together. They ask a passer by to take the picture. Sasuke and Yukimura were standing side by side, posing as cheerful as they could be, and Takeda was hugging them from behind like a good father… In Yukimura's point of view, Takeda Shingen was a figure of stepfather he could always rely on.

Just thinking of those memories was enough to bring a slit of smile on Yukimura's face. He wondered, though, how those precious friends of him were doing. Now he missed them more than he ever had.

"You're smiling. That's a good thing, despite the adventure we experienced just now," a familiar figure flopped down onto the empty seat next to Yukimura. The chestnut haired boy released his focus from the photo and let his eyes fell on Tokugawa Ieyasu. "So that's what you're risking you life for," spikey added with a wide friendly smile.

"Yes," Yukimura didn't know what he should say anymore. All he did then was putting himself on the chair he occupied not long ago. From what he saw, Masamune and Mitsunari were still busy with their problem. It seemed Ieyasu was the luckiest of those three since he was able to finish everything in such a short time. "Um… I'm sorry."

Ieyasu's ears perked on that sudden apologetic tone. "Huh? What for…?" Yukimura kept his mouth shut; couldn't find the best way to explain what he wanted to say. In the end, he tugged his hand up and pointed at his lips with a vivid blush. That was enough to click the button inside Ieyasu's brain. "Oh… That. Well, it's not your fault… I think," his answer was awkward but at least he was able to give a respond. "A-anyway, since you were coming out with Masamune from that place I guess you two already did the introduction. As for Mitsunari… Well, he was the first one to run to save you so I think it's kind of obvious. That makes me the last one to presented myself. My name is Tokugawa Ieyasu, it's very nice to meet you."

Yukimura was hesitated for a slight moment before he took Ieyasu's hand with a grin. "It's also very rude of me to leave without introducing myself back then. My name is Sanada Yukimura, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Tokugawa-dono," he said with a bow.

"Tokugawa…? Heh, you can drop the formality, Yukimura," Ieyasu scratched the back of his head. "You can call me Ieyasu, you know?"

"But that's impolite, calling someone you just met with their given name!" Yukimura defended himself, declaring his idea of politeness.

"Huh? Does that mean you've known Mitsunari and Masamune for long? You were calling them by their given name, if I recall correctly…"

"… Oh God! That was very rude of me!" Yukimura somehow just realized what he had done. "Please forgive me, Ishida-dono! Masamune-dono! Tokugawa-dono!"

"Enough," Mitsunari's voice silenced both Yukimura and Ieyasu the moment he let himself being heard. "What have you said to him, Ieyasu?" he asked with a growl. Ieyasu chuckled awkwardly and shrugged, he didn't even find himself doing anything wrong… at least not now. "Just call me Mitsunari just like before, it's weird to switch to my family name after you've been calling me by my given name," Mitsunari patted Yukimura's head like a puppy and asked the paramedic to hand him towel and water. Ieyasu did the same. " So, what're you planning to do now, Yukimura?"

The said lad cocked his head. "Huh? What?" Mitsunari leaned his head toward the apartment where the firefighter almost finished their work to put the fire out. "Oh… I don't know. I mean… I think I'll look for a new place to stay…"

Both of the princes exchanged look with each other. "Ah…" Ieyasu gathered his courage to speak. This might sounds stupid but he just had to ask anyway. "How about you're coming with us?" Yukimura slammed his mouth shut and stared blankly at Ieyasu. Mitsunari wanted to slap face so hard, why couldn't this idiot read the situation. But yeah… even he wanted to say the same if Ieyasu show no initiative. "I mean… you have no place to stay, and you things… I don't even think you have any clothes other than what you wear now… So… I know it sounds weird, coming from someone you just met not even yesterday… But… If you're willing… You're welcome to come with us."

"… Really?" Yukimura asked.

"Of course! Even Mitsunari is waiting for you to say yes! Right, Mitsunari?!" Ieyasu slapped Mitsunari's back with full force, minus bad intention but the impact was still disturbing. Mitsunari frowned at him but then quickly softened his muscle with a nod. "See? C'mon, we promise we have no ill intention! We just want to help you. And… it's not like we live in a big house or something… Actually, we live in a dorm but if you want we can take care of everything. Our place is very flexible and the residents there are friendly… well, most of them. So? What will it be?"

"Yukimura," Mitsunari called calmly. "Come with us, you won't be a burden."

The youngest one of them stared at his photos for a while, considering the offer those guys just gave him. He hadn't known them for long… but they were willing to risk their life to save him. If it wasn't for them, he might not be able to stand-… sit there. Maybe this was the present God gave him after all his efforts in life. "I…" he gapped, strengthening his resolution. Nothing bad will happen, he was sure of it. "I want to come with you… if you would have me. Please take good care of me," Yukimura said with another bow. What else could he do, he was a polite boy.

"Good! So he's coming with us!" Masamune suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"Masamune-dono! Have you finished with your task-…?" Yukimura's words were being cut with Masamune's palm suddenly covered his mouth.

"No, I haven't! **I've had enough of this**! Let's get out of here!" the one-eyed man blabbered so fast Yukimura almost couldn't get what he said. Yukimura wanted to ask exactly what was the three of them were getting themselves into, being surrounded by so many reporters and cameras… but he just didn't get the chance. With a lightning speed, Masamune grabbed Yukimura and ran together with Mitsunari and Ieyasu. The crowd was letting out such disappointed comments, but the princes just couldn't care less. After all, it was the best time for them to bring their princess away with them.

*_SnBs_*

Let us now see Sasuke's condition… Still in America, of course.

"What do you mean there's no seat left?!" he barked at the lady on the other line with his mobile in his hand. His hand was busy shoving every piece of clothes he had into his bag. The books were just too heavy so he decided to leave it there. "Just give me a ticket, I don't care where I sit! This's emergency! What? Next week?! Are you crazy! My friend will be dust already by then! Please look for something sooner, I can't afford to wait for too long!"

The lady asked him to wait for a moment while she was looking for something… maybe trying to find an empty seat for him. Sasuke himself knew it wasn't an easy task and he felt bad for the lady but he just had to do this. After all Yukimura's well-being was at stake here!

Why in the world didn't he call him? Why didn't Yukimura tell him about his condition? And why didn't Sasuke try to find out how Yukimura was doing all this time? Sasuke gripped his bag so tight in his palm, holding himself from ripping all his belongings to pieces.

"God… If you do exist, please keep Yukimura save…" the autumn haired lad prayed, closing his eyes in desperation and begging for a relief from this invincible torture. All he wanted for now was seeing Yukimura and making sure the said boy would never leave his vision again… Even if that meant he had to bring Yukimura to America with him. "Ah, yes? What?! You've got to be kidding me-…!"

*_SnBs_*

Now back at Yukimura and the gang again…

Remember when Ieyasu said that the place they lived at a dorm; no big house or something like that? Now please scratch that. The dorm they were living at was ridiculously big. Yukimura kept gapping since he moment he caught the sight of the building. Like a hotel… no, maybe an England themed mansion… The garden itself was huge, full of green plants and flowers. This had to be the place where rich kids lived. Yukimura suddenly felt a little out of place. If it wasn't for Masamune, Ieyasu and Mitsunari forcing him to go in, he would never stepped his foot on such place… Nah, even touching the golden colored gate would take so much of him.

"Ahh… home sweet home!" Ieyasu took a deep breath, relaxing his muscle.

"At last…" Mitsunari sighed, rubbing his sore shoulder. It was at last the time for this tiring day to end. He just couldn't wait to sleep on his soft bed. The four of them were walking on the corridor side by side. Masamune kept complaining about how bad the service and safety in the dorm but from what Yukimura saw, this place just had so much service and the safety was unquestionable. "**What's wrong**?" the white haired prince asked Yukimura. "You've been quiet for a while now."

"N-no… It's nothing, Mitsunari-dono! But this place is so big… I was taken by surprise!" Yukimura said in awe, observing the whole place like a peasant inside a palace.

"Is that so?" the yellow clothed man chuckled. Yukimura was an honest boy, so did his expression. "Ah, I think you should change your clothes, Yukimura. Hm… Will my clothes suit you…?" Ieyasu quickly clamped his mouth shut at the image of Yukimura wearing his one size bigger T-shirt… The hell? "Um… Maybe Mitsunari's or Masamune's will do?" he scratched his cheek with nervous laugh. Masamune and Mitsunari looked at each other and sent and questioned look at Ieyasu. "Okay… maybe I should look for someone about Yukimura's size to lend him some clothes… Please excuse me," and with that Ieyasu left the group.

Mitsunari turned around to leave as well. "I'm going to the cafeteria to ask if they have something left for us to eat," he was about to walk away when suddenly he stopped and glared meaningfully at Masamune. "Don't do anything weird," he warned. Masamune smirked, didn't even know exactly what Mitsunari meant. Seeing Masamune's respond, Mitsunari huffed and walked away.

"So it's just **the two of us**, huh?" Masamune rubbed his neck in exhaustion. "C'mon, lets go to our room. You're staying with us, right? If I recall correctly… there's one more bed there, since it was actually a four-person room…" the dragon souled man led the way to their lair and opened the door with the key he possessed. The room was as big as Yukimura's apartment and seeing it made Yukimura gasped in shock. "Stop gapping around… Wait, what is you name again?"

Yukimura realized how their conversation got sliced up clean back at the apartment. "That's right! I'm sorry; my name is Sanada Yukimura! Please take good care of me! It's very nice to make you acquaintance, Masamune-dono!" he immediately lowered his head.

Masamune stared at him funny. "Heh, you sounded like a newlywed wife," he smirked in the midst of his tease. Yukimura raised his head so fast, almost breaking it in process, and looking at Masamune with his round brown orbs. "Easy, Tiger. It's just a joke," Masamune just couldn't get enough to play with this guy. "Anyway, I'm going to take a shower now. You can wait for your turn here and… oh, you better change first with this," the one-eyed man threw a bathrobe at Yukimura. "It's better than **naked**, no? It'll be a pain to wash those sheets unnecessarily," he opened the bathroom door and closed it.

It wasn't long until Yukimura head the water sound hitting the floor behind that door. Maybe he should change himself. Checking the front door that already been closed, Yukimura slowly lifted his shirt one after another. It would be safer to lock the door but Ieyasu and Mitsunari hadn't come back. What could happen in such a short time anyway? And now… should he take his underwear off or not…? He would be wearing a bathrobe, so maybe it wouldn't really be a problem to keep it in tact. But it's dirty… Maybe he should take it off…

The long haired guy hooked his fingers on the rubber of his underpants and was about to slid it down as quick as possible when suddenly the door slammed open.

"Masamune, you're back?! Hey, about your money-…!" a guy with a long thick hair entered the room uninvited. His voice died when he caught sight of Yukimura in such an awkward position, with his body half bent and hands on his underwear… almost sliding it down and revealing his most precious part. "… What?"

"…" Yukimura lost his voice. He wanted to scream but should he really scream? "Um… M-Masamune-dono is in the bathroom…" he explained. What should he do? What should he do?

"Who are you?" the guy with three feather hair accessories cocked his head in curiosity. "Could it be…?! Are you Masamune's boy for the night...?!"

It was really just simple words… but it was enough to send Yukimura screaming like mad from embarrassment. And what he hadn't predicted was the fact that Masamune suddenly burst out of the bathroom, wearing only towel around his waist. "What the hell?!" he shouted, rubbing his eye to clean it from any shampoo. Yukimura's face turned as red as boiled lobster while Keiji's jaw dropped so low it almost coming loose. That was exactly the most awkward moment in Yukimura's life… especially when he was standing there half-naked with a mysterius flamboyant guy and a new friend with only a towel to wear…

* * *

><p><strong>It's finished! It's finished! At last, this chapter is finished!<strong>

**It's been a while since I wrote any fanfic… I've been so busy I almost forgot how to type a story. Anyway, did you like it? Please tell me by writing a review, it'll help me a lot and keep me going! And that's all for now. See you in the next chapter!**

**Oh, and once again... MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
><strong>

**Rie**


	8. Plan 8

**Perverts in a Pocket**

**Title**: Perverts in a Pocket

**Pairing**: MasaYuki, IeYuki, MitsuYuki (All for UKE!Yuki)

**Genre**: Yaoi, Comedy, Friendship

**Summary**: A/U. Yukimura is a poor lonely boy. He decided to do a simple suicide but got a couple friends instead. But did he really need friends who kept looking for a chance to slip their hands into his pants?

**A/N**: Hello everyone, this's Rie again. After another long wait, I come here again with the 8th chapter! Sorry for being such a slow writer, please forgive me! My college life is such a mess, I have to take lots of make-up exam for my problematic score in my previous exam. But anyway, holiday is a holiday! And I'm gonna use this time to do my best on this fanfic! Anyway, for the reviewers...

**Takara: **Yaaaayy! Can I really ask for your drawing? OMG! I'm so happy! Sorry if I'm kinda rude but... I'll be happy if you can draw any moments you find interesting from my fic. Like... a screenshot... or something... A-anyway, thank you very much for your review! The one you give on my other fic before feels like a scolding for me, but that's what I need! Thank you very much for your support! Please read this chapter and enjoy! Oh, review again please XD

**Rosette1811: **Ahhhh! Thank you very much for your review! I'm happy you like it! For me, Sasuke and Oyakata-sama are very precious for Yukimura, like, really special and irreplaceable! And since you've asked for it... I guess I can make Sasuke a candidate in this one... I think. Well, enjoy this chapter!

**Ranging0Wolfen0Girl: **Thank you very much for reading and liking the previous chapter! I'm gonna do my best so please keep reading this fic. This's the eight chapter, please read and tell me what you think! :)

**supercutekillerkittenofdoom:** Thank you for your review! Keiji is a genius when it comes to making such a mess but that's what makes him awesome! Teehee! Here's the next chapter, have a good time reading! Please give me your review later!

**Soulevans27: **Thanks for waiting! I'm happy for your review in the previous chapter! Here's the update, i hope you like it! Please give me your review later, I'll be waiting!

**ButterflyMeadow: **Thank you so much for your review! Masamune in his towel is sooooo delicious! But I prefer to have him in his birthday suit with Yukimura beneath him-... What am I saying?! T-this is the next chapter, please enjoy and tell me what you think! :)

**kuroivy: **Thank you for your review! Yeah, that kind of plot was rare so that's why I'm writing this fic since I want to read something with Uke-for-all! Yukimura-... Wait, I'm writing, not reading... Anyway, please enjoy the 8th chapter and give me your review!

**anon: **Thank you so much for giving me your review! Seriously, 10 times...? Wow! I'm so touched! You don't have to keep re-reading the previous chapter, here is the next chapter! Please tell me what you think about it later, okay?

And that's all! For the other readers, thank you for reading and here's the 8th chapter for you. I'm sorry for any grammar mistake, English isn't my native language and I'm still learning. Well, enjoy the story and please review!

* * *

><p><strong>Plan 8: Two Knights Come to Play! Greet Them, Princess!<strong>

Again and again… This day surely was sucks for Sanada Yukimura.

Like what had been said in the previous chapter, the said man was currently being trapped inside a life-death situation. No, there weren't any weapon or poison… But this thing was extreme as well. Yukimura didn't even know where to land his eyes. His first choice was to look at Masamune, but the condition Masamune in was a little inappropriate to be stared at… Especially for Yukimura who kept blushing non-stop. Then there was the second choice, which was for him to put his focus on the stranger with ridiculously long brown hair. That guy's hair had a slightly darker shade than his-… But who gives a damn about it?!

Yukimura gulped awkwardly. Maybe he had to fix his appearance first, starting from pulling his underwear up. Yeah, that should do it… at least for now. Thanked God the three of them were all male. Otherwise, the heat of humiliation might burn him to dust in mere seconds.

"Huh? Aren't you gonna pull that off…? Why bother to tug it up?" the stranger spoke nonchalantly. Yukimura couldn't help but blushing at the straightforward question; lack of any harm but sharp like the edge of a knife.

The brunette stuttered, keeping his voice as sturdy as possible. " Sh-shameless! I'm not going to take it off with you watching!" he huffed, but then he heard a desperate sigh from the opposite side of the room. He quickly glanced over to Masamune, seeing the disappointed look on his face. What the-…?

"That's not okay! Your underwear is dirty, is it not? You can't wear it again, take it off!" Keiji declared. He was an honest guy, not even a hint of ill intention in his firm voice. But still, if only he could be a little more… observant about this kind of situation, it would certainly help Yukimura to keep his calm. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, we're both… Oh yeah, Masamune is here too. The three of us are male, it's normal!" the tall framed man grinned widely and approached Yukimura with his usual friendly behavior.

And like we already knew, Yukimura just wouldn't accept this kind of help. There was no way he would take off his remaining clothes with so many eyes watching…! Yes, 3 are more than 2 so it was obviously 'many'! But Keiji just didn't get it. Yukimura backed off a couple steps, trying to appear as polite as possible while carefully avoiding the guy. "Keiji, cut it out!" Masamune scoffed and stepped up to barricade Yukimura from any weird touch of Maeda Keiji.

Of course, the craziness shouldn't stop right there… Since there are noisy steps hammering the floor right outside the room.

Without any sign or knock; the door was already opened; Tokugawa Ieyasu stormed into the room with Ishida Mitsunari tailed right behind him. They were gasping for breath, an obvious proof of late exercise they were doing just now-… Running, no innuendo. And the sight they got the moment they barged into the room worsened their condition. Ieyasu had his heart stopped pumping for a second. Yukimura in his underwear-…! Masamune in his towel-…! Keiji in his usual too-friendly style-…! Just what in the world happened?

Sadly, the spikey haired dude didn't get a chance to ask when Mitsunari suddenly grabbed his katana, which was hanged on the wall. How did he move so fast, neither of them could provide an answer. "What in the world are you doing, you pesky pest?!" he growled ridiculously loud like a hungry lion, eyeing his prey. But not Keiji… He was eyeing Masamune, for some reason. "Just what can't you understand when I said DON'T DO ANYTHING WEIRD?!" so he clearly misunderstood.

"**The fuck**-…?! So it's my fault now!" Masamune shouted, pointing at Mitsunari as an evidence of his objection.

Keiji's eyes widened at the sudden turn of situation. This one looked bad. "Whoa, guys-…! There's no need to fight! You can put your katana down, Mitsunari-…!" he waved his hand around, trying his best to kick the heat down to the acceptable limit.

Masamune wasn't pleased. "Whose **fault** do you think it is, huh?!" if only he didn't have his hand full with his towel and Mitsunari who was ready to strike him down any moment, he would've taken his swords and chopped the flamboyant lad's head off of his torso.

"M-Masamune-dono…! Mitsunari-dono…! Please, calm down!" Yukimura yelped, swallowing hard the lump on his throat. Forget his own embarrassment, this fight just had to end soon or something bad might happen. Especially since Mitsunari got a pretty good grip on his katana…

"Yeah, I think you should calm down, guys… We've got enough audience as it is," Ieyasu chuckled heavily, using his thumb to point at the crowd outside the wide opened door. Mitsunari swung his head around; loosing the tight grip he had and gave a chance for Masamune to steal his weapon. Keiji whistled; he hadn't expected the commotion would cause this kind of attraction. And Yukimura… Well, he froze. But not before screaming his lung to the very end while trying to cover up as much as he could.

*_SnBs_*

"So that's how it is!" Keiji's cheerful laugh bombed the whole room, cracking the pleasant silence straight to its core. Mitsunari bit his lip to prevent himself from going into his unstable zone again. Why must this dude test his patience with his ridiculously loud voice again and again? His patience was in an alarming condition and Keiji's behavior didn't give him any help… at all. "You should have said so…! What was your name again?"

Yukimura, sitting next to Mitsunari with his body rigid from the tension, exchanged look with Keiji before answered politely. "I'm Sanada Yukimura. It's nice to meet you," he said with a slight bow.

Seeing how tensed and pale Yukimura was, Keiji showed his best grin and lightened up the atmosphere around them. Well, he was the one at fault for suddenly kicked the door open and invited himself into the room. "Nice too meet you, too, Yukimura!" he greeted, acting like the best buddy already. "I'm Maeda Keiji, but you can call me Kei-chan if you want to!" both Mitsunari and Ieyasu raised an eyebrow at that statement.

"Enough with this nonsense, Keiji!" Masamune barked; kicking his leg backward and smacked Keiji's back with it. The lad yelped at the sudden trob, Masamune just couldn't do it gentler with his strike, even with his friends. "And do your **goddamn work** already!" he added with a growl. His back and shoulder were all stiff from today's activity and all Keiji did was poking at it. He was supposed to massage it, for God's sake!

Ieyasu scratched the back of his head awkwardly. The room was still in the very same condition, heavy air and dark atmosphere. Mitsunari crossed his hand in from of his chest, signaling everyone else that his mood was situated at the lowest bar. Nobody should mess with him at the moment and Ieyasu got it right away, he just hoped Keiji took the hint as well. Yukimura sat next to him in a bathrobe, apparently slowly adapting himself to his surrounding. His face was a bit red, probably remembering bits of the previous introduction with Keiji… the first impression was important and Ieyasu got an idea that Keiji just ruined his.

Masamune lay on his chest on his bed, relaxing his muscle and waiting for Keiji to give him a good massage. And last, there was Keiji who was busy running his mouth dry and forging Masamune's patience until it was sharp enough to kill him. "Keiji, I think you shouldn't make Masamune wait for long," Ieyasu laughed half-heartedly.

"Oh, right!" the brown haired guy, not Yukimura, had a bulb blinking over his head. He quickly climbed on top of Masamune and started to do some real work. Ieyasu sighed in relieve, the first step was a success. Masamune moaned in displeasure from having his muscle being stretched but the slowly enjoying the pressure. Like he said before, Keiji surely knew how to put his fingers for good use. "Oh, since I put you into such trouble," Keiji muttered to Yukimura who flinched from the sudden call. "Do you want me to massage you too?"

Hearing such an offer, Yukimura shook his head instantly. "N-no, it's okay! I do not wish to trouble you for doing such a thing for me!" he refused. But Keiji wouldn't take 'no' for an answer right now. He jumped down from Masamune who was protesting from his half-assed job and pulled Yukimura with full force, preventing the shorter guy from yanking his hand away. "M-Maeda-dono…!"

Keiji chuckled, throwing Yukimura to an unoccupied bed and flipped him to lie on his stomach. "It's okay, just relax okay?" he told Yukimura as stripped him off of his bathrobe. Mitsunari jumped into his foot and reached for his katana but Ieyasu stopped him with one hand. His other hand was used to cover his own eyes… He didn't want to add any more ingredients for his sick imagination; he had had enough. Masamune gapped, that Keiji really had no shame at all. If he recorded this and sent the tape to the police, Keiji might be thrown into jail for attempted rape charge.

"Maeda-dono…! I-I don't think-…!" the son of Sanada family tried to escape from Keiji's clutch but his own body betrayed him the moment Keiji's skilled fingers landed themselves on his skin. "Aahh-…!" he gasped, drawing a gulp of air into his lung from overwhelming pleasure. "Mmph-…! Ah-…! Haaaa…."

"See? Feels good, right?!" another chuckle from Keiji. "Wow… You sure have a good skin, Yukimura!"

"Good skin…? Thank yo-… Ahh, t-there…" Yukimura started to feel sleepy.

Mitsunari and Masamune were twitching from the sight. The reaction was a little bit too much! Yukimura was a practical man, putting every word into reaction was his best skill. But the way he showed his feeling this time was…. Just… too… much! Ieyasu was the first one to give up. He released Mitsunari's hand and the breath he was holding unconsciously and dashed toward Yukimura and Keiji.

Without saying anything, Ieyasu pushed Keiji away and tugged Yukimura's limping form into his own body. "Right, I think that's more than enough!" he laughed for no reason, actually trying to hide his own embarrassment. "It's kind of late so I guess you should go back to your own room now, Keiji! Isn't that right, guys?!" and more laugh. Mitsunari and Masamune looked at each other and then focused back on Ieyasu, didn't have anything to say… or maybe didn't know what to say. "Right!" Ieyasu agreed with himself.

"What? Huh?" Keiji was dumbfounded.

"Okay, say goodbye to Keiji, everyone!" Tokugawa Ieyasu helped Yukimura to sit on he bed and examined the whole room. "And now it's time we dress you properly, Yukimura! Where did I put those clothes-…?"

The one-eyed man scoffed, opening his own wardrobe to dress his own body. He started to feel cold in only towel, and Keiji didn't do his job like he was hoping for. "What clothes? You didn't bring any clothes here," and from the look he placed on his face, Masamune guessed that Ieyasu was shocked.

Keiji pointed at himself innocently, "If you want, I can lend you mine, Yukimura," he offered. Four pair of eyes… Oh, three pair of eyes and one extra eye were all focused on him for quite a while, as if there were asking for his sanity. "Is there something wrong?" Of course something was wrong. Ieyasu's lips were twitching, this idiotic drama just had to end now. He had had more than enough for today.

"I think mine will do," Mitsunari sighed. Wearing Keiji's clothes… Yukimura would look like a cat drowned in fabrics. Ridiculous.

"Don't bother, just use mine," Masamune grabbed a pair of underwear and t-shirt. "Here," he threw them to the space next to Yukimura. "You can us this tonight, we'll look for something else tomorrow. And that bed, you can sleep there."

Ieyasu tapped his thigh while his brain was working. "Clothes… Well, you can't live with only borrowed clothes from people… Maybe we can hunt for something at the store," he muttered before realizing about the payment. Of course, Yukimura had no money. "Don't think about the money, okay? I have more than enough in my wallet," he explained with a smile.

Don't think about the money… As if Yukimura could do that! "But that's not fair, Ieyasu-dono! I can't let you pay for my-…!" before he could finish his sentence, Ieyasu cut him with a hush and finger on his lips.

"It's okay! Just think of it as an… apology for early disturbance," he tried to lure Yukimura's brain to work the way he wanted. "And also… THAT incident," he bit his lip, trying to show exactly what he meant. But an airhead he was, Yukimura didn't have any idea about what Ieyasu was indicating. "Nah… Forget it."

"Tomorrow? Tomorrow is Monday, we have classes," Keiji sliced the flowery conversation like a butter knife; clearly ruining the moment Ieyasu was trying to build.

"**Classes**? Nah, who gives a damn about class?" Masamune snickered, slipping his hand through the hole on his clothes. Wearing clean shirt made him felt like a human being again, thank God human knew how to made such a creation. "Count me in! I can spare some for your goods too, like toothbrush for example. And talk about money…" now that Masamune remembered, there was no way he would let this slip by untended. "Give me back my money, **Ape**!"

Mitsunari was the fastest guy Masamune had ever met, but under a certain condition… Keiji could beat him when it came to escaping. He waved his friends goodbye and slammed the door shut before any of them could even gave a respond.

*_SnBs_*

And so, the morning came…

To make it simple, let us just say that the night wasn't exactly easy for them. Tokugawa Ieyasu, for example, had the worst nightmare ever… It wasn't really a nightmare since parts of it was interesting if only he could remember, but still the fact that he was dreaming about it was slowly made him questioning his own believe. What was he dreamed about? Sadly, the said guy refused to leak any information out but apparently, it was something worth mentioning about him and a lad named Sanada Yukimura.

But that was another story.

As for now, the five of them were standing in front of a store-… Yes, five of them. Sanada Yukimura, Date Masamune, Tokugawa Ieyasu, Maeda Keiji and Chousokabe Motochika. Mitsunari said he would be late for their shopping, or so he told Yukimura since he found it useless to inform the other. Yukimura, who had nothing else to wear, had no other choice but to borrow another clothes from Masamune's collection. It wasn't his place to complain, but somehow Masamune's taste didn't suit him all that good. Like, Masamune liked his clothes to be stylish yet show his wild side. While Yukimura preferred to have his clothes simple and easy to wear.

Then again, it wasn't really a problem. Yukimura was thankful enough to get an opportunity not to walk around naked. He had to show his appreciation for Masamune later, when he found exactly what he could do for the other lad. Still, what remained in his head as a question was… the other participants who suddenly included themselves in the main party. Even Ieyasu and Masamune hadn't predicted this.

"Again, for the fourth time since this morning… May I ask for what reason do you bring yourselves here to join us in this activity?" Masamune questioned, a hint of sarcasm lingering on his voice. "**It's Monday**, we have classes and you know it," he frowned at Keiji.

Chousokabe Motochika slapped Masamune's back with his palm and grinned, he didn't do it half-heartedly so of course Masamune would jump from the blow. "I don't give a damn about classes! You, of all people, should have known!" he glanced over his shoulder to take a better look at someone he just met not long ago. "And I was kinda curious about this 'Masamune's boy toy' people have been talking about."

"About what?!" Ieyasu gawked, clearly lost and staring at Masamune like a shocked child. "You-…?! Wait, boy? You changed your taste?" he just realized what Motochika just said. And more idiotically, he just noticed exactly whom Motochika was talking about. "Wait a minute. You're talking about Yukimura?!"

"About me-…?" Yukimura cocked his head sideway.

Masamune closed his eye for a moment and snapped it opened again just for glaring at Keiji and his monkey who was hiding on his master's hoodie. "Keiji… You better explain this," he didn't say it but the thrill in his voice was already a threat.

Keiji waved his hand in a defensive manner. "I-it's not my fault! People have been talking about you, you know?" he started but exactly when should he start? "Well… Girls have been drooling over you but you've never spared them even a glance, let alone dating them. So some people make a conclusion than you are… um… how should I say this…? Well, different. Like, not straight. And then news is spreading and some are questioning about how you taking care of your SF, you know… sexual frustration. And then another conclusion came up, like, you bought some cuties from the street for fun and-…"

"Enough of this nonsense!" the dragon wanted to rip Keiji's face but it wasn't like that would clean up every mess he and his kind had created.

"Wow… I'm amazed about how creative people can be," Ieyasu exhaled a lump of breath wearily. "Don't you think so, Yukimura?"

Yukimura shrugged innocently… or at least he tried to. "I… I think so."

Motochika had to step up into this problem, else there will be no end to this. " Guys, c'mon, stop wasting time already! Just do what we came here for and get things done as fast as we could, 'kay?" he grinned and once again added one more hand mark of Masamune's back. "Try to relax a bit, you're too stiff! And your name…?" he glanced over Yukimura, since for some reason he hadn't get any name from the said guy.

"Sanada Yukimura, it's a plea-…"

"Chousokabe Motochika," the white haired guy finished the introduction with no chitchat. "And now, Yukimura, we have lots of things we have to buy! Time for some shopping, boy!" he laughed again and linked his arm around Yukimura's shoulder. "Hm, you have a good form! That's a pride for a real man!" Motochika said, groped Yukimura's muscle for a short observation.

"Really…?" Yukimura's eyes were sparkling like thousands stars were trapped inside.

"Of course! You have a potential to have a great shape!" Motochika strike a pose, and showed exactly what a great shape was using his own body. "Are you interested in judo? Or maybe kendo?" Yukimura's ears perked the moment he had Motochika's question. Of course he was interested, Takeda taught him a little about judo and how to handle sword when he was young… a toy sword, there was no way Takeda would let him handle that kind of dangerous weapon. "That's great! You should train with me sometimes and I'll show you how tough I am, for 'to' in my name stand for tough!"

"Wow…! That's amazing, Chousokabe-dono!" and that was how Yukimura and Motochika became friends. "I'm looking forward for a chance to train with you!"

All Masamune, Ieyasu and Keiji did was watching from the side of the stage. "That's unexpected…" was the very same words that were coming out from their mouth in unison. They were amazed by how fast those two could became friends… But for Masamune, there was more of an annoyance than surprise inside his heart. That Yukimura guy was supposed to be his rival… or sparing partner, so what was he doing making promise to train with others-… or fight-… whatever.

How lively… And they hadn't even begun their shopping.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, we're gonna stop here for today.<br>**

**I'm sorry if I can't satisfy you guys with this chapter, since I'm not satisfied with my own work as well. But I promise I'll do better in the next chapter so please wait until then. So... what do you think? Please tell me your comment about this chapter and leave a review. It'll help me to improve my... skill... My mood, that's for sure. **

**Thank you for reading. Until the next chapter!**

**Rie**


	9. Plan 9

**Perverts in a Pocket**

**Title**: Perverts in a Pocket

**Pairing**: MasaYuki, IeYuki, MitsuYuki (All for UKE!Yuki)

**Genre**: Yaoi, Comedy, Friendship

**Summary**: A/U. Yukimura is a poor lonely boy. He decided to do a simple suicide but got a couple friends instead. But did he really need friends who kept looking for a chance to slip their hands into his pants?

**A/N**: Such a long time since I last updated-… Oh, right! Hello everyone, this's Rie! I'm sorry for the long wait again! But here, this's the next chapter for you all, my best reader ever! Thank you for waiting so patiently for this chapter…! And oh, the reviews-…!

**Rosette1811: **Aww! Thank you very much for your review! I'm happy you offered yourself as my beta reader, really! But… Hmm, I'll PM you later about it, okay? XD Anyway, I can't promise to so Sasuke anytime soon… But when he does, I promise I'll give him what he deserves! I promise! So please, wait patiently until then! Oh, please read and give me your review again! Thanks XD

**soulevans27: **Thank you for your review! I did a good job-…? Really? Aawwwwww, I'm happy to hear that! I'll try to show more of IeyasuxYukimura moment so please, keep reading this fic and show me your thought, okay? Thanks again!

**xiaotakara:** Aaaaahh! Takara-chan! Thank you very much for your reply the other day! I'm so happy! I'm still waiting for the dra-… OMG, what am I saying-…? A-anyway, thank you very much for your review! I'm trying to mess everything even more with Motochika and Keiji's help; did I do good? He he he, please tell me what you think, okay? Oh, and the draw-… (get a bitch-slap) Okay, I'm gonna shut my mouth…

**anon: **Anon, thank you very much for the review! Rating M-…? W-whoa… I don't know if I could do it-… I mean, I'd love to see those boys getting all hot and sweaty and sticky and panting and-… And sexy, of course! B-but it'll depend on your reviews, readers! Should this turn into something more dangerous, or should we keep it sweet and fluffy? Please keep reading this fic, Anon! And please, give me your review!

**Azab: **Ah! Thank you, thank you, thank you for your reviews! Okay… So you like KeijixYukimura, voting for Ieyasu and also rooting to see some MorixYukimura and MusashixYukimura… I think I can manage some of that! XD Tehee! Please keep reading and give me reviews! Thank you!

**Kai: **Thank you! Is it really that funny…? Well, as long as you are happy to read it, and laughing of course since laughing is an expression of happiness, I'm a joyful author! Please continue reading and giving your thought for this story! Pretty pleaaaseee X)

And so, for the other reader who wasn't mentioned up there… Thank you so much for reading my fanfic! Please read this new chapter and tell me your thought about it! I'm still learning, so there'll be lots of mistakes to find… But please, like always, be gentle with me. And so, since I think there'll be no need to hold you guys any longer thank this… Onward to the story, then! Enjoy the ninth chapter, guys!

* * *

><p><strong>Plan 9: Oh Fairy God Fathers! Dress Him Like Cinderella!<strong>

Mitsunari saw his reflection on the mirror, frowning as usual. People spoke behind his back about how easy wrinkles may appear on his face if he kept this up and he knew exactly how soon he should stop his habit. But old habit died hard, especially when his surrounding kept mocking him with its stupidity. "That's all I came here for," he spoke coldly, lack of emotion but clear enough to state his intention.

Standing in the middle of a dark room, Ishida Mitsunari waited for a sign to leave the room in peace. There was more than enough bulb but almost none of them were being turned on. Actually, none of them. The only illumination he could spot was two sets of candle which fire was dancing playfully. What era did that man think he was in? The sengoku era was long gone and he still used fire for light? At least he opened the curtain, but the sunlight could barely find a way in with the big wooden table and chair hampering its way. No wonder the room smelt weird and humid.

"Really?" the man on the chair muttered. Mitsunari's frown went even deeper. This man's behavior was seriously starting to get on his nerve, in a different way from Keiji. He could at least look at him when he was speaking, but than man just had to keep sitting on his damn chair and facing the window. If he were on an assassination mission, it would be a perfect chance for Mitsunari to stab the man on his back through his seat. "And what's your intention for telling me this?"

So he was asking for something, at least it proofed that he was listening. "I want you to give a permission for Sanada Yukimura to attend as a student of Basara Gakuen," he asked unhesitant, showing no wave of uncertainty. "As for the tuition and other things he needs to follow the school's requirement, it'll be in my-…"

The man cut him before he could finish his sentence. "And as far as I know… I haven't say I agreed with your request," he chuckled darkly and Mitsunari gritted his teeth. Why must this man testing his patience now, from all time? "Is this the wish of Sanada Yukimura himself to attend here… or is it YOUR wish for him to tail you here?" the man finally spun his chair around, placing his hand on the table and staring at Mitsunari with his sharp eyes. The line of age had made a way through his skin but the flow of strength was still living in his soul, Mitsunari could see it as clear as day.

Such question… The silver haired man lowered his head slightly. He hadn't predicted this kind of question. Was it really important? Wasn't all the school need was the tuition and the quality of the students inside? From what Mitsunari had seen, the quality had never been questioned… Since Basara Gakuen wasn't really all that strict when it came to it. So why would the chairman asking about this?

"It's…" Mitsunari struggled with his answer.

"Your desire," the chairman completed his response. He was right; it was Mitsunari's desire but still… Mitsunari clenched his fists; he had had enough with all of this. It was either 'yes' or 'no', nothing else matter. "But it's okay… I'll give you my permission."

Misunari snapped his head up, surprised that the chairman would so easily give his agreement after such a meaningless conversation. He was expecting more sarcasm and test behind his words but everything was over with his victory. "You have my thanks," he quickly responded, didn't want to give a chance for the chairman to change his decision. Mitsunari then turned around to leave the room but the chairman's voice made him halt.

"He's here under your supervision," the chairman spoke. "Any kind of unruliness he created will be your responsibility."

"I understand," was the only reply Mitsunari provided before opening the door and slammed it shut. The man then sighed and laid his back on his chair, hands of its armrests. He spun around, back to his original position, and once again eyeing the scenery outside the glassed window. The light felt warm on his skin, adding a certain mix of color of his partly whitening hair. It was kind of rare for him to see Ishida Mitsunari having an interest to do something like asking for his help.

The chairman then opened his drawer, pulling out a piece of envelope and white paper. He wrote something on top of it with black ink and wrote his name on the lower right corner. _Matsunaga Hisahide._

"Sanada Yukimura… What kind of man are you to perk an interest in Ishida Mitsunari?" he whispered with a smirk.

*_SnBs_*

"Like I said, put those **damn lousy** clothes down!" Masamune slammed his hand of the railing of the clothes' rack. He was fuming like a kettle and obviously starting to run out of breath from too much shouting. "Just what can't you understand, **dammit**?!"

Ieyasu formed a pout with his mouth and shrugged confusedly. "What's wrong with my choice?" he questioned, clearly didn't see the mistake he made from Masamune's point of view. The one he picked was the best he could find, and of course it would surely suit Yukimura like a glove for his hand. "And… I don't think the one you choose will suit him, Masamune," the spikey haired lad ran his mouth carelessly.

Masamune's eyebrow twitched. How dare this guy commented on his taste! "And what makes you think so?!" the blue color fans grabbed the shirt he chose and shoved it right in front of Ieyasu's nose. That way, all Ieyasu could see was black. "**Can't you see**?! The fabric is soft and silky, obviously comfortable to wear if your skin works just fine!"

"Um… I can't see a thing, Masamune," Ieyasu replied with a chuckle.

"Dude, please," Motochika marched into the small fight like a wise man, waving around his hand as if sweeping around the empty air. He walked so elegantly, like waltzing on the catwalk, and pushed Masamune away from Ieyasu not so roughly. "Both of your choices aren't that bad… Well, you guys have your taste. But," he suddenly pulled something out of nowhere… a shirt? "This! This is what we're talking about when you say… the best," he finished with a smirk.

Keiji whistled, clapping his hand at Motochika's performance. But not for his choice. Masamune gawked with his jaw opened wide while Ieyasu whose face was now free from any obstacle could only forced a smile. It wasn't like the shirt Motochika picked was that bad… Nah, it wasn't good either. The color was the worst problem ever. Bright purple with pink lines sprayed over all over the fabric… Yukimura winched a little, realizing that his eyes could barely endure the combination's effect. Aside from that, the clothes were a little too revealing for his taste. Maybe it would suit Motochika but surely not Yukimura.

Masamune gave a mocking laugh. "I can't even find the right word to respond. **A+ for you**, Motochika," the black haired lad shook his head. It looked like he was the only person in this room who knew exactly what was the meaning of style. The other was just pieces of chatting blockhead who were eager to please their own confidence. "Really! Pink and purple?! Can't you be **gayer** than this?!"

"Don't you think the chest part is too… revealing, Motochika?" Ieyasu bent his body forward and observed the clothes carefully. Just seeing it made him imagine lots of thing; including of himself wearing that costume… The thought gave him a shudder.

Motochika tapped his feet on the floor repeatedly, "Hey, listen! A real man can turn pink and purple into the manliest color ever!" he explained, using himself as the living example. He himself wore purple and pink but nobody called him girly. Either they had no courage left to challenge him or he really was manly; well, his body proportion made it obvious. "And second, a real man should show no embarrassment for letting the world see their chiseled muscle! They should be proud!" he completed his lesson with a smack on his chest.

And there they went; enjoying the time they wasted on their meaningless argument. Motochika refused to back down, neither was Masamune and Ieyasu who kept pulling more positive advices about style up their sleeves. None of it actually helped but at least they tried… No, it worsen thing up. Yukimura sat on the red chair, waiting for the other guys to pick one for him already. If only he could he wanted to settle this himself but then again, he didn't want to appear ungrateful for what they had done for him. It was their money that was being spent; Yukimura had no right to give his voice in this.

Whatever they picked for him, he would take… Just please God, let them settled on something good enough for him to wear. He wouldn't really feel all that comfortable with those clothes which looked like the tailor had ran out of materials. Was that even possible? But then again… Less material meant more space for him to move and-… Okay, it did sound appealing but thinking about the situation and location for him to wear it somehow discouraged him.

Since the other three were currently busy with their discussion, Yukimura had lots of free time to spend sitting side by side with Keiji. But even Keiji had something to do to kill time. For example, seducing the employees. Most of the women he winked at kept blushing and giggling while doing their job; some of them left his side only when another costumer called them. From Yukimura's point of view, Keiji was a true lady killer-… not literally, of course. Then again, it was rude of him to label someone as such just by looking, not even knowing them for more than one night.

"So, how are you doing, Yukimura?" the bigger built young man asked cheerfully, lacing his hand around Yukimura's shoulder. It appeared he had nobody else to talked to, since all the employees who swooned at his gaze regretfully had to finish their job.

Yukimura nodded with a sincere smile. "I'm doing great, thank you for asking, Maeda-dono."

Keiji sighed, neither in desperation nor frustration. "Again, with that –dono thing… You can just call me Keiji if you want to, or Kei-chan if you prefer," he joked… Wait, maybe he was serious considering how Keiji's personality was. "But then again, it's your choice. I don't like forcing someone to do something, actually," he smiled. Yukimura's eye twitched slightly. Somehow, his words just now contradicted his action last night. "Ahem… So, may I ask you something?"

The brunette shrugged, eyeing Keiji curiously. "Sure… What is it, Mae-…" Keiji lifted an eyebrow, bending the corner of his lips upward to form a playful smirk. "… Keiji-dono…?" Yukimura polished the end of his sentence much for Keiji's delight.

"Okay then. So, Yukimura… Are you a foster child?"

"Eh?" Now it was Yukimura's turn to raise an eyebrow. "A foster child…? N-no, I'm not-…"

"Maybe you've helped a billionaire or an important dude… Have you?"

"No, I don't think-…"

"Did you have an amnesia, then?"

"I don't-…"

"Then you're an acquaintance of Date family, I presume? Or Tokugawa? Or maybe Takenaka?"

"I-…" Yukimura shook his head. Exactly what was Keiji's purpose for asking so many unrelated questions? None of these made sense. He didn't even get a chance to finish another one of his answer when Keiji cut him clean with a sharp but polite statement.

"Then none of this made sense," he sighed and scratched the back of his head. He mumbled and tapped his lower lip while observing Yukimura carefully and so thoroughly. To tell the truth the whole thing of this interrogation thing made Yukimura felt uncomfortable but it felt like escaping was no route to pick. "Ah, you seduced them then-…!"

Yukimura's eyes went wide, almost as wide as his gapping mouth. "K-Keiji-dono…! How shameless!" he shrieked and jumped straight to his feet. Keiji gritted his teeth immediately and planted his index finger over his lips, trying to drown Yukimura's loud voice beneath his hushed breath.

Not to his surprise, the other three spun their head and rained them with questionable stare. Masamune slanted his eye, growling quietly without any hearable rumble. Ieyasu and Motochika bent their eyebrows; Ieyasu looked like he just witnessed Keiji kicked a puppy. "Ah… It's nothing," the lad laughed forcefully, waving his hand frantically to blow the attention away. He then laced his hand around Yukimura's shoulder and tugged him down, and thankfully Yukimura obeyed without putting much of a fight.

It took about 3 seconds before Masamune started arguing again about his friend's taste of clothing. Keiji used his chance to proceed with his mission. "Wow, that shocked me… You sure have a loud voice, huh, Yukimura?" he sighed with a light chuckle, splashing Yukimura's face with a vivid blush. "I have no intention to offend you by asking those question; just curiosity… I mean… Yeah, you've told me the whole story but still… It amaze me how you're able to get so close to those Princes when other couldn't even lead them far enough to talk."

Wait… _Princes_-…? Yukimura tilted his head. "Princes-…? Prince, as in the one with white tux and white horse…?" he couldn't find a better way to describe it-… What? Every charming prince came in one packet with a huge white horse. And of course, red roses. "Who are you talking about, Ma-… Keiji-dono?"

Keiji slapped his thigh hand in excitement, hand enough to leave a mark. Yukimura wondered if he had asked something that should be left improbable. "Of course we're talking about them!" he pointed his thumb at Masamune and Ieyasu. And his grin; Yukimura was more than sure now that he had asked the right question alright. "Date Masamune! Tokugawa Ieyasu! Ishida Mitsunari! Those guys are the Princes of Basara Gakuen!"

There should be flowers and ribbons flew, trumpet being sounded, applause raided from every side of the room… Because Maeda Keiji just shown the world how amazing he was in giving one guy an information that should be spoken in a different kind of enthusiasm. "Wow…" still, Yukimura got caught in the heat of the moment. "Amazing… That's so cool, Keiji-dono…!" he clenched his fists, eyes sparking like trapping thousands of stars inside.

"Date Masamune!" Keiji started, eyes scanning his target. "The oldest son in Date Household, the heir of the throne in Date Company! He's strong, handsome, stylish and could easily made any girl drowned in ecstasy just by looking at him with his wild eye! I don't know what happen to his right eye, but other found it quite a mystery and somehow added it to his charm point!" Keiji took a deep breath and continued. "Tokugawa Ieyasu! The one and only son in Tokugawa's family and also would be the one to inherit his family's fortune! Has about 11 half brothers and sisters, but none of them have good relationship from what I've heard… But all of them are fabulous! Ieyasu himself is not only smart and attractive, but he's also kind and friendly and knows how to use his fists for good use!

"Last but not least," Keiji crossed his hands in front of his chest and leaned in close to Yukimura, increasing the suspense and mood of mystery. "Ishida Mitsunari… He is the real mystery… He is the foster son of the billionaire Takenaka Hanbei! Excellent in almost every subject and mastered in Kendo; his was in using sword is amazingly amazing! But still, his silence and cold attitude is what draw people to fear but intrigued to him…! And that's all… Thank you for listening and have a nice day, my lovely audience!" Keiji bowed as low as his neck allowed him and Yukimura could do nothing but giving him an applause.

"That's amazing-…!" Yukimura was practically gleaming. "Then, are you a Prince too, Keiji-dono?"

The taller boy jerked his head back up and stared at Yukimura dumb-founded. And then, it took him only 1 second to break into laughter. "Me?! Of course not!" he waved his head frantically. "I'm more of a Knight! Me and Motochika, we're the Knights of Basara Gakuen!" looking at Yukimura's confused face, Keiji decided that he maybe could spare some of his time to teach this lost boy a lesson about their school. "Okay, here it is. In our school, Basara Gakuen, we have classes-… No, that's not right. We students have level. The highest level is the Prince. You know; powerful, rich, charming, status, intelligence… Something like that… Okay, maybe intelligence isn't really needed. Masamune, Ieyasu and Mitsunari reached that level, and so they are the Princes.

"And then, there are the Knight. Protecting the Prince IS NOT our job, since they're more than capable to protect themselves. We're more of… companions? No… Well, we're the second of the best in Basara Gakuen. As of the qualification, even I don't really know about it. It's not that different from the qualification to become the Prince but still we lack of the status… Anyway, Motochika and me are the Knights, also a couple other guys whom you've never met. There is also the Princess… Well yeah, we're not an ABS. All-Boy school, I mean. Those with intelligence will be placed in the level of Tactician. It's kind of stupid, even for me. It's not like we're really going to fight in a war…"

While Keiji mumbled to himself, Yukimura took his time to savor every detail Keiji just provided him. What an interesting school, Basara Gakuen. It was the first time he heard about such things as Prince and Knight of a high school. And if he recalled correctly, one of his classmates at his previous school mentioned about it. The school for them with promising future; no ordinary one would be able to attend there. They had high standard and hellish curriculum; the tuition wasn't exactly cheap either. The foods they provided for lunch were all high class; the cafeteria was as big as the ordinary school field… Most people he knew said, or at least mentioned, that the students were as uptight as their wallet. But for what Yukimura saw… It was the total opposite.

Wait… His previous school…? Right… With nothing left for him, how could he pay for his tuition? Did that mean he had to drop out from school? After what he had done to keep going forward, now was the time to give up? If he really did leave school, what should he do? And he couldn't keep crashing at the dorm, he had to leave one day. But where could he go to then? He had nowhere else to go. He lost his mobile; there was no way for him to contact Sasuke…

"YUKIMURA!" a loud voice bombarded all of his senses and snapped him back to reality. Yukimura flinched for a second and quickly searched for the source of that sound. Masamune wiggled his finger, signaling him to come closer while Ieyasu protested about how loud and inappropriate his voice was just now.

"C-coming, Masamune-dono!" the brown haired boy leaped to his feet and started jogging toward Masamune before bumping into a sturdy figure. He was almost lost his footing and landed on his butt when a pair of strong arm caught him on his wrist and waist. "M-Mitsunari-dono!" he gasped, eyes wide from shock. "I-I'm very sorry-…!" he babbled, wriggling around to free himself from Mitsunari's clutch.

Mitsunari frowned, shaking his head slightly. "Watch where you're going, Sanada Yukimura," he said with a sigh, but his voice was kind of warm and affectionate. So he did worried about Yukimura. "I'm sorry for being late."

Yukimura blushed; there was really no need for Mitsunari to apologize. If anyone had to, it was Yukimura. He made Mitsunari and the other skipped their class only to take him shopping-… No, to buy him his needs even more. "No, it's me who should apologize! Because of me, you have to-…!" he hadn't even finished his sentence when Masamune called him once more. "Y-yes!" Yukimura replied and made a quick dash to Masamune. The silver haired guy bent his eyebrows and growled quietly. But he still followed Yukimura, after all there was something he had to inform him. At least this had to be a good news.

"How slow-…!" Masamune grumbled. Thank God he didn't stomp his foot around like a brat. "Oh… So, at last, you've arrived, huh? **What took you so long**?" he noticed Mitsunari's presence and smirked. Mitsunari clamped his mouth shut; after all he knew exactly how Masamune would cut between his words when he answered. He just wasn't the type to put as much as an effort for something clearly futile. "Anyway, here! Try this one!" the one eyed prince shoved a piece of cloth toward Yukimura.

"This…?" Yukimura carefully observed the present he got from Masamune. The price tag said it was expensive enough for him to pay for his meal 3x1 for one whole month! But was it just him or the color was a bit hurtful for his eyes…? And the accessories was a little too much?" "Um… I appreciate it, Masamune-dono, but this is-…"

"See?" Ieyasu broke the tension and tapped Masamune's shoulder lightly. "I've told you he won't like that one!" he grumbled as pulling another piece from the collection, which was hanging on the rack near them. "Yellow will look good on you, Yukimura. Maybe you should try this one-…"

"Whoa! That thing-…?!" Motochika took a couple steps back and drew a sharp breath. He then quickly snatched the clothes before Yukimura could reach it and threw it back to the pile they had made from long arguments. "Like I said, yellow is so lame! He should go with something more-…!"

Masamune joined the discussion once again and another war broke loose. "**Girlish and gay**?! Dude, you pick **PINK**! Freaking **PINK** clothing with less material than my fucking mother's dress!" he swing his had around, acting like what Motochika just about to say was the worst thing ever.

The last prince was lost for words. Those idiots-… It was a mistake to leave this job to them. And it made him an idiot as well for even putting such a hope for them to accomplish it. How ridiculous. "Dammit…! Can't you just do your goddamn job like you're supposed to?! You're wasting our time!" he practically barked at his idiotic friends, or so he said.

The other immediately focused their attention at Mitsunari. It was Masamune who throw the first challenge; either he was overly brave or stupid enough to increase the heat of the fight… Which was not supposed to happen in the first place. All for a piece of clothes… "**Oh yeah**!? Then show us, O Mighty Ishida Mitsunari! What kind of clothes do you think will suit him, huh?!" he shoved his face so close to Mitsunari; their nose almost touching.

Blame it to Mitsunari's temper, but all he saw now was red. He shoved Masamune out of his way and fished another choice of shirt from the sea of fashion. And like what people said; nobody is right in the middle of war. Masamune laughed at him, Ieyasu rubbed his nose bridge and chuckled, Motochika shook his head while mocking his taste. And so, with this, Mitsunari joined the fight like a man he was.

Then, it left Yukimura and Keiji as the only neutral participants. Keiji laughed half-heartedly at his friends' behavior; sometimes they were childish enough to make kids frustrated at them. Even Keiji couldn't really understand the way their mind moved right now. "So now it's just me, huh…? Really, those guys," he grabbed Yukimura's hand and dragging him toward the rack of clothes on the corner. "Here, it's not that expensive but it's not that cheap either. The style is kind of simple but it'll be comfortable to wear. What do you say, Yukimura?"

Yukimura opened his mouth, gapping for a minute, then closed his mouth back to its original position. All he could manage to do was smiling. This was exactly what he was looking for! Expensive clothes would feel heavy on his shoulder no matter how light the material was, but when he knew the price was _reachable_ at least the stress he would gain by wearing it would be decreased. "This is perfect! Thank you very much, Keiji-dono!" Yukimura beamed in happiness and Keiji could barely resist ruffling his hair. He looked like a puppy with a new toy; and Keiji loved cute things.

With Keiji's help, Yukimura managed to pick a couple descent clothes. Much to his surprise, keiji even asked him his favorite color and took all the trouble to find some with matching color, and even the accessories that would go along well with it. Nothing too revealing, nothing too wild, nothing too closed to hamper his movement… Everything Keiji shoved at him to consider was far better than what the other had decided for him to wear. So for now, from all people he just met to this point, Keiji was the most stylish one. And he was friendly too, thank God. By the time he finished with the task he had at hand, Masamune was strangling Motochika for a blue thin tank top the other lad waved over his head.

"Wow… They sure know how to have fun," Keiji whistled, clearly not all that amused with the way his friends acted. They were high school students but their behavior didn't show much of elementary school brats. "After 5 long hours doing nothing but kept bitching at each other, they still achieve nothing… This is unbelievable," at that, Yukimura couldn't agree more. "Anyway, I'll go to the cashier to-… Wait, Yumekichi?" Keiji blinked, suddenly realized that his hoodie felt a little too light for his liking.

"KYAAAAAAAAA! WHERE DOES THIS MONKEY COME FROM?!" a hysterical scream raided every corner of the building. Yukimura and Keiji dropped their jaw so low; especially Keiji. Yumekichi was jumping from one hanger to another, clearly having so much fun at his new playground.

"YUMEKICHI!" Keiji dropped the purchase at Yukimura's hand; who was clearly not prepared for the sudden change of weight. Chasing his monkey wasn't an easy task, apparently, since Keiji himself as the owner stumbled again and again even touching his pet.

Lost and didn't know what to do, Yukimura glanced over his shoulder. "M-Masamune-dono…!" he tried to call but clearly it was futile. "I-Ieyasu-dono, please help-…!" and again, he was ignored. A crash and Keiji's scream turned Yukimura into a trembling and sweating mess. This got to be a joke! Another yell from the employee-… "Mitsunari-dono, Keiji-dono is-…!"

"**For fuck's sake**; put it down!" Masamune shouted, kicking Motochika's arm after losing the last strain of his patience. "If you keep picking lousy choice and mouthing about my taste, you're asking for **WAR**!"

"Ah, that's exactly what I've been waiting for!" Motochika laughed like a maniac and trashed every last sheet of clothes he had gathered. Rolling his sleeves up and gripping tight his knuckle, he took a couple steps back and wiped the side of his nose with his thumb. "Bring it on, Boss!"

"Guys, stop it! You're bothering the other costumer-…!" Ieyasu did his best to stop Masamune and Motochika from doing anything stupid. The flames inside their eyes were meant to be real trouble any time soon. "C'mon, don't-...! Ah, Mitsunari, I think that won't look good on Yukimura…" he idiotically left some space for comment in such dreading moment. Mitsunari glared at him with his dagger-sharp eyes and bared his fangs at him.

"Keep your mouth shut, mongrel! My choice is far better than yours! You think yellow will be better?! Ask if!" Mitsunari roared and rapping with such a fast speed exactly what he thought about SpongeBob's color.

"SOMEONE, PLEASE STOP THAT MONKEY!" the woman shrieked, Yukimura had to find a way to block his ears with no hands to prevent himself from turning deaf. The whole plan was ruined! Yukimura bit his lips, couldn't really believe how messed up the whole thing was now. So much for his first day with these Basara Gakuen's students… Yukimura just couldn't imagine what his days would be if the first one was this-… indescribable.

*_SnBs_*

America…

Actually, we were supposed to look how Sarutobi Sasuke was doing… But let us move to his friends just for a moment. Kasuga and Fuma Kotaro were standing right in front of Sasuke's room at the dorm. They hadn't seen Sasuke since the moment that autumn haired guy flew out of their room with his unthinkable declaration to go back to Japan. At first, Kasuga took it as a mere rush of adrenaline. But then, since it was Sasuke they were talking about; he might actually did it.

"Hey… Sasuke," Kasuga knocked the door, receiving no answer from the other end. "Are you there? C'mon, open the door."

Kotaro stepped up, gently pushing Kasuga out of the way and grabbed the handle. Kasuga was about to stop him when he turned the knob and shoved the door open. It wasn't locked to begin with. Kasuga raised his eyebrows; it was the first time Sasuke left his door unlocked. He was the paranoid type; the one who kept keeping an umbrella inside his bag in case of raining. With her curiosity got the better of her, she carefully walked into the room and observed the whole place.

Widely opened wardrobe; already empty and spacious with no clothes being left inside. Some books were missing from Sasuke's collection on the desk… And the bag over the drawer was missing. Kasuga drew a sharp breath, couldn't really form a sentence for her mixed feeling at the moment. That was the time when he noticed Kotaro's presence next to her, his hand holding a piece of paper. Kasuga took it from him and followed Kotaro's finger to Sasuke's already-made bed.

_**To Kasuga and Kotaro,**_

_**I have something to do so I'm going back to Japan first.**_

_**Even if I have to swim all the way back, I won't stop until I arrived at our homeland! **_

_**So please, don't look for me. Don't wait for me.**_

_**Regards,**_

_**Sasuke.**_

Kasuga crushed the paper inside her palm and cursed. "That idiot! He's serious about this!" she furiously threw the paper ball into the trash and stomped her feet toward the door. "C'mon, Kotaro! We have to follow that idiot!" she quickly fished her hand into her pocket and took out her phone. Her fingers were nimble, dancing over the flat screen of the phone. "Hello, father? It's me, Kasuga. No, I don't need a transfer right now. I need you to book me three tickets to Japan-… No, it doesn't have to be business class-… Yeah, three. This's emergency, okay? Yeah… Thank you very much, fath-… Yeah, I love you too. Bye," she pressed the end button and glanced over at Kotaro. "What are you waiting for?! Go pack your belongings! We're going back to Japan! But first, we've got a brainless monkey to find…"

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaaaaa!<strong>

**It's over! That's the end of today's chapter! I think it's longer than usual… An of course, more mistakes to find. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed the whole part of the story. Once again, I'm so sorry for being late with the update. But please, like always, leave your review so I could do some improvement and keep the story going! I hope you guys have a nice day! See you on the next chapter-… Oh, I 'll do my best to update the next chapter in about 2 weeks-… I try. The lesson doesn't give me much help either, but I'll do my best! ;)**

**Rie**


	10. Plan 10

**Perverts in a Pocket**

**Title**: Perverts in a Pocket

**Pairing**: MasaYuki, IeYuki, MitsuYuki (All for UKE!Yuki)

**Genre**: Yaoi, Comedy, Friendship

**Summary**: A/U. Yukimura is a poor lonely boy. He decided to do a simple suicide but got a couple friends instead. But did he really need friends who kept looking for a chance to slip their hands into his pants?

**A/N: **Um... Ahaha... Hello... This's Rie... Oh my God, I feel so awkward now. It has been a really long while, no? Well... I don't really know what two say. Yes, it's not exactly 2 weeks after I last appeared with the last chapter-... No, it's been more than a half year... I'm sorry. Really, I'm so sorry about this... B-but now I'm back with the next chapter-...! Here! I made this one for you guys! And, um... Right, the reviews!

**azab**: "Yeah! Keiji is awesome alright! I like him as he's so friendly and kind and gentle despite having such a huge body! He's like a cuddly huge dog! And so... Mouri Motonari will appear in this chapter and I'll try to make him appear again-... Well, of course he will. Anyway, please read this 10th chapter and tell me what you think! Pretty please~"

**xiaotakara**: "Takara-chaaaaaannn~...! I'm so sorry for the long wait. And well, people have different thought about styles and such. It is only natural for them to state their taste and defend it against all odd, isn't it? Well, no... But anyway, they just wanna get the best for Yukimura even though their way to do it is comical-... Nah, they're just egoist. Teehee XD Ah, and anyway... take your time with the drawing. Do it at your own pace, I don't wanna rush you" *wink* "Oh, And thank you! I'm gonna do my best with my lesson!"

**CrimsonRoppi**: "Thank you very much! I'm very happy you like this story! Here's the 10th chapter, I'm very sorry for the long wait! I hope you can love this chapter as much as you like the previous ones! Happy reading."

**Rosette1811**: "You know what-...? No, seriously, I don't know what to say here. We've been talking a lot and I've said almost everything I wanna say-... Anyway, I'm very grateful for your patience! Seriously! Thanks for your encouragement and... and everything! I'm a slow writer who keeps getting writer block one day after another-... But here it is! Just as I promised, I'm posting it before Christmast! Please enjoy it-... Well, I hope I'm not ruining any hope you've built... P-please enjoy!"

**soulevans27**: "Hehehe... Really, I was quite surprised that people can really laugh with what I write. I thought it would be just, like, read and go. Just like that... I'm very happy that you can enjoy reading this story. And yeah... I do hope I can make Sasuke fall in love with the new Yukimura, all grown up and fresh. So here's the next chapter! Enjoy!"

**LindyLinn**: "Thank you very much! Hehe, I love DateSana too, but I like seeing Yukimura with the others as well. So I kinda understand how you feel. I can't ensure anyone that this will be a DateSana fic, things might change overtime. But anyway, please read and tell me what you think! Enjoy this chapter!"

**anon (1)**: "I'm very sorry about the lack of Xdress on the previous chapter! I was actually intended to write one with it but... Well... Yeah... Maybe I should save that for later-... B-but anyway, I'll try to use that idea for the chapters to come! Until then, please enjoy the new chapters I just added! And please tell me what you think about it, yes?"

**IRunWithScissors**: "I'm so sorry-...! I'm so very very sorry! This is not exactly 2 weeks but I hope you can forgive me! Here's the next chapter I was promising back then. Please read it to your heart content and share your thought with me later. Please...?" *sparkle eyes*

**anon (2)**: "Please, don't be lonely! Here's the new chapter! Please read it and enjoy it-...! And tell me what you think later, okaaayy?"

And that's all for the reviews! And before I forgot... **Sengoku Basara and all of its characters belong to CAPCOM, not me. Also, the picture for the cover of this story was not made by me. If you guys found the link of the source, please share it with me so I can put it on the disclaimer later on**... I seriously don't want to get into trouble just because of this-... Really. And for the other readers whose name hadn't been typed up there on the review section, thank you so much for reading this story. Please enjoy the newest chapter and share your thoughts with me. And so... here's the new chapter! You'll find lots of grammar mistakes, you've been warned. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Plan 10: Face it, Cinderella! The Ball Started; With or Without Glass Slippers<strong>

Sanada Yukimura bowed his head so low that his neck started to protest, begging for a release from the tight knot of muscle cramp. Harsh stares rained upon him without mercy, like he was some kind of attraction in the middle of a freak show. He didn't understand exactly what happened, but from what he managed to gather, he was being placed in the middle of an empty room and being surrounded by stern looking men for a reason. And that reason was none other than a punishment.

Well, it wasn't exactly his fault to begin with but still… With Masamune and Mitsunari kept trying to strangle each other's throat; Ieyasu did his best to separate them both; Yukimura could almost do nothing to help Keiji catching Yumekichi. The whole store was a total mess for quite a while. Yeah, Motochika wasn't busy at that moment but apparently he found it kinda amusing to sit by and watch the show.

"Um… I-…" Yukimura bit his lip and raised his hand. The silence was awkward; same went with the atmosphere. "Can I-…?" he hadn't even think about what he wanted to ask.

"No," one of the men replied shortly, clearly refusing to lead the conversation any further. Yukimura sighed; if only someone he knew could keep him company he would be utterly grateful. Before anyone asked where the other lads were, they were being herded to another room. But still… How come they could be gathered inside the same room when he had to sit all by himself? Could it be because Masamune, Mitsunari and Ieyasu all came for famous families? Well, famous might not be the best word to describe it; but no normal guy would be surrounded by reporters and cameras. Then what about the other two, then?

Suddenly, a knock on the door broke the silence. Yukimura's head snapped sideway and he found himself waiting for the wooden door to be opened. One of the men who were supposed to keep an eye on him took the lead and opened the door slightly to identify the newcomer. Whispers and mumbles… Yukimura couldn't catch what they were talking about no matter how much he sharpened his ears. Guessing that the manager might at last decided what to do with him; the young lad sighed and let everything go with the flow.

The whisper slowly grew into a growl, and the growl turned into a shout. The voice grew louder and louder; so the manager knew how to be noisy. But then the noises stopped all of a sudden. Yukimura's ears twitched at the sudden silence, wondering exactly what happened. The door then slammed open and hit the wall mercilessly.

"Yukimura-…!"

The said boy's eyes went wide; the balls almost fell off the sockets. He knew better than anyone that something that seemed impossible to happen might as well occur without any warning. But this one just… Totally unexpected. He felt his heart thumped loudly inside his chest, ready to burst out at any moment. It was getting hard to breath as the time passed the heat from excitement crawled up to the very top of his head; warming then even the farthest corner of his toes.

"Yukimura…! Oh Kami-sama-…!" the newcomer rushed toward Yukimura and engulfed him into an embrace. Yukimura fell into a deep silence and went rigid. "Thank God you're okay… You're not hurt anywhere, are you?" the words flew one after another from a familiar shaped mouth. The tone and melody were all so nostalgic that Yukimura couldn't believe it. "Hey… Yukimura?"

Gapping like a fish out of the pond, Yukimura pushed the guy he knew from his memory away slightly and observed his face carefully. There was no mistake… "Sasuke…?" he gasped softly. "Sasuke, is it really you?!" the wave of happiness washed over him and he found himself pulling the guy closer. This was Sasuke, Sarutobi Sasuke! The one who was like a brother for him, the one who went missing from his radar for years, the one whose name kept reappearing inside his mind, the one who-… "Wait. You're supposed to be in America right now…" Yukimura blinked.

Sasuke's heartwarming laughter filled the whole room and Yukimura couldn't hold himself from chuckling cheerfully. "No! How can I stay there when my precious childhood friend is in trouble?!" he smiled and patted Yukimura's head. The brown haired young man closed his eyes a bit and leaned into the touch; just like in the past, Sasuke liked to pat his head when he did something good. "I'm glad you're okay," Sasuke once again hugged Yukimura; this time even tighter like no tomorrow.

Yukimura tugged the corner of his lips upward and caressed Sasuke's back. He missed his friend, more than anything he could remember. He patiently savored every sensation he could get from someone who was more like a family than friend to him. It had been too long-… Wait a minute. "Hey, Sasuke… How come you're still so small?" Yukimura tilted his head sideway, realizing the glitch on this very sacral moment. "You're supposed to grow taller and bigger, rig-…? H-hey! What the-…?!" Tell him he was imagining things but he could swear he felt something unpleasant.

"Yukimura…" Sasuke's breath felt hot on Yukimura's neck. "I missed you," Yukimura couldn't see it but it wont prevent him from feeling the naughty grope on his butt. This couldn't be real! "Yuki…" the autumn haired youngster smiled and added one soft peck on the nook of Yukimura's neck.

"Sasuke, I think that's enough," he chuckled awkwardly and tried to tug Sasuke's hand away from his bottom. He added a few powerful pulls but the hand refused to budge. "Sasuke, I'm serious-…! It's starting to get uncomforta-… Ahhh! N-no-…! Mmph!" the hands slid and somehow got even more creative than before. The fingers rubbed every sensitive spot they could find and Yukimura had to bit his lower lip to hold himself from moaning.

"Mmm… **Kitten**…"

Wait just a minute! Kitten?!

Even in the darkest time of his life, no matter how many times Sasuke playing pranks on him, the name "Kitten" had never fell off from the said lad's tongue. The only person who called him that way was… "Date Masamune-dono-…?!" Yukimura gritted his teeth with a blush. The struggle got fiercer and more desperate. "E-enough-…! L-let go…! Aahhnn~…!" a pleasurable knead on his inner thighs broke the last restrain Yukimura had. He gasped sweetly and threw his head back a bit.

"ENOUGH!"

Mitsunari's voice bombed and shattered the realm of dream Yukimura's brain had maintained for quiet a while now. Without a change to adjust his eyes to the blast of morning light, Yukimura was being pulled away from his sleep and yelped freely. He felt suffocated and trapped, clawing desperately for a way out. But then he realized that the invincible wall was nothing but his imagination. The weight he bore was coming from the hands of Masamune, which were laced around his body like thick vines. So this was the reason why he dreamt of such a shameless thing! Yukimura lifted his head and gazed straight into Masamune's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful but the palms on his ass told him otherwise.

So Masamune was a pervert even in his sleep.

Deciding that the information was useless, Yukimura pressed his palms on Masamune's chest and pushed himself away. The effort was more than it was worth. "Masamune-dono, please-… Let me go-…!" he blushed and punched Masamune's pectoral muscle half-heartedly. He knew it was rude of him to disturb someone's sleep but his condition was seriously concerning.

"Hm…?" Masamune's single eye appeared between the slightest crack of his lids. His took a good look at Yukimura and smiled. "**Morning, Kitten**…" was all he mumbled before snuggling closer to his living pillow and diving back to the land of dream.

"When I said 'ENOUGH' that means it's time for you to end this SHIT, Date Masamune!" Yukimura winched and spun his head as much as his neck let him. Mitsunari was glowing dangerously on the side of the bed, towering both of him and Masamune like a Grim Reaper. He grabbed the back of Yukimura's shirt and pulled him away from Masamune's arms, but not before slamming his knuckle over the one-eyed man's head.

The violence appeared to be more than needed to wake Masamune up. The poor lad jumped up from the soft mattress and quickly nursed the newly formed bump on top of his head. "**The fuck**-…!? Just what the fuck are you doing?!" he barked at the silver haired young man but the said man spare him no glance. The expression he nurtured told Yukimura just how much he couldn't care less if Masamune had lost his scalp instead of having a bloody bump. How cold…

No matter how rude and inappropriate Masamune's action just now, being woken up by this kind of greeting was a little bit too much. Deep inside his heart, Yukimura felt a pang of guilt and pity despite the fact that he was the one being molested. But what could he say? Masamune was half-asleep… It wasn't his fault if Masamune thought Yukimura was his girlfrie-… Wait, Keiji said there was no such thing as 'girlfriend' in Masamune's life. Then… perhaps a 'boyfriend'… W-whatever.

Smiling slightly with a soft sigh, Yukimura reached his hand out toward the black haired man. "M-Masamune-dono… Are you okay?" he asked hesitantly. Masamune lifted his head and tugged his jaw down to force some words out but Mitsunari decided he couldn't waste more time with idle chat. He pulled Yukimura away with him; as if leaving him with Masamune even just for a second could ended up with a frightening result; and dag into the wardrobe. He took out a uniform and threw it to Masamune who made no move to accept it-… Or maybe he just wasn't prepared.

"You've waste enough time, now get ready! We'll be late for school!" he growled at Masamune. "Get your ass moving, dammit!" he added one extra shout when Masamune replied his order with a sharp glare. But then it took him about 5 seconds to see Masamune gathered himself and trotted toward the bathroom; muttering something incoherent under his breath. "You too, Yukimura. Exactly how long are you planning to sleep?!" Mitsunari continued with his preaching and pinched Yukimura's cheek.

"I-I'm sorry, Mitsunari-dono!" Yukimura's hand flailed around in panic; Mitsunari surely know how to torture people. To think that a simple pinch can cause him so much pain to the point of tearing up-… No, he wanted to cry instead! "I won't do it again! I promise, so please let me go-…! Please, Mitsunari-dono…!" when he thought that the skin on his cheek might fall off, Mitsunari drew his fingers away and sighed deeply. Yukimura felt guilty; of course Mitsunari was annoyed at him. He was supposed to wake up earlier than Mitsunari and the other; waking them up at least. It was the least he could do to pay for their kindness. "I'll try to wake up earlier tomorrow… S-so… Will you be going soon, Mitsunari-dono? Should I wait here until you come back or-…?"

Mitsunari's sharp eyes turned even thinner and Yukimura gulped his saliva down nervously. Had he say something wrong…? "What are you talking about? You're coming with us to school. Your uniform has been prepared inside the wardrobe and your other things had been packed inside that bag," Mitsunari pointed at a red bag on the corner of the empty bed.

Yukimura's jaw dropped so low his tongue could easily rolled down to lick the floor. "W-wha…? I mean… Me? Coming with you-…? That can't be, Mitsunari-dono…! I was-…!" he could barely form a simple sentence; the vocabulary inside his brain went into the hiding the moment the news hit him hard. Was it a joke? No, Mitsunari couldn't even tell a knock-knock joke without frowning.

"Enough! Just get yourself ready, the explanation can wait!"

"Y-yes! Right away, Mitsunari-dono!" Yukimura scrambled toward the wardrobe, sweat pouring out from his pores comically. Being shouted at by Mitsunari was disturbingly unpleasant, especially so early in the morning when his soul was barely there taking residence inside his body.

The brunette was practically launching himself toward the available bathroom; meaning he had to run out of the chamber and slipped into the shared one before anyone else had the chance. God knew what would happen if he decided to lay his ass on the bed to wait for his turn; Masamune would take forever to finish up washing all the sleepiness away. Mitsunari was already fuming while barking at him, testing his luck even further would result a certain explosion from the white haired man.

Thank God his speed passed as acceptable; he managed to slam the bathroom door shut before other resident was able to touch the knob.

Letting the warm water cascaded down his back, washing every trace of sleepiness and dreamland, Yukimura splashed some liquid over his face and closed his eyes. Carefully forcing himself not to go back to see the la-la land, his mind reeled back to the event the day before. Right after a certain incident at the store… Something about a monkey went loose, idiots strangling each other over scraps of pricey clothes, and he himself being trapped between packs and bags of fabrics which was now safely being kept inside his wardrobe-… Not exactly his wardrobe, his roommates lend him an empty one to use…

Roommates…

Yeah… They were roommates now.

Yesterday, if it wasn't for Keiji's silver tongue and of course the princes' status, they probably would still being locked inside a room-… Wait, probably it would be just him. After all, he was able to step out of the trouble all thanks to the other's help. He wasn't exactly the one who created to whole mess; he was nothing but a victim but the manager couldn't care less about his side of the story. All he knew was there was this brunette kid who could be used as an evidence and target for their whole rage waves.

Keiji was a charming guy, he really was. And he really knew how to talk, no kidding. Yukimura didn't exactly catch what he was talking about until the very last moment when he said something about company and heir… Yukimura could only guess it was something about Masamune and the other being rich and famous. He could still remember how quick the red flush around the manager's face turned 180 degrees. The bespectacled guy was practically beaming with smile and friendliness, Yukimura himself was shocked how fast the change took place. He even apologized for his rudeness, even though it was obviously their fault to begin with… Yes, not Yukimura's fault.

But anyway, everything ended well yesterday. They managed to go home in one piece. Masamune and Motochika kept arguing about their taste, mainly with Masamune bitching about how gay Motochika's style was. The later countered every sentence Masamune launched and the fight lasted for so long Yukimura couldn't keep track of it anymore. Mitsunari was calm… Maybe _frighteningly quite_ was more appropriate to use. Ieyasu gladly could read the mood and focused every topic of conversation toward Yukimura and Keiji.

Yukimura could still remember how tired he was when he got a chance to throw himself into his bed-… The empty bed that had been lent to him.

Wait.

If _his _bed was the one next to the window… How come he woke up on Masamune's bed, which was located next to the bathroom-…?

Ah… Right. He patched some holes inside his memory and remembered when he was half-consciously visited the restroom. All he knew when he stepped out of the toilet was he was deadly sleepy and the nearest bed still had enough space to be occupied. And so he did, slipping next to the resident who was fully dead to the world.

"So that's what happened-…" Yukimura blushed beet red, his jaw dropping dangerously low and threatening to fall. How embarrassing! "H-how shameless of me!" he whimpered and pressed both of his hands to the tiled wall. "I should apologize to Masamu-…!" he turned around impossibly quick and accidentally nudged the temperature regulator, turning the warm water into rain of iceberg melt. "GYAAAAHHH! IT'S COLD!" he loudly screamed.

"Hey!" the locked door rattled due to the force it endured from the repeating pound from the other side. "Is that you, Yukimura?! Are you okay?!" that voice…? Yukimura flailed his hand around, squeezing both his eyes and lips to hold back another scream, and slapped the knob back to the starting position. The water stopped pouring immediately, leaving Yukimura trembling as his body tried to adjust to the temperature around him.

He took a mouthful of breath and gulped it down. "I-I'm okay, Ieyasu-dono!" he replied, his teeth chattering softly behind every words. "B-but… What are you doing there?" Yukimura questioned. He had thought that Ieyasu might had left long before he woke up; he wasn't present when Mitsunari dragged him back into the earth.

Ieyasu released a chuckle-like sound. "Well, I'm checking your condition, of course," he explained, Yukimura imagined him shaking his head with a smile at the ridiculous question Yukimura was passing to him. "Mitsunari said you're taking too long with your shower. We'll be late if you don't come out now, you know?"

Yukimura's eyes went wide, the shiver instantly disappeared due to the shock he received. "What?! Seriously?!" Realizing that wasting anymore time was unacceptable, Yukimura rushed forward and grabbed the towel in order to dry himself. His hand flew toward his uniform but his movement was halted when he caught a glimpse of something amiss. "Wait a minute…" the corner of his mouth twitched awkwardly. "Isn't this… a skirt?" he lifted the fabric and observed it carefully.

Impossible! Yukimura tore the fabrics away from the hanger and scanned them thoroughly. No matter how he landed his eyes on; every corner, every shape and curve; this uniform was made especially for girl… Well, unless he had a thing for cross-dress. Which he didn't, by the way. Did he take the wrong set from his wardrobe? No, there was only one set which had been prepared inside and that was what he decided to take in the spur of the moment. There was no way he was mistaken!

"No way! This can't be!" he squealed desperately. Yukimura rolled the half-wet towel around his waist and slammed the door open, taking the uniform with his as an evidence for the trial with Ishida Mitsunari. Little did he know, or remember, that Ieyasu was currently standing right in front of the door and became the solo victim when Yukimura launched his unintended attack.

"GAAAH-…!" the sound was heart wrenching, especially when the wooden surface met the healthy skin-wrapped flesh. Ieyasu went south and collided with the ceramic floor, his back fought to stay in tact despite the unforgiving blow he accepted.

"Ieyasu-dono!" the brunette gasped, covering his round shaped mouth with both of his hand and letting the uniform he was carrying fell to the floor. He automatically bent his knees and knelt next to Ieyasu who was busy nursing his throbbing face. The skin looked a bit red and swollen… Yukimura just hopped he hadn't break any bone on Ieyasu's finely carved face. "Are you okay-…?! I'm so sorry!" he fingers brushed Ieyasu's, trying to peel them away and checked the wound.

The lad with gelled hair muffled his groan. "I'm okay-… I think," he still managed to let a soft rumble of laugh even though tears might pour down any second from his eyes. This one was gonna leave a mark. "Don't think about it-…" Ieyasu tugged his hand free and felt a dribble of liquid rolled down and caressed his lips. He swept it using his tongue, tasting the slight flavor of salt and rust. "Aaww… Blood," he sighed, wiping the trail of blood with the back of his palm.

Yukimura's face went pale, as if the color had been drained completely. "N-no way! Blood! You're bleeding!" the circuit on his mind snapped, the whole connection went dead for the moment. Knowing not what he did, Yukimura grabbed the nearest cloth he could find; namely his towel; and shoved it to Ieyasu's face with good intention. "Please use this to stop the blood!"

Hadn't realized what was offered, Ieyasu took the present right away and held it on front of his nose in order to stop the flow. "Huh… It's wet already…?" he blinked. That was fast. Was he bleeding profusely that the fabric was all drenched already? "Yuki-…" the sentence was never finished as Ieyasu focused his gaze on Yukimura's kneeling form next to him. The wet skin that was glimmering under the light, those strands of hair that kept dripping water… The lad peeled the towel off and inspected it carefully, and then let his eyes wandered back toward the brunette.

"Ieyasu-dono… Are you sure you're okay…?" Yukimura felt unsure about the whole situation. "Hello…? Ieyasu-dono?" he waved his hand in front of Ieyasu's eyes and received no respond. This was bad. Yukimura hesitantly tapped Ieyasu's shoulder to check his consciousness but the moment the tip of his fingers touched the surface and gave a weak push, Ieyasu fell backward with fountain of blood spurting out of his nose. "GYAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! IEYASU-DONO!"

The peaceful look on Ieyasu's face indicated how close he was to reach the heaven across the river.

*_SnBs_*

Ishida Mitsunary gritted his teeth. "Unbelievable…" Yukimura winched and held his breath; the sound Mitsunari's teeth produced were almost as unpleasant as his aura. As if the atmosphere around wasn't heavy enough with his growl. Even Ieyasu didn't show any sign to interfere anytime soon; he was still busy pressing a handkerchief over his nostril. "This is the last time such thing happen, do you hear me?"

"I'm sorry, Mitsunari…" Ieyasu sighed, parading his bittersmile around. "I'm at fault here… Ah, and I'm really sorry about that accident, Yukimura," he added bashfully, desperately trying to wash away the picture of that flesh show from his mind.

"N-no, Ieyasu-dono…!" Yukimura cut Ieyasu fast and clean. "I'm the one to take the blame, I really am! I should have know what's appropriate for me to do and what is not, no matter what! Taking off the only piece of suit I have in public is very shameless of me-…" he avoided saying anything else, in case he blabber and state something he shouldn't.

The silver haired lad spun his head so fast; Yukimura yelped a bit, afraid that Mitsunari might break his neck accidentally. "Silence! I care not about whose fault this is personally-…! We're late, wasting our time even though I've told you to be quick with whatever business you must do!" he pointed at Yukimura and Ieyasu.

Yukimura didn't have it in him to defend himself; neither did Ieyasu. Mitsunari had warned him again and again about their limited time but they still had the guts to fool around-… doing something stupid. The moment Ieyasu passed out on the corridor with his blood pooling over the floor to form a miniature of a red lake, Mitsunari and Masamune suddenly appeared and rushed toward them with unreadable expression. The one-eyed prince stacked word one after another, completely unrelated and unsuited to form a sentence, while shaking Ieyasu to gather his consciousness back. The other prince shook with anger and screamed lots of R rated curse as taking of his blazer to cover Yukimura up before more spectators came to watch.

And so, in the end, they were late after all. Yukimura had to borrow Masamune's uniform and trust the belt around his waist to protect his pride; the pants was a bit too loose for him and threatened to slip off if he unbuckled the belt. Mitsunari said something about wrong order and he had to wait for replacement, maybe tomorrow he could get the new one suited for his size.

Masamune slipped his hand into his pocket and drew a pack of cigarette. "I just can't believe it-… **Ridiculous**. I say we ditch today's class too and go somewhere else," he slapped his pants lightly and soon recovered a lighter. Masamune placed a stick between his lips and ignite the fire to burn it with. Before the flame even touched it, a hand snatched both the lighter and the cigarette from Masamune's mouth; leaving the man gapped in shock.

Yukimura bent the stick of cigarette with his fingers and slammed the lid of the filter close. The one-eyed guy's mouth gapped open, leaving him looking dumbfounded for quite a while. "Smoking is bad for your health. Please stop," Yukimura huffed, frowning at Masamune but sadly his cute pout could barely show his intention. Ieyasu almost dropped his handkerchief; this brown haired guy surely had guts. The fact that Masamune hadn't punched the light out of him was also a pleasant surprise. "Also…" Before Masamune could give a reaction, Yukimura threw himself into Masamune's chest and groped Masamune everywhere.

"W-whoa! Hey, stop being so **aggressive**, dammit!" the ebony haired man protested but his hand made no move to push Yukimura away.

"Got it!" Yukimura suddenly exclaimed and pulled the cigarette pack out of Masamune's chest pocket. "I'm confiscating this for your own good!" he stated proudly and at last gave Masamune some personal spaces.

The princes couldn't believe what they had just heard, especially Masamune. "No, you don't!" he hissed and let his feet sent him closer toward Yukimura. "**Give it back**!" the command was short and clear but Yukimura showed no sign to obey. This sent a thrill of annoyance and interest to Masamune who decided to go along with the flow. If a duel for his cigarettes was what this brunette wanted, then so be it.

Just like kids, Yukimura raw away from Masamune and held the box in front of his chest, doing his best to protect it from the harm way-… No, to prevent it from doing any harm to Masamune. That sounded better. Mitsunari's face went brighter, if that was even possible, from rage and forced Ieyasu to step farther away from him. He was almost finished with his nosebleed, he didn't need an extra punch from Mitsunari to gave him a new trouble to take care of.

Being devoured by the task at hand, Yukimura unconsciously ignored his whole surrounding. He realized it a couple seconds too late the moment his back bumped into something warm that could be named a human's body. The bearer of the roku-mon sen twirled his body 180 degree and opened his mouth to apologize. "I'm so-…" a hand reached forward and made him halt mid-sentence. "What…?" When the hand went back down, Yukimura noticed the absence of Masamune's cigarette pack and found it nested comfortably on the stranger's grip.

"You," the man in front of Yukimura, the one he was bumped into just now, called with his fingers pointing straight to Yukimura's face. He was shorter than Yukimura, styling his hair neatly and parted the bangs in the middle. Judging from the similar looking uniform he was wearing, this man had to be a student from Basara Gakuen. "State your name and year," the shortie ordered.

"M-my name is Sanada Yukimura," Yukimura replied but then stopped. He was kind of confused how to answer the second demand. "I'm… not a student here… yet, I think," he scratched his cheek and smiled half-heartedly, the bent on his lips was clearly made up.

The shortie frowned; that expression suited him surprisingly. "You're using our uniform. Now cut the crap and state your year, Sanada Yukimura," he growled, clearly showing that patience was not his best subject.

Now how sound he responded to that? Yukimura gapped, failing miserably to explain his situation. He might as well spill his life story but that would take too long and the sharp looking student would snap at him long before he finished. "Mouri Motonari," Mitsunari stepped up, pushing Yukimura back to stand behind him using his right arm. "He's a new student who will attend here starting today, under my supervision. His name is Sanada Yukimura."

Motonari reacted to the name Mitsunari was calling him with and watched Mitsunari with his cold eyes, showing no sign to act friendly. "Ishida Mitsunari, Date Masamune, Tokugawa Ieyasu, year two students," he drew his board up to his chest height and scribbled something on the white paper. "You're 10 minutes late to attend the lesson. Date Masamune, your uniform was all messed up; two buttons from the top was opened and your blazer is unbuttoned. Tokugawa Ieyasu, your uniform is wet and dirty; make sure you wear a clean one before coming to school. The three of you were also absent yesterday with no further information. And you," his hateful gaze landed on Yukimura. "You wear a uniform a couple size bigger and appear like a slob, your hair is still wet… Moreover, you dare coming here with this thing in your possession," he lifted the cigarette pack and shoved it toward Yukimura's face.

"I'm sorry but that's-…!"

Masamune threw his hand on top of Yukimura's head as if asking him to let him handle this. "That's mine," Masamune exclaimed, leaving no room for debate. "He took it from me to stop me from smoking. Now give it back," he extended his free hand to receive his cigarette back but he knew better that Motonari would never allow him to do as he please. This guy was a serious pain in the ass.

"Masamune-dono…"

"Well, well… I've never know you have that heroic side in you, Masamune," Yukimura and Masamune turned their head sideway and found Chousokabe Motochika approached him with an appearance extremely unsuited to come for a lesson at school. "Morning, Motonari," he waved two fingers next to his temple and grinned lazily.

Motonari gritted his teeth and deepened his frown. "Chousokabe Motochika," he growled. "You're 14 minutes late, your uniform is inappropriate-…"

Motochika barked out a throaty laugh and wiped the cloud of sleepiness away from his eyes. "C'mon, you know I couldn't care less about that. And-…" Motochika eye was filled with sparks of excitement and surprise when he found Yukimura standing behind Mitsunari. "Ah! You're here, Yukimura? And what's with that uniform?!" he grinned widely and walked closer to the brown haired boy to slap his back with friendly gesture. Now if only he could be gentle like Keiji with his bromance affection… "Guess now you're one of us, huh? Welcome to our school, Yukimura!"

Yukimura smiled cheerfully while part of him wanted to escape from Motonari's dreadful stare. "Thank you very much, Chousokabe-dono."

"Now, now! Let's get inside!" he laced his arms around Yukimura's shoulder and stole him from the princes' side. "Motonari, if you please? We're already late and can't afford to waste anymore time outside," he grinned stupidly; putting up his challenge to Motonari without a care of his fate later on. "We can't let Yukimura have his first day here on detention room, right?"

"Chousokabe Motochika-…"

"Great! C'mon, lets get you to your class and feed you with lessons! I'll show you around on lunch break this afternoon!" he laughed again and led Yukimura, arm never leaving Yukimura's body. Yukimura grimaced and bowed to Motonari as walking next to Motochika, trying his best to get his name out of Motonari's dead list. Masamune grumbled, Mitsunari couldn't care less about the whole situation and walked past Motonari as if he wasn't there-… but not before locking one last gaze with the guy. Ieyasu bit his lower lip awkwardly and tailed behind Mitsunari, following Yukimura's example to bow and mouthed an apologize before leaving.

The long haired boy couldn't hold his anxiety and lifted his head up to meet Motochika's eye. "Chousokabe-dono… Will it be okay? I mean… Won't Mouri-dono get mad?" he gulped while sparing one last glance over his shoulder to look at Motonari.

The pirate look-alike guy laughed again, this time with lower volume and ended with a forceful sigh. "Of course he will! I'm currently trying to find away for us to escape his wrath when we're back at the dorm-… Oh, in case you're wondering, he's our student council president and dorm leader."

Good… Yukimura was so dead. What an amazing first impression.

Still, crying over his fate would give no help; at least he wasn't alone in this. That made him feel better in a way he couldn't describe. Having a friend to share his problem was surely enlightening. But now, there was another matter at hand. He was late; they were late. From what Motonari had told him, he could draw conclusion that they had missed at least 15 minutes of the prologue of the day. It wasn't much… if the teacher thought so.

Motochika gave Yukimura's shoulder one last squeeze and let him go. "We'll go into separate way here," he grinned and thrust his thumb sideway. "Your class is next of mine. I'm on class 2-4 with Mitsunari, while you're at class 2-3 with Masamune and Keiji. Ieyasu is in class 2-5," the white haired pirate gave Yukimura a quick guide to go and ruffled the guy's hair as a goodbye. "Show them what you've got, Yukimura!" he grinned proudly.

"I will!" Yukimura nodded energetically even though he didn't know exactly what he had to show. "Thank you very much for your help, Chousokabe-dono!" he added a bow at the very end of his appreciation. "So… Mitsunari-dono, Ieyasu-dono, I guess this's where we'll-…"

"I'm coming with you," Mitsunari cut in and led the way for Yukimura to reach his class. "You'll be attending here as a student under my supervision. It's my duty to make sure you are introduced and arrived at your class on your very first day."

"Blah, blah, blah… Again with that boring talk," Masamune ran his tongue wild, saying whatever as he pleased. "He got me already, so quit acting like a god-damn-father and just go, **you hear me**?"

Mitsunari landed his foot next to the other and glanced over Masamune, face expressionless but his aura was deadly as always. "You think I can put as much as a single strand of trust on your shoulder after everything you have done? Think again, Date Masamune," he increased the pressure on the later's name.

Ieyasu decided to jump into the conversation before things went further south. "R-right! Now, now, you guys can't waste anymore time!" he chuckled hoarsely and decided to gave Yukimura an advice. "Well… Have a good time, you hear me? School can be tiring, especially on your first day but try to enjoy it. I'm going to check on you at lunch break, the four can eat together then-… Yeah, the six of us," he repaired his statement when Motochika gave him _the eye_. "Okay, I'm off then. See you later, Yukimura."

With Ieyasu departed and Motochika entered his class triumphantly; Yukimura could hear the noise and ruckus inside when Motochika kicked the sliding door close; the fate of him was entrusted into the hand of Mitsunari and Masamune. While the two were still sharing the same interest to strangle each other's neck, they decided to put it aside and continued with the task at hand. Yukimura quietly followed them both and hesitantly entered the class after Mitsunari had knocked the door.

Yukimura just let Mitsunari did all the talking while Masamune decided to rest his legs by sitting on his seat on the third row, next to the window. With the class being on the second floor, there was lots of thing to see when you gaze outside. "Yukimura, come here," Mitsunari indicated him to come closer and so Yukimura did. "I'm leaving him under your care for now, Oichi-sensei."

"Yes… Oichi-sensei will do her best," the teacher nodded weakly. Her form, behavior… All of them were screaming 'shy' over and over. The way her black long hair fell down without many accessories, her face adorned by so few expressions… Yukimura guessed she might flinch like a frightened cat if someone would sneak behind her back to scare her. But still, there was something mysterious about this woman. But then again, who didn't have a slice of mystery decorating their lives? "Now… Sanada-kun… Please introduce yourself," Oichi smiled gently and gave some space for Yukimura to do the introduction.

"Thank you, Oichi-sensei," Yukimura returned the smile and faced his soon-to-be classmates. He could spot Keiji on the farthest seat, waving at him cheerfully with a mouthed greeting. He surely was a friendly guy. "Good morning, everyone. My name is Sanada Genjiro Yukimura. It's very nice to meet you all. I hope we can get along with each other and become friends."

Oichi clapped her hands sheepishly, followed by the students who were mirroring her action afterwards. Yukimura didn't need a grand welcome, having those classmates looking at him and giving him a fresh start as a high school student were more than enough. "I guess my job here is over," Mitsunari suddenly spoke and caught Yukimura's attention. He caressed Yukimura's long hair and smiled ever so thinly, but still it was recognizable. "Your hair is still a bit damp, but it'll dry soon I think… Next time, make sure you dry it completely before going, okay?"

The brunette nodded. "Yes. Thank you very much for you help, Mitsunari-dono."

"Okay. Study well, Sanada Yukimura," he petted Yukimura's head once more and then left the room charismatically. Yukimura returned his gaze to the whole class and realized that all of the eyes were focused on him. He suddenly felt a bit self-conscious with his condition and way of dressing. "Sanada-kun…" Oichi's voice was barely heard, almost like a one bar louder than a whisper. "Y-you can sit on the seat behind Date-kun… if you want to…"

"Ah…" if he wanted to? So Oichi really was shy and awkward in conversation. Yukimura didn't have the heart to make things hard for her anymore. "Yes, thank you," he replied quickly and went to sit on his seat. He got the seat near the window, much to his delight. "Masamune-dono," he smiled at the one-eyed dragon prince. "It seems our seat is not far from each other. It calms me down to know that my friends are near," Yukimura confessed as setting himself down comfortably.

Masamune let out a snort and replied lightly. "Heh… Just try not to lose in admiration while looking at my back, okay? **You'll make me blush**," he joked, clearly enjoying the fact Yukimura was so close to him. Maybe coming to school regularly from now on wouldn't be so bad after all. "I tend to give that effect on people."

Yukimura tired to ignore what Masamune just said but failed miserably. He blushed and hid his face behind his bang, not missing the low chuckle Masamune's throat produced. Well, at least he could be the source of mood lifter for the other guy. The lad was in the process of taking his notebooks out of his bag when voices of whisper reached his ears.

"_Hey… That new student… How come he's acting so familiar with the Prince?"_

"_I don't know. But I'm so jealous. Date-sama was so cold to me the other day-…"_

"_Did you see that? He just called the Prince with his given name…!"_

"_Oh, I saw the Knight Maeda-kun waved at him just now…!"_

"_Just who is he-…?"_

Of course… Things just wouldn't be easy on the first day. That would be impossible; remembering what Ieyasu had just told him not long ago. Thinking about what he just heard and calculating how fast the news would spread… Yukimura let his mind settled on the theory that he might become the next topic on the school newspaper for the next week. And that might not be the end of it. Tell him he was exaggerating things, but his guts asked him to prepare himself for the wave of questions which might hit him soon enough.

*_SnBs_*

Now, before we ended this chapter… Let us see how Sarutobi Sasuke was doing.

"I can't believe it…!" Kasuga screamed on top of his lung after 2 hours of growling and barking around like a dog in heat. Yeah, she was hot and fuming all over due to anger. Kotaro did nothing to calm her down but refused to back her up. He just rested the whole job on Sasuke's shoulder. After all, it was that guy's fault to begin with.

"C'mon, Kasuga… Enough already," Sasuke covered both of his ears and swung his legs around. If it weren't for the fact that the stewardess had reminded him from time to time to wear his seatbelt, he might had jumped out of his seat and joined the pilot of the cockpit only to get away from his nagging friend. "I know I'm wrong, it's my fault that you have to go though all of the trouble with the security guard-…"

"It's not just the security guard, dammit!" she slammed her hand down on the armrests on her sides. "You sneaked into one of the crates which would be shipped to North Korea! What do you think will happen if we hadn't found you, idiot?!"

Yeah… Kasuga made a point there. But Sasuke didn't know about that beforehand. He was sure he had read the destination two times already, making sure it was Japan and no other. But human made mistakes. He just hadn't gathered enough courage to speak his mind to Kasuga who looked like she was ready to bite his head off if he dared to. And so he decided to keep his mouth shut let Kasuga had her fun to turn him deaf.

But Sasuke got to put his hands down for this; Kasuga was awesome. When Sasuke called to order one ticket, the lady on the receiver told him the next available flight would be next week. That flipped the switch inside Sasuke and made him lose his sanity for quite a moment. But then Kasuga called her father and they got three tickets on business class… Amazing. He had known that his friend was no ordinary girl, but to think that she was so filthy rich and her father has this kind of powerful connection… Now that was frightening.

"Attention, all passengers. Welcome onboard this flight to Tokyo. My name is Leonard Hawke and I will be your captain for today's flight. Your cabin crews are here to ensure you have an enjoyable flight to Tokyo this evening…"

The rest of the sentence turned into blurry waves of sound as Sasuke's mind wandered around for the nth time that day. This time… This time he was going to reach Tokyo. He was going home… And for sure, this time, he was going to find his old friend. With Kasuga still giving him lectures, Sasuke tugged his eyelids down and let his mind played the tape of imaginations about how would his reunion with Yukimura turned out to be. He simply couldn't wait…

* * *

><p><strong>Aaahhhh...! At last-...!<strong>

**I'm so sorry, my writings went dull over time... I've been having a writer block and don't know what to write for a long while... So maybe it affects my writing too. My vocab needs variation... But I really hope you guys enjoyed the chapter I just presented to you. Anyway, please tell me what you think my reviewing this story. Really, reading your reviews makes me happy and lifts my mood-... I often smile and laugh when reading them all from time to time. I guess receiving reviews is a real happiness an author could get from their readers, or maybe it's just me... Oh, thank you so much for reading. Untill next time!  
><strong>

**Rie**


End file.
